Death of Spring
by meli101
Summary: Kore had always been the neglected the privilege of attending Olympus because her mother, Demeter, forbade it. She refuses to listen to her mother and attends Summer Solstice on Olympus. Hades is summoned to Olympus. Find out what happens. Read and Review
1. Annoyed and Disturbed

_01/30/13 Author's Note:_

_Hello all! Thank you for choosing to read my story. To those of you who are new, welcome and enjoy. To those who have been following me for a while, I have finally updated! Enjoy!_

_Also, I have just uploaded a Harry Potter Fanfic. If any of you are interested, please check it out. You can find it on my profile!_

_P.S. If you would be so dear, there is a story that I have in fictionpress under the same penname. I would appreciate if you read and commented on. It's called A Stolen Apple. Also, I am sorry if there doesn't seem to be page breaks, FanFiction seems to get rid of them all. By Sunday night, I will have worked out all these page break kinks to my chapters._

_-Love,_

_Meli_

"Mother, may I go with you to Summer Solstice on Mount Olympus? I promise to not cause trouble."

Demeter glanced at her child with a long exasperated look plastered on her face. She sighed, "No, Kore. You are too young to be attending celebrations on Olympus. Besides, last time we visited I let you run along with Hermes. I found you out later, Kore. I do not trust Hermes."

Kore's face turned a deep shade of crimson, almost matching her amber hair. _You don't trust me!_ _Besides, who does not play games on Mount Olympus?_

She looked at Demeter with disdain, as always, when she was not allowed to anything. "Fine" she muttered while storming off into the forest.

The nymphs came out eager to greet their friend. Usually, Kore would run down the hills with the nymphs or take a refreshing swim in the springs with the naiads. They had been her constant companions since birth. That day, the Goddess of Spring ran down the hills acknowledging nobody, enveloped in her wrath. As she ran the flowers began to wilt from exhaustion, like they had been exposed to the damaging rays of the sun. Her friends avoided her, knowing, firsthand, that she could throw big tantrums.

She ran until she was too exhausted to be mad. Her trail of dead, wilting flowers beacme an easy path for those who would wish to pursue her. She walked by the refreshing stream, slipping her feet in while her tears rippled the water.

_I am not a child, anymore. Why cannot Mother see that I am no longer a child?_

Stifling back her tears, she submerged herself into the cool spring. Her, mossy green, doric chiton clinging to her adolescent curves.

Creusa, the naiad, stuck her head out of the water. Her hair a sleek blonde, and her eyes, a misty oceanic blue, "Will you be joining us at summer solstice? Apollo will be playing his lyre. Oh, how I long to see Apollo! He has not visited me since Winter Solstice, and I long for his company."

Kore let out a saddened sigh, "No, I have been forbidden to go. Send Apollo my greetings."

Creusa began to giggle with mischief. "Your mother forbade you to go. But, did she make you swear on the River Styx?" With those final words Creusa sank into the water.

A spark caught in Kora's golden eyes. _She never did._

His dark green eyes glared at her, while she crossed his throne. _Lovely place to be a Queen,_ she thought.

He whispered in his dark, velvety voice, "Eris, what a pleasure to see you." _Oh, what a pleasure indeed,_ he mused to himself.

Eris, the Goddess of Discord, walked over to him. His dark green eyes took in account of her disastrous beauty. Her hair, raven black, was let down long and sleek like the moonless night. Her clothing left very little to the imagination. Her smoldering black eyes, almost as black as Chaos itself, looking directly into his. He reached a hand out to her smooth, ivory skin.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, almost purring to himself.

"I am glad that I please you, Lord Hades. Though I grow weary for Ares has not taken me these past few months, because of, that wretched, Aphrodite. It has been a dull winter, with nobody to play with. I was wondering, perhaps, if you could entertain me, Lord Hades?"

He grabbed her waist bringing her lips to his. _I know many ways to entertain you Eris_. Eris pulled away, quickly.

"My Lord, I come here asking you to accompany me to Summer Solstice. It has been long since you have attended, you and I both."

His face grew somber, for an instant it looked like Death flickered through his eyes. He growled, "What business, have I on Mt. Olympus? None of my brethren invited me, therefore I shall not go. Now, is that all you are here for Eris?"

He looked up to see a cold smile play on her face. "My Lord, I am here for you."

At those puny words, his breath caught. He moved his lips against hers caressing the small of her back. His thoughts accelerated further, but he would find out he could not act upon them.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat. He brought his gaze to the Moirae. The Fates stood before him holding a beautiful tapestry of woven threads full of knotts and thinning edges.

He glared at them with evident annoyance in his eyes. He pulled himself away from Eris. Her face began to contort with anger. "How may I be of assistance, ladies?"

Clothos spoke first, "Lord Hades, the annoying messenger god left something for you. In the process he made me ruin a nice life thread."

Atropos spoke next, "I did not have the chance to cut the thread, my lord. So make haste and read it."

"Ladies, I would love to, but I'm in the middle of something. I'll call on you when I am finished."

All three spoke in unison, "Yes, Lord Hades."

While retreating Lachesis muttered to her sisters, "He is not aware of how important the Solstice will be for him this summer." They all burst into a frenzy of giggles. Hades cast a glance at them._They have been acting queer. Now back to business._

"My Lord, why do you have two thrones? You are neither married nor have a Queen."_ But, I would love to be your Queen._

The throne was, completely fascinating, carved out of Death itself, with jewels emitting a luminiscent glow. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, onyx, and pearls were arranged meticulously depicting small stories. He was not known as the God of Wealth, for nothing.

"If I ever choose to be married, I have the decorations well underhand. I want my Queen to have the best, which is why her throne is adorned with jewels from Dis. Everything will belong to her." She eyed the jewels hungrily like a wolf devouring its prey._ If only they were mine._

He noticed that hungry look in her eyes. She could not hide it from him, spending so much time with the dead led him to read eye expressions easily. Suddenly, he was in the mood to be alone. "Eris, my dear, I am tired and if you plan on going to Summer Solstice then you must hurry and change."

"You're coming?" she pondered with hope. He shook his head and crossed the throne room to sit in his rightful throne. The throne forced upon him by Fate and Zeus. _Damn Zeus_, he thought.

"Charon will accompany you. I have personal matters to attend to. People never stop dying. Will you come back and visit me?" he inquired.

_I will come back and visit until I am Queen_, she silently thought to herself. "Of course, my Lord. I hope we can pick up where we left off." She gathered herself and walked out of the throne room fuming with anger.

Charon helped her across the river, Acheron, towards the exit of the Underworld. Eris sat uncomfortably at the edge of the ferry with the Dead glancing at her. They sat on the ferry either weeping to themselves or gazing at the water of Acheron deciding if it was worth the risk to try to escape. But nobody could escape Death, especially not in the Underworld. Their eyes were glazed over making them look glossy and creating a cetain detachment from relaity. Those who eyed Eris, gazed at her with jealousy, for she lived eternally.

Eris averted her eyes to other objects, rather than the Dead. She held no sympathy for the dead. Humans were only pawns in the games she lived to play.

"Charon, your Master has given order, that you are to accompany me to Summer Solstice."

He nodded, never speaking a word. His black eyes were old and tired. _I'll be the laughing stock on Olympus. Who would want to take Charon? He's no fun._

Hades looked at the envelope with Zeus' lightning bolt seal. He sighed, then opened it slowly, like it was his Death. He grimaced when he finished reading it.

_Hades,_

_Brother, I seek your advice tonight after Summer Solstice. I am afraid I cannot mention it in the letter. You are to be here, no matter what. The meeting, though, concerns our Grandfather. If you do not attend, I will visit you to drag you here myself._

_Zeus, King of Gods_

His eyes then turned as black as his Underworld_. I am older; he should have been listening to me._

Hecate entered the room, wearing a black exomis outlining her curves. Her black hair was in loose curls. "Hades, Artemis calls on me to visit her. I will be back tomorrow."

_If only she weren't_ _chaste_, he mused. "I will accompany you Hecate. I have business to attend to on Mount Olympus. I need to ready my chariot."

Hecate glanced at Hades, "My Lord, you never leave the Underworld. Are you sure that you will accompany me?" Hades could feel the question underneath her tone. The will-you-try-to-have-your-way-with-me tone.

Hades rolled his eyes. "I respect your quest for chastity, Hecate. Like I said, I have important matters to attend to. Besides, I have been summoned, if not I would be here, tending to_ my_ Kingdom."

He left the throne room to find Minos, one of the judges. Minos was busy judging a poor soul and reading a scroll. "You have lived a life full of sin, full of wrong choices with no plans of redemption. Your soul is as black as Tarturus, where you belong." The poor soul began to cry, silently to itself. The Furies entered the room after hearing the verdict. The Furies, punishers of those who do wrong, dragged the soul out of the room. The poor soul clawed at them and yelled for help, for mercy, but Hades did nothing. He knew the soul had done wrong in his life and the punishment for a life full or wrong choices and actions led directly to Tartarus and under the merciless control of the Furies.

"Minos." He turned to see the King of the Underworld before him.

"My Lord, have you come to judge?"

"No, Minos. I will be leaving for a day or two, if anything occurs you may find me on Mount Olympus." Minos nodded and let another soul enter into the chamber.

"Hermes, you have to help me." Hermes reached out his hand to the Goddess' amber hair.

"Sure my love, what do you require?" Kore glanced around the forest, hoping nobody would snitch on her. Then again, the nymphs were too busy adorning themselves for Apollo.

She whispered, "You're going to sneak me into Olympus, without my mother finding out."

He choked on his own saliva, "What! But your mother forbid you. I'm already on her bad side, she would annihilate me."

"Whimp. You are supposed to be the God of Travelers, and Thieves. You need to help me, use your stealthy skills. Besides, mother forbid me from attending, but she did not make me swear on the River Styx."

Hermes glanced around the trees. "Fine, but if we get caught, we are done for." Kore jumped with glee and kissed him on the lips. It made him blush a bit, but he returned the kiss. Hermes scooped up Kore in his arms and headed for Mount Olympus.

_I hope things don't go wrong_.


	2. Preparation

**Second chapter! thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.**

"Hermes, what if they tell Demeter I have been here?" Kore glanced around while shifting nervously. Hermes snickered at her uneasiness.

"Whimp. Kore, you have come this far, might as well enjoy it." He grinned at her while she kept glancing toward the exit of the Panthenon. He jerked her hand, but she remained in the same space. "When Demeter arrives I'll take you back. Promise, now let's go have fun." He came around behind her to push her forward.

"But Hermes-"

"Kore stop acting like a child." Her face turned red, had there been any plants around they would have wilted before her temper. _I am not a child_, she averred to herself.

Kore began to run toward the celebration passing ivory, elegant columns, "Hurry up Hermes; you're such a slowpoke" she teased Hermes who lagged behind. Her laughter permeated the hall.

"Wait for me, love. Kore, watch out you're going to slam into-"

Kore rammed into the Goddess of Love, herself. Aphrodite stumbled backward and fell on her rump while Kore fell face first to the floor.

"Child! Now I will have to change my dress. Can you watch where you run or are you as blind as Tiresias. I shall tell your mother-" she stopped midsentence. Kore covered Aphrodite's mouth with her dirty little hands.

"Shh. I'm truly sorry Aphrodite. Can you forgive me?" Aphrodite mumbled something that Kore or Hermes couldn't understand. Kore slowly lowered her hand while Hermes kept himself from drooling at Aphrodite. _What I wouldn't give to be Ares_, he pondered.

"Remove your filthy little hands from my mouth. Demeter made it clear last time that you are not allowed on Olympus. I will not have her trouble me further. I got all the blame last time for the game."

"But Aphrodite, you do not understand how I tire of Earth. Demeter will not allow me to do anything. Please do not tell her; I beg you." Aphrodite glanced at Kore, who had tears in her eyes, and Hermes. _Sneaking around just like Ares and I_, she considered and her face softened.

She sighed, "Run along Kore." Kore gave the Goddess a hug, which Aphrodite did not return back. She looked at Kore's dirty rags, which smelt of wet cloth. She plugged her nose. "On second thought, come with me. You truly do smell of Earth. I will not allow you to enter the celebration looking like that."

Kore blushed, clearly embarrassed of herself. She whispered to Hermes, "I'll meet you later."

Hermes hesitated, still staring at Aphrodite. He shifted his gaze toward Kore, and stepped forward to give her a small kiss. "Hurry" he whispered.

Aphrodite stood there with a smile on her face, "Isn't that cute?" She began walking toward her chamber, her long, perfect, golden curls trailing behind her. "Hurry up Kore. Those filthy rags make you look like a child."

***********

"Down boy, down." Cerberus pounced on Hades, all three heads licking their master. Hades was soaked in dog slobber and in dog breath. He began to get irritated. "Cerberus, sit!" The dog whimpered and obeyed. "Good boy."

Hades petted the dog behind the ears and the dog's dragon tail began swishing back and forth almost hitting its master.

He spoke calmly, "Cerberus, get back to your post this instant." The dog began to whimper with its tail in between its legs. _Of all the dogs_, Hades contemplated. "I promise when I return I'll get you a new toy to play with. Deal?"

To seal the deal, Cerberus jumped on Hades, again, drooling all over its master. Cerberus dashed out the room almost crashing into the Erinyes. Hades shuddered as the three entered the room.

"My Lord, will you be gone long?" They inquired in unison. Hades skin filled with goose bumps. _I hate when they do that._

"I hope not, but it depends on the matter. As I have told Minos, if anything goes wrong you know where to call on me." They nodded. As they left, Hecate entered.

"Lord Hades, may I suggest you change your clothes; unless you would be comfortable appearing before Zeus in that manner." She pointed to his dog drooled chiton. He rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room to his chamber.

_I would be comfortable not appearing before Zeus, period._ "Hecate, inform Thanatos that he is to ready my horses."

"Yes, my Lord."

************

"Eros." Aphrodite entered her chamber dusting off her rump.

Eros, the most handsome god on Olympus, with his golden hair, sky blue eyes, perfect skin, and feathery wings, slept on Aphrodite's bed. He mumbled something incoherent. Aphrodite kept tapping her foot.

"Eros, wake up!" He woke up, misty eyed, and smiled at Aphrodite.

"Yes, my Lady." His white exomis left Kore gawking at his perfect body.

"Fill my shell with warm water for Kore, please." He followed Aphrodite's orders.

Kore glanced around Aphrodite's room. A myrtle tree stood in the middle of the room, her furniture welded of sea shells and crafted with dove designs. A swan swam in the little pool surrounding the myrtle tree. _Wow_, Kore thought.

Eros walked back into the room, smiling weirdly at Kore. _If only you knew little one_, he mused. "You may enter. I hope the water is to your liking."

Kore entered the room, with a water filled shell. Aphrodite followed her to put some aroma into the water. "When you are done bathing you may call on Eros to bring a towel." Kore stepped out her rags and entered the warm water. Aphrodite picked up the little bundle of rags. "Eros, dispose of this filth."

"Yes, my Lady" he responded.

The shell filled with bubbles as Kore washed herself clean. _I don't understand why mother won't let me live here. It's better than living on Earth_.

"Eros." Eros appeared before her, bringing her a towel. When she was dry she walked into Aphrodite's chamber. Aphrodite was too busy trying on dresses to notice Kore.

"Eros, how about this red one? I like the slit, but does it say 'Goddess of Love?'" She stepped before her mirror, checking every angle of herself.

"I think this one is better than the one you were originally going to wear, Aphrodite." Kore stared at Aphrodite's beauty. Her red dress clung to her curves, the slit revealing her long legs. Her hair held by a barrette, made of rubies and carved into a swan, let her golden curls cascade down her lovely back. She had sultry eyes the color of the ocean and the skin of a porcelain doll, with a heart shaped face.

She caught a glance of Kore in her mirror. "Eros, get me the green dress for Kore. I think it would go lovely with her. Bring me the golden girdle."

Eros disappeared into Aphrodite's closet. "Thank you for letting me borrow a dress."

"You're welcome. If you want you can have the dress; I hardly wear it. Besides, I think it suits you better." Eros came forward with an ionic chiton the color of emeralds. "Eros, leave. Try it on Kore."

Kore slipped it over her head and felt it slip down her body easily. "Is it made out of wool?" Aphrodite couldn't help, but laugh.

"It is not wool. It is made out of silk. Now hold still, I want to be sure that it fits you correctly." Aphrodite began to examine every inch of her body. She then turned her attention to her face. "Yes, the golden girdle will match your lovely eyes. Now turn around so I can fasten it." Kore did as she was told until Aphrodite was done.

Kore glanced at herself in the mirror. Her dark amber hair was loosely curled; the dress clung to her curves and fell to her ankles, with an immodest slit reaching an inch higher than her knee. The emerald silk enhanced her warm, golden eyes. She smiled at herself with glee. Aphrodite placed some golden sandals before her. She slipped them on and gave Aphrodite a tight hug, which she returned.

_I will no longer be called a child_, Kore mused to herself.

************

Hades relaxed in his tub made of onyx. His mind was winding back to when a nymph and he made use of the tub. He couldn't help but chuckle. _Things could have gone that way today. Zeus' news had better be important._

He quickly changed, throwing on the closest garment, and put on his crown. _I hate Olympus, everybody pries into my life. I live alone here for a reason. _

He glanced around his chamber before he left. The invisibility helmet sat alone in the corner of his chamber. His lip began to twitch upward. _If they can't see me, they can't pry._

** Thank you for the reviews. . I had to play with it alot with this chapter. Reviews, any kind would be appreciated. Love you guys. Review button below you just want to push it.**


	3. Olympus

**A/N: Thrid chapter is up. Special thanks to ErikaCrotts and Fostersb, who reviewed for both chapters. Thanks to my friends who read this story, like Yaz. For those who favorited this story, or put it on alert, thank you. Hades and Kore encounter. Enjoy and feel free to leave reviews. If there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know.**

Kore entered the throne room cautiously, keeping to the shadows. Luckily for Kore, the gods and goddesses were preoccupied with their own affairs.

Kore never ceased to be amazed by the throne room in the Panthenon. Inside the throne room sat twelve elegant thrones, one for each of the Olympians, including Hades. Zeus' throne was the grandest, made of gold with mists of clouds surrounding it and his eagle perched on the armrest. Poseidon's and Hades' thrones rivaled that of their brother. Poseidon's was crafted of pearls, shells, and other rocks found in the ocean, his trident resting on the throne; those who were near, could hear the lulling sound of crashing waves. The vacant throne belonging to Lord of the Dead was an exact replica of Hades' throne in the Underworld, carved out of Death and the skulls of the dead. Black shadows crept around it, illuminating the gems crafted into its sides. Each throne represented its deity, respectfully. _If I had a throne of my own, would it be as grand?_

In the center of the lustrous room, sat Hestia, her eyes a warm hazel, tending to the fire. The remaining deities had split into groups, gossiping with their friends.

The only goddess sitting on her throne was Hera, who looked disdainfully at Zeus and his new conquests. A couple of gods, goddesses, and nymphs sat on the floor, amusing themselves with gossip.

"She claims to be the 'Goddess of Marriage', yet she can't make her own marriage work." Nyx began to snort with laughter, while the others began to giggle.

Apollo, sat on the floor playing the lyre, was surrounded by nymphs, the Graces, the Muses and Hebe. They sat in mirth, listening to their idol, or danced for the joy of being able to spend the night with Apollo, together. Their laughter permeated the air, joining the sounds of the lyre, filling the room with melodic mirth. Apollo shining, like a ray of sunshine, stood up to dance with his friends. Like Eros, he wore a white exomis, revealing his tanned skin, and godly body.

"_A flower is dealt to the hand of Death,_

_Where it dies, wilting on Earth,_

_Finding its salvation in Dis._

_Yet, at winters' end_

_It sprouts again,_

_Unhappily bound to the Earth._"

Those surrounding him began to chant with him, slowly moving around Hestia's fire; even Hestia joined the dance.

Kore longed to join them, but was unsure of her father's reaction to her sneaking in. Something or someone crept in the shadows along with Kore, slowly approaching her.

"Kore" the shadow spoke. At the mention of her name she shrieked; the shadow also shrieked in surprise.

"Oh, do shut up Phobus. Kore, you know better than to scare Phobus. I do not understand how _you_ represent fear, brother." Deimus, with ghastly scars on his body, rested his head on a column.

The deities and their friends, disturbed from the shrieking, glanced toward the corner of the room. After noticing it was only Kore and her friends, most returned to their business.

Zeus, on the other hand, ceased flirting with the nymphs, fuming with anger. He growled, "Kore!" She winced as he uttered her name with such monstrosity.

"Yes, father?" she asked innocently. Deimus, God of Terror, stood there chuckling next to his friend. _I wonder if she is truly afraid of her father_, he pondered silently. Phobus caught a glimpse of Zeus approaching, in anger; he decided to hide behind Kore.

_Stupid Phobus_, she thought. "Kore, does Demeter know you are here? Of course, she does not; if she knew you would not be in hiding."

"Father-"

"Lord." She winced, as he refused she call him father.

"Lord Zeus, my mother has no knowledge of my presence on Olympus."

He countered, "Then, you should not be here. I will not have Demeter ruin our celebration, again, because of you." Kore eyes' rimmed with tears.

Hera moved from her throne to join her husband. "My Lord, I enjoy her company. I insisted that she come to join me today; she obeyed. Why should she be chastised for that?" Hera winked at Kore; she placed her hand on Zeus' shoulder.

Zeus glared at Hera. _How dare she interfere in my affairs_?

As if sensing the question behind his eyes, she whispered, sadly, into his ears, "You owe me." Zeus grimaced, and then returned to his conquests, fuming with frustration.

Hera looked down, smiling at Kore. "Kore, it has been ages since you have visited. I hope this will not be the last time. Now, run along." _How I detest that child's mother, my own sister, _Hera reflected_._

Kore, walked straight to Phobus, knocking him on the head. "Stupid Phobus, always giving people a fright. What if my mother had been here?"

Phobus glanced at the floor, a bit scared, "I'm sorry Kore. Please, forgive me. You know I can be somewhat jumpy." Kore gave her friend a hug, reeling Deimus into a group hug.

"I have missed both of you so much," Kore said to her friends.

************

"Hecate, you may proceed. I need to take my horse to the stables." Hades stood on his dark chariot, waiting for Hecate to leap off.

Hecate glanced at Hades, noticing a gleam in his eye. "My Lord, are you certain you do not wish me to accompany you?" She arched an eyebrow.

Hades smirked at her, "Hecate, sometimes, I believe you're my mother not my friend. I'll be fine, I'm a big boy." Hecate laughed, while Hades' ears turned pink. "Really Hecate, you are immature."

Still giggling, "My Lord, you're not planning to escape are you?" Hades gave her his infamous Cheshire cat grin.

While heading for the stables, "Now, why would I want to do that?" Hecate shook her head at him.

Once Hades had left his black stallion, Ruby, in the stables, he entered the Panthenon, cautiously. He glanced around, not knowing how to get to the throne room. _Great, I'm going to get lost or worse, be noticed_.

He entered the halls, glancing at the two distinct trails. _It would have been helpful if Hecate had waited, after all_, he thought to himself. He hissed, while slipping on his helmet. _Now, let's go look, for what should have been, my throne room. _He slithered into a hall, morphing into the shadows.

************

"Deimus, where is your sister? Harmonia hasn't visited for months." Kore kept hugging her friends.

"How should I know? She doesn't exactly enjoy our company. We drain, much, of her energy. She should be around here, though. Kore, you're suffocating us." Kore loosened her grip, but did not completely let go.

Hebe, the Goddess of Youth, approached her friend, and half sister. "Sorry, Phobus, Deimus, I'm going to steal Kore for a while. Unless, you boys want to dance with us?" Phobus shook his head nervously. Deimus laughed at his brother.

"Sorry Hebe, we are more suited to war than dancing. But, if you filled our cups, with nectar or ambrosia, we would not mind." With a wisp of her hand, a pitcher appeared in her small hands; she filled the brothers' cup.

Hebe pulled Kore into Apollo's group. Apollo ceased playing his golden lyre, to address Kore. "Kore, you grow more beautiful each year. When will you give me your hand in marriage? Are you not sixteen already?" Kore blushed at Apollo's attention.

"Apollo, are you not the God of Prophecy? I am willing to bet you already know my answer." Apollo smiled at Kore and softly kissed her forehead.

Turning his attention to the group, he said, "Luckily ladies, I will remain a single man." The nymphs began to giggle, while Apollo began reciting lines of poetry.

Creusa rose from the group, to stand close to Apollo and Kore. "I'm glad you took my advice. I wonder where Hermes is." Kore glanced around, clearly having forgotten about Hermes. Creusa turned her attention to Apollo. "Apollo, have you missed me?"

Hermes ran about, delivering messages to Zeus, from arriving guests. "Lord Zeus, Hecate has arrived." Zeus nodded, returning to his conquest, a young nymph.

Hecate walked over to Artemis and Athena, joining their conversation, after greeting each other. _He probably went back to the Underworld_, she pondered. _Oh well, he always did hate crowds._

Hermes was ready to leave the throne room to announce the other deities' arrivals, but he felt a tug at his hand. Kore reached up on her toes to give him a soft kiss. "Aren't you going to spend time with me, Hermes?" she inquired. _Right about now, I hate my job_, Hermes thought.

"Kore, I am busy. Maybe later." She gave him another kiss. "Let's find Iris. She can take over from here." He began to look for Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow and messenger of gods, second only to Hermes. Hermes couldn't find her, but he could care less. The gods would have to wait.

He pulled Kore, into the darkened halls, slowly showering her with kisses, while she giggled.

************

Hades heard footsteps approaching him, quickly. The Lord of the Dead kept walking, but closer to the marble walls. He crept in the shadows, as he heard the footsteps cease. Thinking he was alone he entered the hall, once again, only to be rammed into the wall.

He gasped, unsure of how anyone had spotted him while he was invisible.

***********

Hermes backed Kore into the wall, nuzzling her neck and randomly kissing her. He clumped his hands through her amber, rich hair. Kore pulled his lips to hers urgently; Hermes moved his lips quickly against her, causing her to gasp for air. As the minutes dragged on, their kisses and caresses gained urgency and passion.

Kore felt a breeze of humid air around her neck, thinking it was only Hermes; she pulled his lips to hers. His tongue slightly parted her lips, allowing their kiss to develop fervently. Kore hands groped Hermes hair, bringing them into a deeper kiss. Hermes began to groan into her mouth. Hermes pushed her into the wall fiercely, to gain balance.

They were too preoccupied to notice the wall was inches away from them.

Hades stood there frozen, with Kore's body being pushed into him. His body was tense, all around. _Pretend they are not there. Pretend the girl's body is not pushing into your own. Pretend this is not affecting you. Pretend the girl's warmth is not searing you, through your garments._

Hades stopped breathing when Hermes pushed Kore harder into him; the couple was oblivious to Hade's presence. Hades' lip began to curl up into a smirk. In that moment, Hades couldn't decide if he hated or loved Olympus.

Hermes whispered into Kore's ear, "You are beautiful. If you weren't mine I might be tempted to steal you." Kore pressed herself harder against him, feeling his warmth. He lifted her arms to the wall, with great force, observing all of her glory. Hermes brought her other hand to the wall, with more force, smacking her hand into the wall, which in reality was Hades' nose.

Hades let out a groan, audible to both parties, for the pain searing his nose. _I think they broke my nose_, he fumed. The couple shrieked upon hearing the strange noise.

"Phobus, is that you again? Stop playing games Deimus, you won't scare me again." Kore detached herself from Hermes, and stuck out her chin defiantly.

Hades removed his helmet, and then touched his bleeding nose. Ichor, the blood of gods streamed into his lips from his injured nose. Hermes took several steps back, sensing his uncles' anger as the shadows around him elongated.

"Hades" Hermes whispered.

"Hades?" Kore questioned Hermes. She had heard many stories of Hades, most were unpleasant. The nymphs, her access to the world she wished to live in, would tell her stories of how Hades made Hephaestus look beautiful. Some of her friends told her that he was, in fact only, a skeleton. She had never imagined that her friends could be extremely wrong.

Hades groaned again as he touched his nose, softly. He looked at the young lady before him. "Yes, I am Hades, God of the Underworld and the Dead."

**You know you are tempted to press that green button. Love, Meli**


	4. Encounter

**A/N: I am sorry I took forever to write this chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block and I went to Disneyland for my birthday. I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, ErikaCrotts, Fostersb, yAsRveG, KrnYong, and Coolboy. I want to thank those who put me on alert. but people I am not feeling the love. Many of you have put this story on alert or read it, I love review because it allows me to see what I am doing right or wrong. So please, be nice, and review if you can. Btw I posted a new story, which is an original thought of mine. If you want to read it my profile has the link. PLEASE READ & REVIEW.**

**Love Meli**

Kore shifted, nervously, around the lingering shadows. They seemed to consume the hall creating a mysterious glow about the marble columns. Hades stood against the wall, clutching his nose. _I never get hurt in the Underworld, wretched girl_, he contemplated.

Hades removed his hand from his ichor flowing nose. His gaze landed on Kore and his eyes widened. A smirk came across his face, as he watched her shift nervously. Hermes kept his eyes glued to the floor and his cheeks flashed pink. Kore stole a glimpse at Hermes and their eyes locked. They both blushed, and distanced themselves further apart.

The pair did not look at each other for a decent amount of time, because they kept their gaze on the floor. Hades laughed inside at the foolish pair. Hades took a step forward, frightening Kore into taking several steps back and slightly brushing her body against Hermes.

Kore and Hermes stiffened, both blushing a color that would have done a red rose justice. They distanced themselves even further apart. Kore tried to keep her golden eyes on her feet, but she simply couldn't resist.

Her eyes met Hades, and for a split second Hades eyes' dilated emerald green, rather than pitch black. Her eyes lingered on his face. It was evident, from his complexion, he hardly left his abode of shadows and darkness. His skin wasn't sickly pale though, but more of creamy ivory complexion. She took notice of his dilating eyes, which dilated back to the color of his home. His lustrous black mane trailed to his shoulders, creating the illusion of shadows, through the waves of his hair.

On his forehead rested his crown headband, crafted by the God of Craftsmanship, Hephaestus. She gasped, as her eyes fell on it, for the crown could rival that of her fathers' crown. It was crafted of onyx and embedded with emeralds, from within his gates of Dis. The crown dipped beautifully between his eyes with pointed ends, both at the top and bottom. The arrangement complemented his strong jaw and handsome face. She could not resist from staring at his inviting lips.

She continued her gaze downward, to find him wearing a grey chiton, draped over by his black himation, which hooked on his left shoulder by a skull brooch. She took in account of his biceps, which were the perfect size, not too big, not too small. The admiration in her eyes disappeared as she caught him snarling at her, fuming with anger and pain.

"You, insolent child! Were you not so worked up on your lover's lips and caresses, I would not have a broken nose. Next time, when you decide you wish to take a lover, do us the favor to find a chamber. And you, nephew, next time you should be more careful about how you conduct yourself. We needn't need another Aphrodite or Zeus. Now go announce me to Zeus." _Might as well get this over with_, he thought. Hermes slowly backed away, fleeing to throne room, leaving Kore fending for herself.

Kore stood a few feet away from Hades, slowly boiling to anger. "Now run along child, and tell Hebe that she is to mend me." Kore gnashed her teeth together. _Child, did he just call me a child!_

"I am not a child, you old pervert. When was it that you were planning on announcing yourself? You creepy, old pervert!" She stood on her toes, trying to reach his level, but barely reached his chest.

"I had no intention on ruining Hermes' fun. It was your hand which broke my nose, child." Kore reached her hand high and swiftly swept it across his face. It barely hurt him, but his temper began to match his dilating black eyes.

He grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly. "Child, you will remember that you are in the presence of the God of the Underworld. You do not wish to anger me." She glared at him, her golden eyes seeming to turn to flames.

"I do not see the God of the Underworld in my presence. I do, however, see a coward and pervert standing before me. And, I have told you, I am not a child!"

She yanked her wrist back, with determination set in her eyes_. All day long I have been called a child. I will tolerate it no longer. _

His trailed his gaze along her body. His gaze lingered on the slit of her dress, which revealed her legs. He couldn't help but admire her adolescent curves, her playful lips, her fiery hair, and her warm, but angry eyes. _Indeed my dear, you are definitely not a child_, he mused.

"My dear, you may rest assured, you will pay for insulting the Lord of the Dead. And you will start by giving me a kiss." He stepped closer to Kore; she took several steps back. A few seconds later, Kore found the wall on her back, and a smile played across Hades face.

She trembled as he placed his hands on her waist. She did not wish to admit the pleasing, refreshing feeling. Hades eyes were dilating back and forth between emeralds and death.

He smirked, "Not as defiant are you now? You are nothing, but a child."

Her face contorted with anger, at his last word. "You are nothing, but a pervert. Remove your filthy hands from my waist, or I will tell Zeus, my father."

He grabbed her waist firmer, and his voice boomed with rage. "You dare threaten me with Zeus, child. What is your name?"

"That is none of your concern. Release me before I relate this incident to your brother and my father."

"Oh, so you are another one of Zeus' bastards." Tears threatened her. _My father loves me_, she repeated to herself. She pressed hard against his chest. Hades skin, always cool, began to turn warm when it came into contact with her warm, radiant skin. Taken by surprise, he took several steps back, allowing Kore a chance to escape.

She rushed toward the throne room, leaving Hades alone to dwell in the shadows. He clutched at his chest and his eyebrow arched then scrunched together. _Well, that's a first_, he pondered.

He followed her echoing steps to find his way to the throne room. _At least, I am no longer lost._

************

Hermes entered the throne room, flushed and embarrassed, but overall guilty for leaving Kore with Hades. He sighed as he approached Zeus.

Zeus was preoccupied with his tongue inside one of the nymphs' mouth. Hera looked the other way pretending to watch Apollo. Tears rimmed her hurtful eyes.

"Lord Zeus." Hermes kneeled on one knee when addressing his father.

Zeus turned his attention from his conquest to his son. "What is it, Hermes?"

Hermes lifted himself, "Lord Hades has arrived at Olympus, and will be here shortly." Zeus eyes flashed lightning then coldly smiled.

"It is about time that my brother acknowledges me as King of the Gods." He turned to the throne room. "Gods and Goddesses, nymphs, and other creatures, my brother, Hades, will shortly be joining us in celebration."

The room grew deadly silent, gossiping and song ceased. Every head turned towards Zeus at the mention of Hades name. Hecate glanced at the silent room. _It is no wonder Hades hates it here._ Some of the nymphs' face brightened, especially Minthos and Leuce. Eris, who arrived shortly after Hades, stood erect surrounding herself with chaos and anger. _How dare he_, she thought. She glanced at Charon, the ferryman of Acheron, his face brightened up, as he heard of his masters' arrival.

After a few moments of silence, the room was filled with gossip of Hades, good and bad. Kore silently entered the room, not wishing to cause a scene.

Eros glanced at the Maiden of Spring then at Aphrodite.

"My lady, you have given permission for the coupling I have chosen?" Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, glanced at Kore with a mischievous smile on her gorgeous face.

She spoke to Eros in a playful tone. "Eros, you have my consent. I believe you have started without my permission. You did visit the Fates only days ago, when you got your brilliant idea. See it through, I give the coupling my blessing." Eros bowed then folded his powdery, white wings on his back.

************

Hades followed the music of Apollo's lyre. His mind, replayed the incident with Kore. He did not know the maiden's name, yet the touch of her fingertips lingered. He clutched at his chest again, then shook his head. _This is ridiculous_, he thought.

For a while, the music ceased playing, but he continued in the direction it had been. He came across a set of white marble doors, depicting Zeus' throne with Zeus resting on it. He took a deep breath and made a move for the door.

When he entered the room, all gossiping immediately stopped. All eyes and heads turned toward him. It sent a chill down his spine, when he realized everybody was studying him. He decided to stand straighter, but he still felt self-conscious.

_This is, yet, another reason why I hate Olympus_, he contemplated.

Zeus rose from the floor, his golden exomis giving way to his overgrown muscles. "Hades, brother, I am glad I did not have to visit the Underworld to bring you to my glorious Kingdom. Hebe, prepare ambrosia for the God of the Underworld. Now Hades, sit." Hades face flushed color when Zeus ordered him to sit like a dog.

Dionysus, God of Wine, approached his uncle. He placed an arm around his shoulder. Hades scrunched his nose at Dionysus' smell.

"Wine for everybody!" Dionysus claimed while he raised his cup high in the air. He chugged down the cup of wine and stumbled back into unconsciousness. Hades couldn't help, but laugh. His laughter boomed through his chest as his nephew hit the floor, unconscious from drinking wine the whole day.

Kore glanced at the pervert and laughed herself. After a while everybody except Zeus, accustomed to being the center of attention, laughed. Hades slowly ceased laughing, yet nobody else did.

_First they all stare at me, then they all laugh at me. I'm never visiting Olympus again,_ he thought.

He caught a glimpse of Kore, but Kore was gazing at his prized possession. His helmet, which allowed him invincibility.

**Green button below, you know you want to push it.**


	5. Provoked

**A/N: Another chapter is up thank you to my reviewers: ErikaCrotts, Fostersb, yAsRVeg, Monito, Lottie, apedigo08, Silverstreakednight, and anybody who has put this on alert or favorited it. Hope you enjoy leave me a review.**

Once all had settled down, Hades walked over to his dark, magnificent throne. Consequently, his throne sat between Hera's throne and Aphrodite's throne. He exhaled as he noticed Aphrodite was nowhere to be seen. _Who is that girl sneaking off with this tim_e, he pondered.

Minutes later, he watched as Aphrodite and Ares entered the room, one after the other. Ares, Hade's favorite nephew, entered the room with a slight blush on his cheeks and tousled hair. A few seconds after entering the room, Ares noticed there was a dark figure sitting on the Lord of the Underworld's throne.

Ares face brightened slightly. He exclaimed, "Uncle!" He rushed forward and gave a slight bow to the God of the Underworld.

Hades smiled at his nephew, "Ares, I have not been receiving much warrior souls in the Underworld. May I assume you have been preoccupied?" he asked, slightly throwing his head toward Aphrodite's direction. Ares, God of War, smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean Uncle? She is married to my brother Hephaestus." Ares put on a disgusted face with a smirk, as Aphrodite strolled in front of them. "Hades, although I am glad to see you, what are you doing on Olympus?" Hades face darkened and his eyes began to dilate.

"Zeus thought it necessary that I attend the meeting tonight." Kore strolled by them, trying to catch up to Aphrodite. Hades let his gaze linger. "Ares, who is that girl? I don't remember her."

Ares glanced at Kore, "That is Kore; she is somewhat new and rather young. Her mother is Demeter, your sister. She's such a pretty little flower, but has a temper worse than any goddess I've ever known." Hades chuckled as he placed his hand on his slightly imprinted cheek.

"So Ares, when will you be chasing after a war, or are you too preoccupied in chasing Love?"

***********

Ares, with flaming red hair, eyes made of blue marble, and with the body of a warrior that seemed to be carved of marble, chuckled. His lean warrior body shook with the tremors of his chuckles and Aphrodite couldn't help, but indulge in the sight of its voluptuous muscles.

She kept walking around the room trying to find her pitiful husband. After minutes of searching, with no luck, she stumbled into Eris. Aphrodite's eyes turned cold as the watery depths of the ocean. _How dare she arrive on Olympus_, she thought.

"Aphrodite, where is Ares? Are you not glad to see me?" Aphrodite's gorgeous face turned to a scowl.

"Eris, you are not allowed on Olympus, Zeus forbade it. How dare you show your face here, after your incident with the Golden Apple? Because of you, I am blamed for the Trojan War."

Eris cut in, with a cold, sword slicing voice, "Do not blame me. You brought the blame upon yourself, by giving Helen to Paris. It was a good thing Hephaestus listened to me; I was getting rather tired of sharing Ares with you."

Aphrodite's scowl would have frightened warriors worse than the Aegis, which depicted the hideous face of Medusa. "You? You told my husband to prepare the golden net? First, you have us fighting with each other in a meaningless war, and then you get me caught in infidelity, only because Ares prefers me. Don't make me laugh; you are pathetic."

"Me? Pathetic? I create chaos, discord. I let the world unravel unto its doom. All you can do is look pretty and gather lovers. And you call me pathetic."

Aphrodite ceased her laughter, "If you do not disappear from my sight in the next minute, I will show you what damage I can do." As Aphrodite turned a cold shoulder on Eris, Eris stood in front of Aphrodite and struck her face, with great force.

************

The room stood silent as all heads turned toward Eris and Aphrodite. Kore, who had been following Aphrodite, rushed to Aphrodite's side. Aphrodite's oceanic eyes seemed to leak water from the ocean. She placed her hand on her flaming cheek.

Kore tried to dry Aphrodite's tears; she turned to give Eris a look of disgust. "How dare you strike down Aphrodite?"

"Do not meddle in affairs that are of no concern to you, little girl." Kore face turned crimson.

"If you call me a little girl again, it will ensure your ticket straight to Tartarus."

Eris eyes, black as chaos, turned the deepest shade of black. "Are you threatening me little girl?" Kore left Aphrodite's side to stand face to face with Eris. _I'm tired of being called anything but my name,_ Kore thought.

************

"This is magnificent. I have not seen a battle in months." Hades groaned as he saw the unraveling chaos before him. He watched his relatives join the quarrel and sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously, Ares, are you not concerned for Aphrodite? She's good with words, and good in bed, but in a fight, she does not stand a chance." Ares kept his eyes glued to the gathering of people.

"Lord Hades, I am honestly more concerned for Eris. That poor creature will be distraught when she loses."

_I hate drama and conflicts_, Hades thought. "Nephew, how can you be so cruel?"

Ares pulled his uncle from his throne. He pointed at Kore standing face to face with Eris. "If Kore is confronting Eris, then Eris is lost, my Lord. That is why I feel sorry, because of Kore. She has a nasty temper, almost rivaling mine."

Hades glanced at Kore, who stood on her toes to reach Eris' height. "Do not tempt me Eris."

Eris chuckled, "What is a child, like you, going to harm me with? Are you going to throw flowers at me, little girl?" Kore positioned herself like a lioness, almost ready to pounce on her prey, but Athena stepped in.

She spoke to Eris, with a resonating voice that dripped poison, "Eris, it would be wise if you left Olympus. You have already stirred up trouble. Today is a day for celebration, not for bickering. If you would like to fight, I would happily accompany you to the training grounds or, better, Ares could accompany you. It would not be wise to ruin a celebration that Zeus enjoys." She made her way to Aphrodite and handed her a handkerchief. "Dry your eyes, Aphrodite. You mustn't cry every time you are hit. Hebe will take care of you."

Aphrodite bowed in appreciation, but the rivalry between the two still lingered. Athena then mentioned to Kore, "Kore, you are a grown woman and should behave like one. If you would like to fight, then take it to the training grounds. Use your skills, not your fists." Kore nodded as she slowly backed away. _I'm going to pull out all of her hair someday, _she mentioned to herself.

Eris still stood there, more than ready to smack someone. Unfortunately, that someone was Hera. Hera had made her way through the crowd to disperse the crowd, but was caught in the fight.

Hera, Goddess of Marriage, fell on her knees. "Eris, you are never to appear on Olympus again. You will never appear before me again. The biggest offense to the Queen of the Gods, is to raise a finger against her. Now, leave Olympus. I do not wish to look upon your disgusting face, ever again."

Eris scowled and crept closer to Hera.

************

The only gods who were not in the gossiping circle surrounding Hera, Athena, and Eris was Hades, Ares and Zeus. Ares fumed with anger. "How dare she strike my mother! Hades, will you help me escort Eris out. When she is angered and in the heat of passion, she disturbs everything."

Hades thought, _stay in peace, in the quiet or enter the angry gossiping mob of relatives. Decisions, decisions._

Hades did not have time to decide which the best choice was. Ares pulled his uncle through the crowd. By the time they had arrived Hera was fuming with anger in the arms of Zeus.

Zeus voice thundered through the crowd, "You are forbidden on Olympus. The rest of you resume the celebration. The crowd began to disperse, but Harmonia, God of Peace and Harmony, remained.

Her peaceful and soothing voice was light with honey, "Eris, you should heed their advice and leave." Harmonia began to sway on her feet. Eris' aura of chaos weakened the peace goddess. Ares rushed towards her daughter and caught her falling body in time.

Ares' warrior, raw voice resonated in Eris ears, "Eris, as your Lord and Lord of the counsel of which you reside in, I command you to leave Olympus. We will speak more later." He turned heel, taking his daughter towards Aphrodite; he gently stroked his daughters' hair, knowing that his aura was weakening her too.

Eris and Hades were left alone. Hades glanced at Eris who stood rock still, her fists clenched tight. Hades asked, "Would you like me to escort you Eris? I could take you to the Underworld and distract you in my bedroom." Eris glared at him with murderous, calculating eyes.

"No, my Lord. I would not be any fun under this stage of rage I am in." She looked at Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge, who walked toward her side.

Nemesis spoke to Hades, "I will accompany her, Lord Hades." Hades nodded as he watched the two depart from Olympus.

Hades stood in the room alone, with no company beside him, until Athena stood by him. "How have you been Lord Hades? I do hope you are judging the dead wisely." Hades nodded as he continued to converse with Athena, his favorite niece by far.

************

Kore noticed the little slump in Ares arms and rushed toward Aphrodite's throne. Harmonia, wearing a golden peplos was awake, but oddly paled by the draining of her energy. Her mahogany colored hair stroked by Ares and Aphrodite and her eyes shone like chocolate.

"Will she be alright?" Kore asked Aphrodite. Aphrodite nodded.

"She just needs rest. Ares, my love, it is better if you leave. You drain her as well." Ares eyes showed the hurt in them, but he did not wish to see Harmonia suffer. As he walked by Hades and Athena, Athena hit him on the head with a spear. Ares groaned with pain and turned on Athena.

"Athena, do you wish to take this to the training field?"

She laughed, "Do you wish for me to finish what I started at Troy? Should I injure your other shoulder? Is that all you think about Ares, fighting? You should teach your counsel respect and manners."

"Athena, if you wish to fight, which is evident in your grey eyes, then meet me at the training grounds." She nodded as Ares cracked his neck.

Hades stood there, being ignored. As he walked toward his throne he noticed many of the guests staring at him. Their eyes followed him where ever he went. Whispers filled the hall, along with suspicious glances at Hades. _Why does everybody keep staring at me_, h_e_ thought. He continued to walk uncomfortably. _This is worse than having the Dead for company. _

_************_

Hermes entered the throne room in a hurry. He threw desperate glances around the room, trying to locate Kore. He found her, but he was too far away. He approached Zeus and kneeled to one knee before him.

"Lord Zeus, your sister Demeter has arrived." He stood up screaming a little louder, hoping Kore would hear him, "Demeter is in the hall heading towards the throne room. Demeter is here."

Zeus, who was busy placing cold water on Hera's face, looked at his son weirdly.

"Yes, Hermes, I believe you have told us that Demeter is here. Now run along."

Hermes glanced at Kore, who stood frozen beside Harmonia. She glanced at Hermes, who blushed and nodded his head.

Kore excused herself from Harmonia's presence. _Oh my Goddess, my mother is here. What should I tell her? _She glanced around the room looking for a hiding place. She ran around until she stood before the thrones. She searched for the tallest one, which happened to be Hades, dark and somber throne. On his death filled throne sat his helmet of invisibility.

Kore smiled to herself. She approached Hades' throne cautiously, not wishing to disturb its owner. She noticed that Hades was on the opposite side of the room preoccupied with some dancing nymphs. Kore recognized them as Minthos and Leuce.

She grabbed the helmet hastily and, without hesitation, placed it on her head. When she placed it on her head she disappeared completely from visibility.

Demeter, a plump goddess with a round face and sparkling green eyes, entered the throne room. She glanced around the room and found her preferred company.

Kore sighed as her mother rushed past her. _Memo to me, return the helmet with a thank you note. _

Hades, who had been smothered by his two favorite nymphs, returned to his throne. He sat back looking at Hera with sympathetic eyes as her eyes welled up because of the physical pain and pain that her husband was not concerned enough to stick by her side. Instead, he continued sticking his tongue down his conquests' throat.

"Hera, if you ever wish to get away from Olympus for a few days, the Underworld will always be there." She sobbed and nodded as she retreated to her room.

_Stupid Zeus, he has a beautiful wife, yet continues to act like a single man. Thank the Underworld, I am not married._ He snorted at the idea of him being married. He reached out his hand toward his helmet, but all he found was a vacant spot. His eyes dilated darker than any color present in the Underworld_. Hermes, God of Thieves_, he thought.

Kore ran toward the stables as she noticed the shadows around Hades surrounded not only him, but his whole throne.

"Hermes!" Hades voice echoed through the entire room.

************

Eris walked with her head cast down toward the floor.

Nemesis spoke, her voice filled with venom, "Eris, if you wanted to do damage, then it is not wise to act when you have a fit. Your best, chaotic ideas have come from a thinking rational mind."

Eris walked and every living thing she touched turned to chaos. "I want the Olympians to pay for humiliating me. Nemesis, I need to exact revenge."

Nemesis smiled a smile that would have put Hades to shame. "I am the Goddess of Revenge, my dear. Think, what is Zeus or the Olympians scared of the most?"

Eris began to piece information together, "Dethronement," she whispered.

Nemesis encouraged her further, her aura feeding Eris, the idea of revenge. Chaos and revenge combined into a deathly combination. "If the rumors are correct, who can dethrone Zeus? Who must we nurture?"

Eris eyes shone bright with the malicious idea. She whispered as the cold smile played on her lips, "Ouranos."

**Cliffhanger. Sorry. Green button below just click and write and I will write faster**

**Love, Meli**


	6. Blamed

**A/N: To my readers: sorry for the late update, due to the lack of inspiration (and reviews lol). I have started school and I am currently writing 2 fanfics and 1 original story and I am doing one-shots for contests which I will develop into a chapter story, so the story that gets the most reviews, will be updated first and more frequently. Please review, because reviews are my way of knowing how I am doing and if you like the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Love Meli**

Aphrodite sat on her throne, silently combing Harmonia's hair. Harmonia, trying to reclaim her strength and serenity, slept in her mother's lap. Strangely enough, being around Aphrodite and Apollo kept her energized and happy.

Aphrodite's gaze lingered on Hades, who seemed to be surrounded by elongating shadows. His eyes dilated fully black as he searched for the Helm of Darkness. Aphrodite's lip curled into mischievous smile as she caught a glimpse of Eros, who crossed the room to join Aphrodite.

"My lady, will Harmonia be fine?" he inquired. Aphrodite, sadly, looked upon her daughter's face and nodded.

"Yes Eros, she will be fine; she merely needs rest. I see you have begun to execute your plan for the coupling."

"Of course, my Lady. I noticed you did not inform Lord Hades of his thief."

Aphrodite purred, "Why should I, Eros? I do not like to interfere in your plans, as I do not like you to interfere in mine. Besides, I have reason to believe it was part of the plan, was it not?"

A smirk played on the handsome face of the God of Love. "It was, my Lady. It was." At that Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, chuckled as she watched the plan unfold before her eyes.

************

Hades glanced around the room for Hermes, the God of Thieves. Hermes, who heard his name averred with atrocity, stepped closer to the exit of the throne room. Hades, his senses keen with anger, caught a glimpse of a shuffling Hermes. _You never steal from the God of Wealth_, Hades thought to himself.

"Hermes, you little thief. Where is it, boy?" Hermes, oblivious to his uncle's stolen object, shook with fear as the shadows slowly crept towards him. "You will answer the God of the Underworld, or you will become a snack for Cerberus."

Hades stumbled backward, "H-Hades, I-I don't k-know what you are insinuating."

"Hermes, you are driving my patience. If I wish it, I could place you in Tartarus for a couple of nights. How would you like that, Hermes?" Hermes' body trembled at the word 'Tartarus'.

The deities turned their attention towards the rising shadows and the angry voice of Hades. Hades closed the gap between Hermes and him, by grabbing Hermes by his exomis. "Hermes, you have one minute to inform me of the whereabouts of the Helm of Darkness before I drag you to the Underworld." At these words, every pair of eyes was upon Hades and Hermes.

"I have told you Lord Hades, I do not know the whereabouts of your Helm of Darkness." Hades felt eyes bore onto his back. He noticed his relatives gossiping about his current state and his argument with Hermes.

_Must they always do this. Do they not have lives of their own,_ Hades thought. He grabbed Hermes' exomis tighter and dragged him out of the throne room. _What did I do now?_ Hermes contemplated.

Eros and Aphrodite watched the God of the Underworld exit the throne room. "I believe that is my cue to leave, my Lady." Aphrodite smirked as Eros left.

She muttered to herself, as Eros followed Hades, "If you only knew what Fate had in store for you, you would have never left the Underworld."

************

Kore arrived at the stables in a matter of minutes. Running through the hills and forest with the nymphs had built up her endurance. The stables had been one of the few parts she hardly visited, due to the fact that she never had time.

She caught a glimpse of Apollo's golden chariot. Her mind raced back to her younger days when Apollo had taken her on a ride on the chariot and she had accidentally fallen. She went back to her mother with nasty bruises and cuts; Demeter had, then, prohibited her from riding with Apollo and called him dangerous. She had gone to complain to Zeus, who simply, annoyed with Demeter's blabbering, prohibited Kore from riding on the chariot.

Kore looked over the chariot, crafted of gold, by Hephaestus. On the sides of the chariot, were engravings of archers shooting arrows into the sun, wolves running through the forest, dolphins swimming in the ocean and Apollo standing next to a laurel tree. The first time she had seen the chariot, she was blinded by the light, but at the moment the light did not hit it and she could enjoy its splendor and beauty.

She glanced around the stable and stood on the chariot. To her, it felt great being on the chariot and disobeying her mother's wishes. _How do you enjoy that mother? Your little girl isn't listening to you any longer_, she thought.

She continued walking through the stables, until she stumbled upon Hades' chariot. In the shadows and dark, it stood above the rest of the chariots. The jewels gleamed with purpose as they depicted episodes of the Titan Wars. She placed her hands on the jewels and felt the cool material, which the chariot was crafted of. The depictions on the wheels were skulls, an object that Kore had never laid eyes upon.

The horse beside the chariot kept bickering, knowing there was a presence near. In order to not frighten the horse, she removed the Helm of Darkness and placed it under her arm, as she soothingly spoke words to Ruby.

************

"I will only ask once more, Hermes. Where did you leave my helmet?" Hermes face was in complete terror as Hades' eyes dilated between black and a slick form of gray.

"Lord Hades, I barely became aware that it was stolen."

_This is the reason why, Hermes, is my least favorite nephew. He steals and does not have the decency to accept his mistakes_.

"Hermes, remember, my demonic dog loves god food." Hermes cringed at the mention of Cerberus.

Eros calmly walked up to Hades, who became a terrifying picture when he was upset. "Lord Hades, I believe you have the wrong culprit. Usually, Hermes, the coward, would be begging for your mercy at the mention of Cerberus. However, he is only confused."

"Eros, do not interfere in my affairs, as I do not interfere in yours." _I have already interfered_, Eros mused.

"Yes, my Lord. But it would be unwise to leave your other belongings unattended, especially that magnificent chariot, crafted by Hephaestus himself. Perhaps, my Lord, you left the Helm of Darkness in your chariot."

"Eros, that is ridiculous. I had it when Kore and Hermes were…" _Kore_, he roared in his head.

"Hermes, if you are not the thief, I will owe an apology, but if I find it were you, my dog will feast on you." With those words he nodded at Eros, who had a smirk plastered on his face, and left toward his chariot.

Hermes quickly left to the throne room, afraid of Hades' return.

"Let the games begin, my Lord," Eros muttered to himself.

************

Kore stroked Ruby's lustrous black mane, as she silently hummed to herself. She had placed the helmet on the Hades' chariot.

Hades' shadows merged with the darkened room as he slowly and silently crept toward his chariot. As Eros had mentioned, the helmet rested on his mysterious chariot.

"Little girl, you thought you could steal from the God of Wealth."

To Kore's horror Hades stood behind her holding his helmet. _I should have never took it off_, she reflected.

"The name is Kore, not little girl. Besides, I would have made sure to return it."

He glared at her with dilating eyes. "Has my sister never taught you manners? You never take anything without asking for permission, especially where I am concerned."

"But I didn't have time. My mother arrived and she doesn't know…Let go of my wrist. Let go." She struggled against his grasp. You pervert, let go of me. Wait until my father hears about this."

"Wait until your mother hears about your manners." Kore struggled persistently against his grasp. _Not mother_, she thought.

"First you break my nose, insolent child. Then, you steal my most beloved possession. What is it you will steal next, child?"

Kore's face turned crimson with anger. "My name is Kore, and you will do well to remember it. I am not a child. Now release me. I will do anything, but do not take me to Demeter. I beg of you."

Hades smirked. The little flower could be tamed. "No. You will get your justice for insulting the God of the Underworld." He dragged a reluctant Kore towards the throne room, where her mother resided.

************

As the deities were enjoying their feast on Olympus, another deity wandered the coast of Crete. He was gigantic, with bulging muscles, and sky blue eyes. His beard was worn long and shaggy. His body was contaminated with dirt and blood. Without energy, he walked the coast of Crete until he came in contact with a nymph, who had not attended summer solstice. He approached her as she bathed near the ocean.

She was oblivious to the fact of somebody standing behind her. He entered the room and violently clasped his hands around her skull. Her eyes clouded with the risk of death. As the minutes passed, his body grew healthier, his beard shorter, his eyes colder, while her body grew meek with energy and her life energy faded into him. She lay lifeless on the sands near Crete with the birds hovering over her.

_It feels good to be back_.

**Green button below, go ahead and push it. It's magic.**


	7. Caught

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers: ErikaCrotts, Fostersb, KCurley, Midnight Shadow Fae, Pancha, ****heygirl12345,** **Em321****and everybody and anybody who reviewed, put the story on alert, or favorite the story, you hold a special place in my heart. I love feedback, so let me know what you think.**

Eros placed his warm hands on Aphrodite, "Everything is falling into its rightful place. The Moirae have never been wrong Aphrodite, so why are you being skeptic, my lady?" Aphrodite smirked at Eros.

"Although, I enjoy these games of yours, Eros, this one is different. How will you be successful with Demeter around? Besides, the Moirae do not always have the best intentions. Where were their good intentions when I was forced to marry Hephaestus? Look at him," she pointed to a corner of the room, where Hephaestus worked on a shield. "He sits there day and night, working on his worthless projects. It is true that his crafts are the best, especially his jewelry, but how can they force me to love that? _It_ is nothing but a rock, an immovable rock." _How can you contain Love, when it is meant for everyone?_ _How can you love something that doesn't have a heart_?

"My lady, perhaps their intentions are not the best, but their decisions have meaning and affect those in their hands. Fate happens for a reason; in this case, I will be helping the Moirae."

Aphrodite laughed throwing her head back, "Eros, you sound philosophical. I might have confused you with Athena." Eros smiled sweetly at his Lady.

"Their strings are slowly intertwining and once that happens nothing will be able to stop the Moirae and the web they have strung. So let's have fun and watch, my lady." Aphrodite smiled mischievously.

"Oh, if I must," she said with a hint of sarcasm, forgetting about her new found enemy.

************

Hermes glanced around the throne room, trying to locate Kore. He searched every corner for her, but she was nowhere in sight. _At least, she escaped in time_, he thought.

Demeter, with her plump form and heavy hips, roamed around the room. She glared at Aphrodite. If looks could kill, she would have killed Aphrodite and sent her to the deepest pits of Tartarus to suffer the fate of Sisyphus. Aphrodite merely smirked at her.

Most of the divinities felt awkward around the Goddess of Harvest and Zeus was no different. As Demeter approached, he made sure to not look her in the face. _ She was the biggest mistake in my life, _he contemplated.

"Zeus, you did not even invite me yourself." He looked at her with utter disgust. With his back towards her, he ignored her as he ravaged a nymph.

"Zeus." She tapped his shoulder lightly. When he turned around, her eyes grew bright.

"I am busy, Demeter. Remove yourself from my presence." Demeter did nothing of the sort. Instead, she pushed the nymph out of her seat and sat closer to Zeus.

Zeus, the King of Gods, simply stood up and walked away from Demeter, who clung to him like a child. Demeter frustrated at Zeus paying attention to other divinities, other than her, sat on her throne drumming her fingers on the armrest.

************

Kore tried to release herself from Hades' iron grip. "Let go you coward. Let go." She tried to pull her hand back, but he pulled her towards him.

"Stop fussing, Kore!" The shadows surrounding him grew intense and they clouded themselves around Kore.

"How do you know my name?" He scowled at her.

"How dare you steal my Helm of Darkness? What was going through your mind, may I ask? Did you think you would get away with it? First, you almost break my nose, then you steal from me."

Kore, Goddess of Spring, grew angry releasing heat waves through her body and clouding Hades.

"Lord Hades, oh wonderful God of the Underworld," she teased, "will you stop complaining."

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her tighter to his body. He hissed, "You will learn manners. I receive enough rude remarks by my relatives; you will be one less."

"Your reputation is well deserved. You stink of death and you obviously don't fit in anywhere. You should go back to wherever you came from because you are not wanted." Half of her was lying and the other half was telling the truth. Her words hit home. He tightened his hold on her wrist and wrung her into the throne room.

_Not my mother_, she thought.

***********

A lone soldier rode through the sands of Crete, close to the ocean. Zephyr, the West Wind, caressed his face and swept his hair gliding it through the air. The soldier attired in his armor, had been assigned to patrol the banks of the ocean. He had been riding for what seemed hours, with no food or drink.

Slowly he stopped to retrieve his canister filled with warm water. As he gulped down the last drop, savoring the taste that would have to last for countless hours, he spotted a body on the ocean shore.

At first glance he could see the body no longer stirred or contained any life. He slowly rushed toward the body on foot. The sight before him was grotesque and he did everything in his might to keep his food inside his belly.

The body, if he could call it that, lay on its back, with thinning hair and wrinkled skin. Its eyes popped out of its face and the skull gushed out blood. It seemed to be shocked in horror. The body, although fresh, carried the aroma of rotten meat. It seemed a shame to die alone, in such a painful way.

The soldier crept closer, holding an obolos coin, which was the payment for the dead to cross the river Acheron, and placed it inside the rotting corpse's mouth. He silently prayed for the soul to be carried into the Underworld.

As he approached his belongings, he noticed his lifeless horse sprawled on the floor, with blood oozing in an alarming rate from its skull. Next to his dead steed stood a handsome young man, who smiled coldly at him.

"What have you done to my horse?" the soldier asked while slithering his short sword, gleamed with bronze, out of his leather scabbard.

Ouranos did not stir, but simply watched allowing the soldier to entertain him. "I killed him. Apparently, humans still do not have the ability to notice the obvious. Just like in the times when I was the Father Heaven, supreme ruler of all." Ouranos took a step forward, while the soldier took several back.

"Wh-Who ar-ar-are you?" the soldier inquired.

"I am King of the Heavens. I am Ouranos. I am Father Heaven." He snarled as he lunged himself at the soldier, draining all his youth and vitality, converting it into his own.

************

Kore, with Hades firm grip on her wrist, entered the throne room with tears rimming her eyes. "I hate you," she whispered to Hades solemnly.

"Kore!" Demeter roared her daughter's name. It could have been enough to the split the Earth open. To Kore, it sent a chill up her spine.

Demeter stood from her wheat covered throne to stand in front of her delinquent daughter. She raised her hand high into the air, to gain momentum, and let it harshly contact Kore's soft cheek. Kore's head turned the other way as her threatening tears weighed her lids down. Deliberately, one streamed down her face.

"How dare you disobey me?" She slapped Kore once more, leaving her pudgy hand imprint on her daughter's face.

Zeus, who was tired of interruptions on his favorite festive day, approached Demeter. His sky like eyes flashed like lightning.

"Did I not forbid you from coming to Olympus?"

Kore said nothing, but she remained silent and hard like a rock. She noticed her father approaching; she hoped that he would make the pain and humiliation go away. She had no idea how wrong she was.

"Kore, you are to follow my orders. If you keep on disobeying me, I will carry you everywhere I go and never leave you out of my sight. You insolent child." She possessively grabbed her wrist twisting it in anger and allowing Kore to fall to her knees.

Kore writhed in pain. She looked at her father pleadingly. Zeus stood behind Demeter, waiting for Kore's punishment to be over. Instead, Demeter kept a firm grip on her daughter's wrist, then swept another harsh blow at her face.

Kore's tear filled eyes caught Zeus'. "Father?" she cried. His face scrunched with disgust, while Kore waited for her father to come to her rescue. _He loves me_, she reminded herself. _He loves me; he has to._

"I am not your father. Never call me 'father' again. Demeter, continue as you see fit, but I never wish to see this Goddess again."

Kore broke into shuddering sobs and her friends couldn't help but feel sorry. Their only thoughts were, "Poor Kore."

Hades crept back into the shadows as he watched, without amusement, Kore's punishment and humiliation. He watched as Zeus did nothing to defend his daughter. Charon nudged himself close to his Lord's side.

In a croaky voice, "My Lord, this is wrong." Charon gave Hades a go-fix-what-you-did-wrong look.

"This is her justice. She deserves to be punished." Charon arched his eyebrow.

"Really?" Hades winced, deep inside. He clutched at his chest as he felt a weight bring down his spirits. It felt like he had taken a swim in the River Styx and had water in his lungs that he could not cough up. The weight on his chest felt heavier as he heard a deep sob coming from Kore. _Of all the assistants a god can be stuck with, I get the sentimental and good doing type._

He rolled his eyes as he made his way through the crowd, gathering his courage to talk in front of them. At first his voice was shaky, "Demeter, you need not torture your daughter like that."

"Father," Kore whispered as if in a trance like state. Her eyes grew cold as the warmth slowly disappeared from her golden eyes. It was like watching the sun escape through her eyes only to be replaced by night. She pulled her wrist back and ran to the door, shoving anybody in her way.

"It is about time that nuisance left." Zeus began to return to his nymphs and other women, but Hades stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank the Fates, you are not the ruler of the Dead. You would lead the Underworld into chaos because of your irresponsibility. Kore, your little daughter could run the Underworld better. The souls of the dead would receive no mercy from you because you are cold-hearted. Shades would probably run free on the Earth. The world as we know it would probably destroy itself because of you. I am glad that I got stuck with the Underworld. The Fates knew what was best and they gave you the skies for a reason. You should grow up Zeus. And you, Demeter, how can you be so cruel to your daughter."

"Do not give me lectures on how I should raise my child."

"She is no longer a child. She is becoming a woman." With those final words, he left the room to locate Kore and, yes, apologize. _How did I get myself into this mess? _

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't really like it bc I had writer's block, which sucks. It's like you have a mental block and all your creativity is gone. Anyways please review. Reviews help me know what you like and do not like. So push the green button below.**


	8. Rebirth

**A/N: I am sorry I took so long with this update, school has been really tiring and so has swimming. I got elected Swim Team Captain, so yea! Thank you to my reviewers: ErikaCrotts, Fostersb, KCurley, Midnight Shadow Fae, Pancha, em321, inked quill, Ben 4567, ddawg321. Thank you to anybody who put this story on alert or favorited it.**

**If your reading this story please review, what you think is important to how I write the next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kore ran through the cold marble doors of the throne room. Her cheek burned with the lingering imprint of her mother's hand. The continuing tears felt cold against her inflamed skin. The tears leaked from her molten eyes and splattered on her green ionic chiton.

She kept running through the marble hallways never, once, looking back. Slowly, she approached an exit out of the cold marble halls. Outside the sun was slowly setting over the horizon of Gaia. Bright colors of pink, orange, yellow and grey illuminated the sky as Helios drew his chariot of the sun farther into the West.

Boreas, the North Wind, swept its hand through her face, drying her tears. But they were persistent as they flooded her golden eyes and leaked. Her vision blurred as she approached the Gardens of Olympus. The Gardens, her favorite part of Olympus, thrived with life. The pulsating energy of life and happiness slowly died as she stepped foot on the garden.

Myrtle tress filled the Garden. The flowers on their tips had blossomed from the buds they were, showing their newly captivated beauty. White calla lilies randomly sprouted in the Garden's floors, while bushes of roses scattered among the trees and lilies. A few willow trees stood firm on the banks of ponds, providing shade for swans, peacocks, eagles, deer and a single owl.

A single laurel tree stood in the Garden in an awkward position; the bark was twisted in a ghastly sight, but the laurel leaves were as green as Gia. Around the laurel tree grew an abundant cascade of cypresses. They surrounded the grotesque laurel tree, almost worshipping its presence.

The lone owl with eyes grey as stone perched itself high on the single olive tree. Its eyes carefully watched the surroundings, analyzing every stone, every organism. It studied the two swans mindlessly swimming in the pond.

The swans could not have been more different, one black as the raven, the other white as the clouds, yet both part of the same species.

Kore did not spend time to enjoy the beauty of the Gardens like she did when she would visit. Instead, she neared the edge of the pond, careful not to get her dress dirty and silently cried to herself. Her tears rippled through the water.

The trees and flowers in the Garden slowly began to die. The trees, which stood erect and firm gave way to her emotions and began to wilt. Their leaves slowly fell from their branches and were carried away by Zephyr or scattered through the floor. The laurel tree, now, was twisted in an angle, and its leaves began to rot and slowly wither.

Kore, unaware of the consequence her emotions created, wallowed in her misery. _He was going to help me, he was. He had to; I am his daughter. _She reached her hand toward her flaming cheek and in frenzy she began to splash her face with water from the cool pond. In a matter of seconds, her face was drenched, but the flame on her cheek lingered.

************

Hades pursued her until he lost sight of her trail. He continued down the path until he reached a fork in the path. _I need Hecate_, he thought. Shadows silently followed him, like the shades in the Underworld. He abruptly stopped to catch his breath, while he heard footsteps approaching him.

Charon stepped through the shadows to present his master with his Helm of Darkness. Hades raised his eyebrow as Charon thrust the helmet into his hands.

"Charon, answer your Lord. Why is it that you brought my helmet?"

Again, Charon gave him the you-need-to-fix-this look. Hades groaned silently to himself. "Charon, I have fixed this already."

Charon raised his eyebrow to reveal his old, darkened eyes. "Really?"

Hades groaned, again, and walked into the path closest to him. The chattering of the throne room could no longer be heard. Accidently, he chose the path that led him out of the Panthenon. He cursed as he stepped outside. _I chose the wrong path_, he thought.

He let the cool, gentle breeze of Zephyr caress him as an owl fluttered from the Gardens over to him. His gaze languidly followed the owl until his eyes met the opening of the Gardens. He stared at it with curiosity. Unsure of how the Garden was dying he ventured in.

_I am the only God whose touch relinquishes life and brings about Death_, he thought.

He stared in amazement as the trees were left bare, resembling the limbs of the dead from the Underworld. The luscious green of the Garden turned to a dull, lifeless grey.

His gaze finally reached the woman who kneeled before the pond, her tears rippling the pond in constant turmoil.

Kore's body seemed to shudder with each breath she took in. It was something Hades could not ignore. Again his chest felt heavy like stones had been placed on it. With each shudder or sob Kore gave, his chest only grew heavier as the rocks piled on.

He watched how her loose curled hair traveled down her back, slightly imitating fire. She was beautiful, not like Aphrodite, but her beauty lied not only in her features, but in her temperament. She had sun kissed skin revealing her residence on Earth. She splashed her face, again, only to find the God of the Underworld staring at her. They both watched each other.

Kore had a straight nose, high cheek bones, intriguing full lips, a cleft between her chin, and eyes as golden as the sun. Her face was stained with tear marks and her hair clung to her wet face. As he studied her face, her gloom turned to anger. _How dare he show himself_, she screamed inside her head.

The willow tree's bark slowly turned to a burning grey. The leaves completely disintegrated as her chest heaved up and down with rage.

"How dare you show your face? Have you come to mock me?" As she muttered those words, his chest only felt heavier. The images of the throne room flashed through his mind and he winced. _Apologize_, he told himself.

Kore tore a rose from its bush and threw it at Hades. "Leave!"

The rose did not reach the God of the Underworld, but it made him feel even worse.

"I-I-I'-m s-s-s-o-o" he paused, not able to get the words out. She rushed away until she reached the other pond where the swans dwelled in calm serenity. Her sobs lessened as she focused her energy on her rage. Hades followed her, standing only inches behind.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in a voice barely audible to himself. He slightly groaned as he forced himself to be louder. " I'm sorry" he yelled at Kore.

"So you have come to mock me. Leave!" Kore took off her golden laced sandal and threw it directly at Hades head. The sandal hit its target and Hades grew irritated.

"I come to apologize and this is the thanks I receive. You will learn to respect the God of the Underworld." _I am never listening to Charon again_, he thought to himself.

"Lord Hades, you have apologized, now you may leave" she mocked him. Her eyes were red with her forgotten misery.

The rocks on his chest seemed to pile higher as his chest felt heavier. He cursed at himself inwardly. "I am not mocking you, child. I have come here to apologize and you will accept."

"Oh, will I? Since when have you become my mother?" Hades eyes turned as black as the very depths of Tartarus.

"I have not become your mother. Do you think I would humiliate you in front of all Olympus?" Images flashed through her mind as the tears flooder her molten eyes again.

Hades sighed and reached his himation down to the fresh water of the pond as he placed his Helm of Darkness on the barren floor. He slowly approached Kore as she buried her face in her hands.

Hades, God of the Underworld, pried her hands apart and began to gently rub her face and dry her eyes with is soaked himation. Kore did not protest as she shuddered with the images of Zeus in her mind.

"Do not cry, Kore. Everything will be alright." He kept assuring her everything would be fine and his words echoed like a lullaby. As he placed the cool, wet fabric on her cheek, the lingering flame died and her face cooled.

Kore watched Hades as he tended to her. She watched as his sleek raven black hair swept across his shoulder, an image of Nyx itself. She gazed with curiosity as the Lord of the Underworld's eyes dilated between the color of Nyx and the lavish color of emerald gems. As time went by, his eyes remained a constant emerald green.

The nymphs had told her tales of Hades monstrosity, but the Hades before her almost rivaled Eros in looks. He had a well defined jaw, a creamy ivory complexion like the marble columns in Olympus. His nose was straight with a small curve upwards on the end. He was clean shaven unlike his two younger brothers and he was sculpted into lean muscle and not bulging muscles like his brothers preferred. The crown dipped beautifully between his eyes with the emeralds encrusted into it.

_Thank you._ "I am sorry Kore. I did not mean for it to go so far." She just stood there meticulously watching him, memorizing every muscle, every wrinkle, and every line of his face.

Hades kneeled to retrieve his Helm of Darkness. He reluctantly held it out to Kore, carefully looking in the opposite direction. Kore glared at him, as he presented the object that had gotten her in trouble. "I did not steal your pathetic helmet."

"Listen, child. I have come here to apologize not to trouble you. Now accept the stupid helmet as a truce. I have apologized three times, that is something I never do. So accept it quickly because I will never do this again." Kore studied his eyes as they remained green. She took the helmet out of his hands and grabbed his other hand and clasped it, sealing the truce.

"Truce."

"And?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a little cry of laughter, "And you are forgiven." At those words the rocks on Hades chest slowly lifted away and his hand that Kore clasped burned with a tingling sensation. After feeling the weird sensation he retrieved his hand back, unsure of how to react. He glanced at his hand. _That is the second time today_, he pondered.

The tears were no longer visible in her eyes and through her mouth escaped a melodic mirth. The trees once again stood erect and the leaves slowly sprouted again or returned to the normal luscious color. The flowers blossomed; like it was Spring and the Garden slowly regained its life as the lifeless colors faded, giving way to green, pink, red, yellow and other colors of mirth.

Hades simply studied his surroundings. He watched as the dying plants and trees were reborn again. He watched the rebirth of the Garden as the rocks lifted off his chest and he smiled.

Kore noticed Hades smiled. When the God of the Underworld smiled it revealed that he had a dimple and she couldn't help but laugh at how not God of the Underworld he looked. Hades noticed as Kore watched him, so he ceased his smile.

"Child, I will need that back soon. So when you are done with my helmet, bring it to the Underworld." She glared at him as he mentioned the word child.

"Pervert, I do not know where the Underworld is."

"Hermes will know." As Hades mentioned the name of his nephew, Hermes came bursting through the door with his winged sandals.

"Love, I had thought you fled to Earth. Why did you stay?" Hermes grabbed Kore's hands and slowly kissed them. Hades observed Hermes in disgust and unintentionally glared at him with anger and another feeling he couldn't quite place.

He observed how the corners of Kore's mouth tugged upward, then her eyes turned molten like lava.

"Hermes, you wimp, you left me alone." Hades chuckled to himself as he left the Gardens.

"Remember to bring me back my Helmet, child!" He turned his back on the couple and made his way back to the Panthenon.

"I am not a child!" The anger and annoyance was evident in Kore's tone.

"I know!" he shouted back as the muscles at the corners of his lips, once again, tugged upwards and his skin tingled with a new found sensation.

**Green button below, you know you want to push it.**


	9. Decisions

**A/N: I am sorry I took so long with this chapter (I didn't really like it). But anyways I would love to thank my reviewers: ErikaCrotts, Fostersb, KCurley, Pancha, Brit(starz16-17), apedigo08, Midnight_rose, Carol A Thgome, Sapphire Warrioress, DramaDitz, jemima123. I would love to thank anybody who put this on alert or if they put it as their favorite. Love you guys.**

**Umm, I'm looking for beta so if your interested PM me. **

**Um, the story will be on hiatus mode for about a month.**

**Remember to leave a review to give me feedback. enjoy**

The dead bodies of nymphs, maidens, men and animals surrounded Ouranos; the stench of rotting corpses wafted toward him, but he ignored it. His mind was set on regaining his throne and sending his son, Kronos, to the darkest pits of hell.

He rose from the rock and stared out into the open sky. He had now transformed into a radiant young youth with fair skin and hair, and eyes the color of the sky. His face was streaked with blood of the innocent that lay around him. He stood on the cliff, fearing the ocean for it was the place his manhood had disappeared to. His body although full of life and health, needed more energy to acquire his full godly potential.

He spoke to himself on the cliff, watching the sea foam hit the rocks below. "You will pay, dear, son of mine. You will regret the day you turned on your father. You will regret you castrated your own father who gave you life. And you, dear wife, Gaia, you will pay beyond anyone else for you betrayed your own husband and my heart. I will have my revenge and you will fall. Then I shall rise again as the Lord of the Heavens and all will bow down to my will." He gave a loud roar that could be heard on the coast of Greece.

Behind him he heard the claps of two life forms. He turned to find before him two women walking towards him with a smile on their face. One had an ivory complexion with eyes and hair as dark as Chaos and Nyx; the other had dark gypsy skin with cat green eyes and mahogany colored hair.

He glared at them, ready to pounce on his new prey, but he stopped himself short. "Greetings, Lord Ouranos. I am Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge and this is Eris, Goddess of Discord. We have come here to ask you to join us."

"Join you?"

"Yes. Join us against the one who, now, occupies your throne." Eris glanced at him.

"Why should I join you, when I can as easily crush you as I did them?" He pointed to the pile of dead, blood oozing bodies. "I will find my own justice on Kronos. I do not need your help."

"My Lord, Kronos is no longer ruler. The age of the Titans has been long dead. His son, Zeus, Lord of the Skies, rules Mount Olympus and he is the King of the Gods. Zeus, placed your son in the deepest pit of Tartarus as a shredded life form, doomed to forever live in misery and anguish." Nemesis slowly approached Ouranos as he let the fact sink in his mind.

Ouranos laughed menacingly. "Kronos deserved his fate. I will reclaim my throne but why are you set out against your King?"

Nemesis laughed, "Everything in the world has to be balanced. There is light and there is dark. There is day and there is night. There is virtue and there is folly. There is woman and there is man. I have allowed Zeus too much, with no redemption for his deeds. He has long plagued Olympus and the time for his downfall is close at hand, for everything must end. Nothing can last forever.

" For every action in the world there must be a reaction of equal force or greater and it is time to show Zeus that he is not the mightiest of gods, he is only a pawn. I am a Goddess, w ho keeps the balance in this world. Without me there would be no happiness or sadness, but the time has arrived to dethrone Zeus. He plagues the life of maidens and the life of goddesses with his irresponsible behavior. It is time for a new leader to rise."

"You have yet to answer my question. Why would I need you to help me defeat this Zeus, you speak of?"

Eris drew her steps carefully, gazing intently at Ouranos through her dark, cold eyes. "You will need us because you could not defeat your own son, who was defeated by Zeus. You will need more than brute strength to defeat your new enemy. Do not underestimate him; he has the brightest and most skilled warriors as children. The Olympians have the best skills in the world and you will do well to remember that. But everybody, even gods and goddesses have a weakness and his will be his ultimate undoing. In order to defeat him, you must rely on my strategies for chaos, that I will create within the humans; we will need a distraction or rather destruction. We will need war." Ouranos stumbled back as the energy of his last victim drained out of him as easily as he exhaled air.

" You will need energy. The energy of a mortal is not satisfying s it? The energy of a mortal, just like its life, is doomed to end. You will need the energy of an immortal to survive and reclaim all your glory. And you will need us to help you obtain the goal. Without our cunning and our powers, your fate will be the same as Kronos. Doomed forever to a fiery pit of restlessness and misery, but with us, the age of the Heavens will again begin." Eris slowly placed her ivory hands on the temples of Ouranos as she transferred some of her energy into his body. As she felt herself draining too much she pulled away. For a moment she swayed on her feet and her knees shook as her body tried to regain her strength and Ouranos grinned as he found himself allies.

*************

"Hermes you are a bigger wimp than I thought." Kore breathed heavily through every word as Hermes led her away from the Gardens.

Hermes plastered a look of confusion on his face. "My love, I thought you had left the premises of Olympus."

There was a long awkward silence, "Why did you not defend me? Hermes, why did you not defend me?" She shoved him backwards with tears threatening her eyes.

"Kore, love, I will always be here for you. I simply did not know what to do. Would you have me go against Zeus? I will go back inside to confront them to prove to you that I would put you above everything and everyone. I love you, Kore."

He grabbed Kore's arm and brought her to him, moving his lips against hers. His lips felt the same against her: moist, soft, and burning, but in the deep pit of her stomach something pulled her to stop. "I love you Kore, as long as I live I will love you. Will you forgive me, love?"

He rested his forehead on Kore's forehead as she felt emotions tugging at her in different directions. She simply nodded in confusion and Hermes brought his lips down on her again.

"Love, I must return to the throne room because I am to attend the meeting. Would you like for me to accompany you to Earth?" Kore glanced down at the Helm of Darkness and her thoughts fell on the meeting taking place after the celebration.

"Do not worry Hermes. I will be fine; you may go to the meeting." He slightly brushed her lips as he retreated back to the throne room. She went to stand in the Garden, her mind deciding if she should stay or go.

*************

Hades walked back into the throne room with the smile still tugging at the creases of his mouth. Aphrodite and Eros spotted him entering the room with the smile on his face. They smirked at each other.

"Eros, it seems that your plan is working. The Fates are helping you with this situation are they not? Usually, you make a mistake, but so far you have made none."

Eros chuckled, "My lady, every mistake serves its purpose. The Fates are not helping; it's simply Fate that this should occur. Aphrodite, I never make a mistake." Aphrodite smirked.

"I know" she replied.

Charon approached his master, "My lord, I assume all went well." He pointed his long, old finger toward Hades' hand where the helmet should have been.

"Yes, Charon everything went well. Except, perhaps, I felt the impact of a shoe on my face" he replied sarcastically. Charon cocked his eyebrow up, "Yes, Charon, she threw her sandal at my head. The child has perfect aim. But all went well." He smiled again, without noticing it and Charon smiled as well.

"Well, my lord, I am happy to hear that." Hades held out his hand to the light feeling it tingle with a sensation he couldn't place. _That is weird_, he thought.

Zeus approached his throne, walking with an air of arrogance and pride. He sat down on his throne carved of gold, with the clouds gathering around it. He cleared his throat causing every conversation on Olympus to stop abruptly.

His voice boomed through the throne room like thunder, "We shall, now, begin the meeting. The celebration of Summer Solstice is now over and those who were not invited to the meeting must leave the throne room, immediately."

Demeter poked her head out through the crowd, "Why, were we not informed of this meeting?"

Zeus glared at her, his eyes flashing like lightning, "If the discussion of today's meeting has relevance and importance then I shall call a meeting to discuss the topic; if I find it unimportant or irrelevant then I will do nothing of the sort. Do not question me, Demeter. I know what is best for Olympus."

Demeter threw him a seductive smile, "Of course, my Lord." Zeus shivered in response, but remained upright in posture. Hermes scurried into the room as Zeus announced Summer Solstice had ended.

"Hermes, go and retrieve Hera from her bedchamber. Inform her, the meeting will adjourn in a while and that she is to be here." Hermes nodded at Zeus' command and scurried through

As most of the guests retreated back to their homes, the nymphs approached Zeus randomly to give him the final kiss of the night and the kiss that might last them until Winter Solstice.

*************

Kore kept herself walking toward the Panthenon, still unsure of her decision to stay or leave Olympus_. I will surely get in trouble again_, she mused to herself, but she was engulfed in curiosity.

On the steps of the Panthenon hands clutched her shoulders tightly. She glanced up to find Hecate, Goddess of Cross Roads, staring at her with dull eyes, as if in a trance.

"Goddess of Spring, you have come upon a fork in you path and you must choose wisely which road to choose. One choice will lead to a life on Earth and the other will lead your life away from Earth to another sacred place. Choose wisely, young one." As soon as she finished speaking the last word, life flooded into her eyes and her trance broke. "Hello Kore. I hope you feel better." Kore glanced at her in wonder_. What just happened? _

She thought about Hecate's words while placing the Helm of Darkness on her head_. I have chosen._

_*************_

"Eros, take Harmonia back to her chamber." Aphrodite slipped her fragile daughter's body in to the arms of Eros. "Make certain she gets rest Eros. I do not want my little one to suffer." She bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead affectingly. "Goodnight Harmonia."

"Yes, my Lady." Ares returned from the training field with Athena who had outwitted him in battle, again. But he no longer held anger inside anymore. As Eros passed by him he, also, gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek lightly, afraid she might wake up.

Aphrodite glanced at Ares with a burning desire and affection. She blew him a kiss and he winked at her. They couldn't help but laugh at each other.

Hera, on the other hand, was in no mood to play around. Her eyes threw icicle daggers at Zeus and her heart froze over as she saw Demeter flirting with her husband.

Her voice resonated with the combination of poison and ice daggers, "Sister, how glad I am that you have come to Summer Solstice to flirt with my husband." Demeter glared at her sister as she exited the throne room. Hera directed her attention back at Zeus to give him a snarl and a face full of sadness.

"Will you ever stop Zeus, or am I to burden this curse through eternity?" She walked to her throne and sat down next to Hades' dark throne.

"Charon, inform Minos that when I arrive I would like an update of all the souls that have entered Erebus. If there is anything amiss, inform me immediately." Charon nodded in correspondence.

Hermes returned and sat down by Aphrodite. He could not stop himself from ogling her and drooling. Hades watched Hermes eyes wander on Aphrodite and immediately his thoughts fell to Kore and again the inexplicable feeling that he couldn't place rose inside of him as he fumed with a mixed emotion of rage and anger.

"Our meeting today, concerns of grandfather Ouranos, as I have been informed by Artemis."

Artemis, who had an athletic build and had moon silk skin and hair as silver as the moon stepped off of her wooden carved throne. "The other day, while hunting in the woods with my Hunters and followers we came across an unidentified life form. It was not human nor god. The only word it kept repeating was 'Ouranos'. Therefore I assumed that it was our grandfather who had been wandering the Earth. He was indeed castrated. I do not know how much of a threat or a liability he is to us." She paused to look around the room. "Ouranos is rising."

**Green Button push it, you know you want to.**


	10. Pride and Betrayal

**I am so sorry that I took forever to write this chapter, but school is draining me lol. I didn't like it much, but hopefully you do. Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: Rebel with too many causes, Aurora Blackwood, Midnight_Rose, DramaDitz, PP-PhantomPhoenix, Carol Thome, jemima123, Sapphire Warrioress, and ErikaCrotts. I hope to update on Sunday possibly. Anyway hope you like the drama, if not leave a review and if you do leave one too**

Athena watched the room with her careful grey eyes as all the eyes of the other Olympians observed her. Her mind began to form ideas and suggestions as if she were weaving a fabric with her mind, like a spider creating its web. Her eyes flickered with the light of a new idea and they delved further into grey. When she came upon the right idea to follow, Ares broke her thought with his quick outburst of enthusiasm and anticipation.

"If Ouranos is out there roaming the world, then what are we, Olympians, doing here sitting on our thrones for. This means war!" Ares' marble chest began to puff up and down as he gained fervor in his desire for battle. Athena brought her grey eyes to him.

"Do not be such a fool Ares. Is that all you know how to do Ares, fight? It would be idiotic to run out there in our current state. We do not know if he wishes us harm or if he will falter or the range of his strength. For once Ares can you use your head rather than your strength and fist." Contained giggles protruded the room and Zeus smiled admirably at the state of which his daughter always handled affairs of war and strategy.

Ares stood from his throne painted crimson with blood and assembled by various weapons from Greece, but also from unknown lands to which he had travelled during war campaigns. "Like you have said Athena, we do not know our current position in the matter and we cannot estimate how much of a liability he is for us. It would be better if we went on the offensive first, it would catch him by surprise-"

"Ares, leave strategic planning for someone who is capable of intelligence. It is obvious you do not think clearly with the head sitting upon your shoulders," a few giggles escaped from Aphrodite's mouth and Hephaestus cast a scorn at his wife. "Now, we will not be catching him by surprise. We have yet to acquire any information of his current whereabouts, his current strength, and his current view on the Olympians. Ares, have you even considered that he might be an agreeable ally."

Ares stalked closer to Athena his chest rising and falling heavily with each breath; his eyes were an indistinguishable color. He moved like a predator, a male lion waiting for the precise moment to attack his rival. "What if you are mistaken?"

Athena remained on her throne she decided to craft for herself, out of wood and offerings her worshippers had given her. Her grey eyes remained cool and collected as she observed Ares. "I am never mistaken Ares. It is you, who is always mistaken."

Ares brought his palms into collision with the throne's armrest, and glared at Athena while his crimson hair slithered forward. "Do not tempt me Athena" he managed to growl. "I will not tolerate being insulated by a girl like you."

Athena remained as still as a rock, but her eyes stirred with the promise of storms and danger. "_No Ares, do not tempt me. _I can easily finish what I had started in Troy, so sit down. I do not wish to fight."

Zeus smiled at his favorite daughter and shook his head at Ares. What a disappointment Ares turned out to be, he thought. "Ares, sit down. You are to remain seated until we finish; can you not ever remain still and unenthusiastic during one meeting?" Ares looked at his father with disdain and cast a last glance at a smirking Athena.

"I warned you," she whispered before he became too far off to hear. He turned back to face her but Hera interfered. "Ares that is enough for now." Ares walked back to his throne like a dog with his tail between his legs, his eyes a deep shade of blue that it became indistinguishable between blue and black.

Hades eyed his relatives carefully and annoyingly. To him the meetings were nothing but short of a joke. They always began the same way and ended the same way, it was rather boring and a waste of time. He had not time to waste because the dead always needed to be watched because they were too curious and had nothing to lose. The shadows lingered around him as the siblings continued their constant bickering. In fact, ideas about the death that a healthy Ouranos could cause were clouding his head like the shadows swirling around his throne.

He sat on his throne contemplative; he needed to get to the Underworld as soon as possible to check for any possible victims of Ouranos. Athena studied her uncle carefully, analyzing his facial expression as contemplative. "Father, if Ouranos is wreaking havoc then Hades will be able to inform us of the matter. If we find out that he is a liability to us then we will simply extinguish him before he can gain more power." Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, looked at her father for approval.

Zeus' voice thundered over every voice present in the throne room, "I agree with you daughter, but how can we be sure it is Ouranos. It could have easily been a monster freshly escaped from Tartarus." Zeus' sky colored eyes roamed languidly over to his brother Hades.

Hades quickly retorted with a voice that hinted at murder, "I would never be as careless as you, brother, to let a prisoner escape my realm. We are not missing any soul or monster from Tartarus, so you cannot put the blame on me."

"As careless as me, but Hades what are you hinting at?" His eyes and voice were mocking Hades to answer him.

Poseidon with a voice as calm as the calmest waters spoke to his brothers, "Brothers can we have peace today, our current issue is Ouranos not your silly arguments." Both Zeus and Hades looked at Poseidon with a certain irritation behind their eyes. Both wanted a fight and they knew it, but Poseidon would pull them apart as quickly as they started. Hades disliked fighting, but Zeus brought out the worst of him.

"Artemis may you give us a full account of how you found Ouranos in the woods?" Apollo inquired.

"Of course I will. The hunters and I were in the woods for our usual training and also to acquire my followers and hunters food, when we happened to shoot the unidentified life form that I am assuming is Ouranos. It groaned and we quickly noticed it was not an animal, I walked towards it first afraid it might have attacked one of my hunters. It did not attack, but it writhed in agony and pain. The arrow had been a straight shot to the heart and it seemed to be bleeding to death so we decided to let it die then give it a proper burial for we had killed it and we honor anything or anybody killed in a hunt. We waited for what seemed to be ages, but it did not die; slowly Ouranos dislodged the arrow from his flesh. A few moments after, the skin began to stitch itself back together but it writhed like a worm in pain as it did this. It muttered incoherent thoughts of 'Kronos' 'revenge' and 'betrayed'. We asked it for its name and it told us in a low mutter 'Ouranos'. We had heard the myths of Ouranos and to make sure it was he, we confirmed his castration."

The Olympians remained quiet as they let the fact of Ouranos roaming the human world sink in. The Olympians knew too well what it meant to fight for the throne and control of the world. They had once been on the verge of defeat had it not been for Zeus' lightning bolt and the alliance of Cyclops and hundred-hands that had helped them, only because they wished to exact revenge on Kronos for locking them up in Tartarus.

The Olympians did not wish to relive the nightmare of having to fight for the throne. Hades, Hera, Hestia, and Poseidon unwillingly let their mind dwell on the years they had spent inside the horrific stomach of Kronos, which smelled of rotten corpses and contained no light or hope. They remembered the only reason they had escaped that hell was because their mother betrayed Kronos and because Zeus tricked their father into drinking a liquid which made him belch his children.

Hades the oldest of his siblings had had it worst in his father's stomach because he had spent so much time alone with no sibling to comfort him. It would be years before he had another sibling to accompany him and by that time he had grown accustomed to being alone and keeping to himself.

Hera who was obviously in a bad mood brought about a question directed at Aphrodite, who at times she blamed for her husband's infidelity. "Is it not true that Aphrodite is a child of Ouranos? Is it wise to trust her with any information?"

Every pair of eyes carefully studied Aphrodite as her eyes began to water. No, she thought upholding her pride and dignity. "I would never betray Olympus, even if it killed me not to."

Hephaestus, who worked silently on his throne crafted of steel and iron and jewels he had fashioned himself to stick on the throne. Volcanoes and fire were depicted with his gems that were carefully crafted into the sides of the thrones and the arm rest were made of axes. His rough voice cleared the silence, and Aphrodite was hopeful that her husband would help her, "I would never put it past you to betray Olympus Aphrodite, just like I would never put it past you to be guilty of infidelity. Do not tell lies, you would side with your father would you not?"

Ares stood up abruptly from his throne, his marble chest rising up and down with anger. In that precise moment he looked like a predator, completely animal with no sense of control. He voice resonated a raw power that made those in battle fear challenging him. "Hephaestus, you know as well as I that Aphrodite would rather die than betray Olympus as would any of us. How can you even muster the idea that Aphrodite would betray the Olympians?" Athena studied Aphrodite while she had logic and emotion tugging at her brain.

Coldly and logically, she replied, "We can muster that idea because she is daughter of Ouranos whether we like it or not and because she is not the most trustworthy of people. It is sick how she and Eros play games of love, placing the couples under hardships or how she has cheated on her husband who she is to be faithful to." The last words sliced through the hearts of Aphrodite and Ares. If Zeus had not forced her to marry Hephaestus she would have married Ares without a thought.

"We are all aware that Aphrodite holds a grudge against Zeus for forcing you to marry Hephaestus and you are vain enough to seek revenge on us for the sake of you being tied down to my lame brother, while you are the ravishing goddess of love."

Aphrodite with her voice shaking spoke up, "If you do not trust me for being caught in infidelity with Ares, then why do you trust Zeus when his children, causes of his infidelity, roam the Earth as heroes. Do you not get angry Hera that you cannot trust your husband? Is that why you must take out your anger towards me because you cannot keep your husband satisfied? Because he seeks comfort in other women's bed and you are too weak to do anything about it."

"Silence you insolent harlot." Hera's voice was tinted with poison and it was taking all the strength she could muster to keep herself in control. "A harlot like yourself can never be trusted, especially where it concerns the revival of your father. Who could it be that gave him a little bit of strength to roam the world? It was you."

Ares, had once again left his throne and was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes as black as the rage he felt inside that was tearing him up. "Aphrodite would never betray us anymore than one of you would betray Olympus. You say that she would betray us because her father is Ouranos, but the Olympians rose up against their father as well. Was it not you father that rose up against your own father? Did you not fight against your father even though he was of your flesh and blood?" They all stared at Ares in amazement for he was taking the floor with his reasoning just like Athena would have done. "Then why do you doubt that Aphrodite would not do the same? She is an Olympian just like all of us and she would never do us any harm on purpose."

Hades knew that Aphrodite would never betray Ares and therefore never betray Olympus felt a twinge of guilt for not speaking up for her, when it seemed that everybody was against her. "I agree with you Ares. Aphrodite would never try to harm the well-being of Olympus. We went against our father who is to say that she wouldn't. Besides, we have yet to decide whether Ouranos is here to cause havoc or here to forge an alliance. May you move onto the business of Ouranos rather than Aphrodite?"

Zeus took charge of the meeting from then on making sure he stayed in control and power for the remaining time. "Hades, you will check the Underworld for any death that may have been caused by Ouranos or any death that seems suspcious. Athena, Ares, and Apollo you will try to seek out Ouranos and see what information you can gather. I will call another meeting to check whether or not he's a threat. Until that meeting no one is to know of this meeting's information and happenings. It would not be wise to upset the other gods and goddess with this information if we are not sure of Ouranos intentions." He was almost ready to dismiss the Olympians, but he paused and cast a glance at Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, you are not to leave Olympus without a proper escort and we will be monitoring you. I will be taking no risks."

Aphrodite rose from her throne, her tears threatening her, but she held her head up high with pride and vanity and left the vicinity of the throne room to seek comfort in the solitude of her room.

"Father!" Ares roared at Zeus. "You must listen-"

"No, Ares you listen. I will be taking no threats with her." Ares enraged left the vicinity of the room to follow Aphrodite, while Hephaestus keeping alone let out a cold laugh.

Athena spoke her voice calm and reserved as always, "Perhaps that was not the best idea Father. People tend to choose sides when they are humiliated by the people they trust the most. Pride is a powerful emotion and if we are not careful it could be the downfall of us all." With those final words, she raised her posture erect and powerful and left the throne room to clear her mind in order to form a plan if war did break out. Those grey calculating eyes were lost in complete thought.

Poseidon, who had eyes the color of the ocean that changed depending in what region he found himself in, rose from his throne. "Zeus, I will keep an eye in the ocean for any suspicious movement. If there is anything amiss I will inform as soon as I can."

The Olympians soon began to leave the throne room. Hades rolled his eyes as he thought about the meeting. _It was a waste of time, Zeus couldn't just send me a letter addressing the problem or a note saying to be on the lookout for any suspicious deaths_, he thought. As he left for the stable, he shot a quick glimpse at his hand and a smile eased onto his face.

**Green Button Below Push it**


	11. Bickering

**A/N: Haha, so I am back with another chapter. This def has some more Hades/Kore for those of you who had been asking for it. Merry late Christmas. This is the longest chapter I have written for this story so enjoy. Major thanx to anybody who reads this, puts it on alert, favorites it or my fave, reviews it. Leave a review :D**

Aphrodite shoved the cold marble doors of the throne room open, while she left the room in a storm of anger. _How dare they? How dare they accuse me of treason?_ The once oceanic blue eyes held a tint of ember inside of them and her feminine hands were knotted in fists at her sides. Her long, polished nails were digging into her flesh and small droplets of blood rapidly fell to the floor and on her red dress made of silk and satin. Her breathing became irregular and the tears she had been holding back leaked down her angelic face. She felt like throwing something to calm herself, yet there was nothing to throw. Therefore, she threw a hard punch at a pillar just as she had always seen Ares do. It hurt her knuckles to do so for she was not used such a thing because it was not in her character to do so. Athena's words clung to her like a horrible memory she would never be rid off for she would never be rid of her husband. Fate had been cruel to her, forcing her to marry a hermit like Hephaestus who thought that giving her jewels would win her heart and win a place in her bed.

She clung to a pillar made of marble, digging her elegant fingers into the cold marble. Ares, fell in pursuit of Aphrodite wishing to calm her and to assure her that he would always trust her. He quickly found her clinging to the pillar like it was her life. He saw as the tears leaked from the corners of her eyes; feeling protective of her he rushed toward her side and slowly wiped away her tears.

When she spoke her voice resembled that of a double sided sword that hinted at her hurt pride and humiliation, yet undeniable anger , "Why Ares, why? How dare they humiliate me by saying that? They are naught but hypocrites. Why would I put my daughter in risk, huh, or my sons? Why would I change the lifestyle I enjoy?" Ares calmly gathered her up in his arms and sat on the floor with her fuming with anger for her hurt pride and her humiliation and the sadness it had caused her.

"Many think I am cold hearted for not loving my husband, for being caught in infidelity, for loving you," she slowly linked her fingers through the rough calloused hands of Ares and gently squeezed them together, "but they have not lived my life or else they would speak naught of me in such a way. I am not the cold hearted one, am I love?"

Ares brought his free hand to her chin, smoothly and lovingly tracing her jaw, "No my love, you are not." Aphrodite then relinquished her frustration and hurt feelings in the only way she could possibly comprehend, through the heated passion Ares had always caused to stir within her.

He savagely brought his lips to hers and she pressed all her emotions into the kiss, so they could be consumed by the passion that Ares could always bring her. Ares, unable to find any words, picked her up and draped her over his arms and showered her with kisses.

"Make love to me Ares," she pleaded with a whisper. Ares' response was to claim her delicate, sensuous mouth with his, as he moved through the corridors with her in his arms until they reached his chamber.

"Always, my lady," he whispered in a voice as smooth as silk, yet with a raw edge of lust.

* * *

Kore shifted uneasily, slightly embarrassed that she had walked into the intimate scene between Aphrodite and Ares. As soon as she had seen their lips touch she had turned heel toward the throne room.

Throughout the whole meeting she had stood outside the doors leading to the throne room, trying to eavesdrop. Yet the gigantic marble doors of the throne room seemed to be as thick as four humans combined, therefore she could here naught but the quiet ruffling of the voices of those who spoke. She could not make out the context of the meeting and her curiosity was left insatiate for she had known naught the context of the meeting.

After she had seen Aphrodite burst through the doors, silently crying to herself she had tried to follow her only to catch Aphrodite in the arms of Ares, being kissed.

With the Helm of Darkness placed upon her head of amber hair, she was invisible to all. Therefore, as the gods and goddesses filed out of the throne room, her presence was left unnoticed. Hermes exited the throne room, proudly exhibiting his perfect body as he walked next to Apollo. For a brief moment Kore contemplated whether or not she should join her partner, but thought better of it for then Hermes would know that Hades had allowed her to borrow the Helm of Darkness. Besides, after the incident in the throne room, in which Hermes had not defended his love, her feelings had felt a bit out of place. She liked Hermes, but found it odd that she felt that she could no longer trust him like she had always done when she was a child and they would secretly play in the fields while her mother travelled to other towns, helping the humans cultivate the Earth.

Then again she knew she was no longer a child and people were like the seasons, unpredictable and ever changing in order to adapt. Yet since her birth the Earth had been in a constant spring and all that was around her was joy and the ever constant curiosity to explore and know.

As she contemplated on all the things she wished she could know, Hades exited the throne room, his brow scrunched in deep thought. His emerald green eyes held the bit of annoyance, but his mouth was tugged upward into a smile that she could not help but adore. The shadows that usually crept around him were not as prominent and it was clear that he was in a somewhat good mood.

_Perhaps he may tell me the happenings of the meeting_, she thought. She silently crept up toward him and slid her arm through his, warming his skin with her warmth that she had always radiated. He quickly drew in his breath, caught by the surprise of her warmth and the warm, tingling sensation he felt on his skin.

"Insolent child it dangerous for you to sneak up on people while you are not visible." Unsure and rather afraid of the sensation that Kore made him feel he unlinked his arm through hers and tried to keep his arm from slightly brushing against hers. He found that his arm slightly brushing against her warm, radian skin slowly accelerated his heartbeat in a way it had never raced before. _Well, that is rather peculiar. I wonder what is wrong with me_, he thought and as an automatic response brought his hand to his forehead.

"I am not a child. I hate it when you call me that. 'Child', would you like me to call you an old man?" Her face slowly scrunched up in irritation and her molten golden eyes shortly glowed like lava. A laugh escaped his mouth.

"Child I could care less what it is that you decide to call me. Now would you do me the favor of relinquishing the Helm of Darkness so I may look upon you when you speak to me?"

"Are you an idiot? What if I remove your helmet and again I am caught on Olympus?"

The shadows around him slowly grew in response to his sudden irritation and the extensions of his darkness slowly reached Kore. The shadows slowly brushed her arm causing her to shiver in response and causing her to have goose bumps.

"You will not insult me, child, by referring to me as an idiot. Am I not your like your messenger beau. I will not tolerate for you to call me such names."

"If you do not like to be referred to as an 'idiot' then stop calling me a 'child'. I am not a child, and will not be chastised like one by you. Besides if you had not made that stupid remark about me removing the Helm of Darkness then I would not have to be calling you an idiot." Kore was suddenly surrounded by a wave of heat as Hades chastised her.

"Now pervert, pray do tell me what the meeting was about."

"I will do no such thing. If that is all you wish to know, then you are wasting your time." _The last thing I need is another meeting on Olympus for the sole purpose of Zeus demanding why I gave her information about a meeting, in which the subject is to be kept a secret_. "Now child, do you not have something else to occupy your time with?"

"You idiot. I do not need you to tell me such information. I can simply acquire the knowledge from my_ beau._ I do not need you." He could hear her footsteps as she walked away.

"Fine. Go find your beau. Let yourself be discovered here on Olympus. Idiot." His lip curled up in a smile as he heard her footsteps coming closer to him.

She removed the Helm of Darkness from her head; her eyes were like molten lava, and around her clung the humid heat of a typical summer day. "I do not need your idiotic helmet." She threw it at his feet, "If I am caught then let it be so. Perhaps I will go find my beau, since you do not wish to tell me the happenings of the meeting even though you did humiliate me in front of all of Olympus today."

He grimaced as the memory of her humiliation replayed in his mind; suddenly, he felt guilty and felt like he had a dagger pointed at his heart or as if he had inhaled water from his infamous River Styx. _My mind chooses today of all my long days to suddenly recognize guilt_, he thought in annoyance.

"Look, child, I am not allowed to give you any information regarding the proceedings of the meeting today and neither is your spineless coward of a beau you have." For a brief second his eyes turned a ravenous black as he remembered the way in which Hermes had kissed Kore.

Kore was about to tell Hades that Hermes was not a spineless coward, but she heard footsteps coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Her eyes quickly snapped to Hades, whose eyes quickly snapped to the helmet resting at his feet. He bent down to pick it up and threw it at Kore, who without a moment's hesitation slipped it on her head.

Poseidon, who had the eyes of the clear waters of the shore and sun kissed skin, approached his brother languidly. The air around him smelt of salt and ocean breeze and at times it was possible to hear the soft lulling crashes of the waves hitting the shore. "Brother, what is your opinion on the matter of Ouranos? Do you think he is a liable threat to us?" Hades rolled his eyes; Kore would be getting her information and then he would be the blame of it.

"I do not know whether his revival is a threat or simply something we gods are being paranoid about. Threat or not, it would be best to be on our guard and inform the others. It is not wise to let the others wander in ignorance. Ignorance may lead Olympus to ruins, but there is naught we can do brother."

Poseidon simply nodded his head as he contemplated on the words his brother had spoken. "It would also be unwise to inform the others and have them panic and cause a havoc or uproar, the likes of which, I know that you would not like." Kore listened intently to their conversation and she could not help but smirk. _Told you I would find out_, she mused and could not refuse the urge to stick out her tongue.

"Well brother I must take my leave. Do not be so angry at Zeus, he does not know as well as us for he is but they youngest of us all. Farewell brother."

"Farewell Poseidon." With those final words Poseidon, God of the Sea, languidly strolled down the hallway, whistling a calm tune similar to the sound of waves.

"Ouranos revived?" Kore took off the helmet and crossed her arms as she started at Hades. "That is the big secret that you simply could not tell me. Ha, I win."

Hades slightly raised an eyebrow, "You won what?"

Kore let a smirk enlighten her face. "Did I not tell you that I would not need you to tell me in order to find out the proceedings of the meetings? I always win." With those final words she too left Hades.

* * *

"Sisters look at the way these threads intertwine. It was wise for us to tell Eros." Clothos spoke as her small hands created the thin material that would be added unto the fabric that occupied their vast, endless chamber. The chamber shifted its form to accommodate the new additions added to it daily. The fabric that the sisters wove together was altogether a beautiful piece of work. Each thread connected with many others and some were knotted. Each thread was the life of one person, some were short and others were measurably long, but each were connected and held some importance to another thread which it touched.

Lachesis kept her fingers busy as she kept weaving the fabric and adding new threads into it. The fabric although it was only one, contained many different stories and were arranged into different pictures and no thread was ever the same. Atropos sat next to Clothos ,for after Clothos would spin the thread, Atropos would cut it, determining the duration of which the person would live, then immediately give it to Lachesis to add to the fabric.

Lachesis scrutinized her work and proudly proclaimed, "Sisters their threads are finally intertwining. Balance to the way of life shall once again return."

* * *

Kore's brow was scrunched in frustration as she silently waited in the stables for Hades. She simply loathed the position she was in. She had not planned to be stuck on Olympus for she had thought Hermes would have carried her to her home, especially since he did have sandals which lent him the ability to fly, but she had not found Hermes anywhere.

She heard the quiet footsteps of Hades approaching, and she groaned inwardly. Hades' thoughts were preoccupied with the notion of having to interrogate the dead for the information, when he saw Kore standing beside Ruby gently combing her mane with her fingers.

"Honestly, child, have you naught better to do, or are you planning on annoying me all day?" _He's going to laugh at me, I know it_, she thought.

"I do have better things to do, but it just so happens that I am to be stuck on Olympus."

His dark elegant eyebrow slightly arched upward, "Stuck? Explain yourself Kore."

Kore groaned and rolled her eyes, hating the fact that she needed help from him, "Hermes, who should have taken me home, is nowhere in sight and I do not wish to walk from here all the way to Eleusis. Therefore I am asking you if you may be so kind as to escort me home." She whispered the last words through gritted teeth. Hades looked at Kore as her eyes again became the exact image of a burning hot summer day and as she let the heat seep through her pores.

His outburst of laughter caused her to knot her fists into balls at her sides. "Why? Are you not capable of sending yourself home, like the other gods and goddesses may?"

_If I knew how to do that, I would not be stuck with my mother on the outskirts of town._ When she refused to respond Hades chuckled at her. _I do not need him._

"I do not need an idiot, like you, to escort me home. I hope you choke on your own saliva as you are laughing." She again threw the helmet, yet this time she threw it with all the force she could and aimed it for the pit of Hades' stomach. Hades clutched his stomach as he groaned in agony.

Kore rushed past Hades' chariot, but as she passed Hades she quickly gave him a small kick in the shins. "That is for laughing at me, you idiotic pervert."

Hades, who clasped his stomach as the pain minimally subsided, drew in his breath and spoke, "Child! You will pay for that. Go ahead, walk. It will do you good." _Oh my goddess, I've said the wrong thing_, he thought. Kore felt her face go red for an instant, but she continued walking out of the stables with her head held high and her dignity in place.

"Fine, walk home. It is none of my business. Here I was going to be nice enough to offer you a ride home in my chariot and you go and throw a helmet at me. Did I forget to mention that it is my helmet?" Kore continued walking as if though she hadn't even heard him. He rolled his eyes.

As he walked over to his chariot he grimaced as the pain became too much. He waited for a couple of seconds before mounting his chariot. _I hate feelings_, he decided.

"Kore, wait!" She did not even acknowledge him. "Nobody ignores the God of the Underworld." Again, no response. He felt like screaming, but he simply kept that inside and the shadows enveloped him as she continued to ignore him. _I will not apologize to her…again,_ he decided.

After a few minutes of pursuing her on his chariot he gave up. He groaned as he spoke through gritted teeth, "I apologize, Kore, for laughing at you, when I should not have."

She continued walking but paused for r a brief moment, "And?"

"And what? I have apologized already. You should be apologizing for hitting me hard in the pit of my stomach."

She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking away from him. Nobody had ever treated him like such. Everybody either feared him or respected him and most of the time, even both. The dead trembled at the very sight of him and his relatives held him in the upmost respect for the way he cared for the Underworld.

"And, for saying that it would be good for you to walk. There, my lady, are you content?" She nodded her head and quietly strolled next to the chariot. "Now will you accept my offer to escort you home on my chariot."

"Yes, thank you Hades." Hades stepped off the chariot in order for her to get on. He grabbed the reins with one arm and the other he wrapped around Kore's waist. Ruby unfurled her wings and carried them off into the sky.

Hades, whose touch was always cold, enjoyed the warmth that Kore radiated and he enjoyed the way her skin felt on his. Again, his heart began throbbing in his chest and he wondered whether Kore could feel his heart beat or not. His eyes remained emerald green throughout the entire ride with her.

Kore ignored the way her heart skipped a couple of beats when Hades wrapped his arm around her waist a little tighter. She wanted to concentrate on the surroundings as they flew toward her home. Everything was beautiful. The wind caught her hair just right and the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. Kore simply stood stunned as she saw for the first time the sun set over the world.

"May I?" Kore motioned to the reins and Hades found himself giving her the reins.

"Do not pull so hard or you shall scare Ruby and send us flying." Kore could not help but smile when he handed her the reins. Her mother would never had let her do such a thing as drive a chariot. She would make up excuses such a "Kore, you are much too young." But Hades did not treat her like a child and for that she was thankful.

They reached the outskirts of Eleusis and Kore simply told Hades to drop her off in the woods so that her mother would not find out. "Thank you Hades." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek on impulse and then decided that she felt like running her way home.

"Kore!" Hades shouted, "Do not forget the Helm of Darkness." He threw it to her and she smiled warmly at him. "I want that back at some point child. Do not take too long or a may pay an unwelcome visit."

A sweet melodic mirth escaped her lips, "Whatever you say Idiot."

Hades watched her disappear into the woods. The spot on which her lips touched his cheek burned mildly, with a sensation that he had already felt that day, not in a painful way, but in a way in which Hades could not describe. He brought his hand to his cheek and the other hand to his irregular heartbeat. _What is wrong with me_, he contemplated.

**Green Button Below. Just push it :D**


	12. Echo

**A/N: So first off I want to apologize to those of you who have been following this story and have wanted me to update for disappearing for about 7 to 8 months. But huzzah, I am back with chapter 12 and I'm already working on chapter 13. I want to thank any reviewers and all of those of you stuck around. I would really appreciate reviews please and thank you. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Demeter sat under the stars in her vast wheat fields deciding which punishment would best teach Kore a lesson. Kore had arrived home a bit after dark, but Demeter had turned the other cheek, angered that her only child went against her wishes. Olympus was not a place for a child to dwell in. Demeter knew too well that Olympus had the power to corrupt and bring around misery for all those who inhabited it. Just last night she had not behaved like herself; she shook her head as she remembered how she flung herself towards Zeus like a love stricken child.

Kore only saw Olympus as fun and games, but Demeter knew none were ever truly happy on Olympus and she did not want her daughter to get involved in their games. Since the day Kore had been born Demeter had sworn to always protect her daughter and to keep her away from danger and out of the hands of any Olympian. They were not to be trusted. Demeter had given Kore everything that she needed and for the most part Kore had listened to her mother's wishes and had been an obedient daughter. She had bowed to all of her mother's wishes until Demeter had made the mistake of taking Kore to Olympus last summer solstice. Since then her little girl had not been the same. At first Kore would ask for permission to visit Olympus or some of the Olympians while they were present on Earth, but Demeter had always denied her the privilege, afraid that Kore would become as corrupt as they were or fall into their bad habits, but Kore would simply sneak off.

Slipping into her nostalgic thoughts Demeter began to reminisce on the dark days when there had been no hope, when danger plagued every inch of land. When her father had roamed the Earth and before Kronos had been sentenced to Tartarus. She had always feared that monsters like her father, Kronos, walked the Earth hiding in dark, unexplored caves or blending in with the mortals just waiting for the right time to strike. Yesterday's secret meeting did nothing but make her even more cautious than she already was. In fact, she now had to keep a closer eye on Kore and limit her visits to the nymphs.

As the sky lightened and the darkness began to fade Demeter snapped out of her nostalgic state and made her way to Kore's room to awaken her. Kore was reluctant to awaken as she swatted the air trying to stay asleep and warm in her cozy bed. It was much too early to wake up; the sun had not even risen in the east yet.

"Kore!"

Kore meant to say, "Let me sleep," but it came out as, "mmrmmmr".

"Kore, wake up my child," Demeter screamed at her daughter.

Kore awoke in alarm and shock and almost fell off her bed from the fright. She looked up and saw her mother standing over her bed looking down on her. "Yes?"

Demeter looked upon her daughter and saw her skin was slightly purple on her cheek, but she did not feel ashamed. She thought her daughter deserved to be taught a lesson and if humiliation would keep Kore in line, then so be it.

"Wake up, Kore. Your punishment starts today. You shall never disobey me again. Do I make myself clear you insolent child?" Kore had thrown a glance outside to find it was still dark. She inwardly groaned and threw herself on her bed.

Kore wiped the sweat off her brow before it stung her eyes again. She slashed away at the wheat in her mother's personal wheat and grain fields. She had barely gotten any of the harvesting done since she was tired from the long run she had done yesterday in the afternoon, but she kept swinging her small sickle and placing everything in the bag she carried on her back. Her mother had awoken her before sunrise to deliver her punishments. Her first punishment was to harvest all the grains from her mother's six hundred forty acre field. Then once she was done with that she had to plow the earth, then harrow it and to top it off, she had to sow in the seeds. The even greater punishment was that she had to be working on the fields since sunrise.

Her mother had been tending to her grapevines, occasionally glancing in Kore's direction. From time to time, Kore would touch her cheek only to feel it slightly bruised. She had made up her mind to pay a visit to the nymphs in order to see if they could cure her of the bruise and slight pain. But first she would have to escape her mother's clutches.

Kore did not understand why her mother denied her the privilege of attending Olympus; by birth she should be able to attend all she wanted and she did not want to live on Earth for the rest of her life. No, she expected more from life. Not to say she wasn't happy on Earth, but she did not wish to become old like her mother and always harvest and plant and teach the mortals the way of the harvest. That had never been in her interest, neither had it been in her interest to always be under the watchful eye of her mother.

But it seemed that her mother would now keep a closer eye on her. Especially since Demeter was paranoid about the meeting that only the Olympians attended. Although Kore knew a possible threat to Olympus hid somewhere on Earth, she was not about to tell her mother that it was true and confirm her mother's suspicions.

"If I were to tell Mother that Ouranos roamed the Earth and possibly might be reigning havoc I'd be locked in my room for the rest of my life." She sighed as she noticed the sun slowly moving towards the west. "Today will be a long day. Was it naught enough that I had to be humiliated in front of all Olympus? Apparently not. Now I have to suffer this labor when I should have been permitted on Olympus. She is only angered that on Olympus she does not have the power to control my actions."

She stopped harvesting the grain to notice that some of the plants were dying. She knew that her anger caused the plants to die, but she couldn't help it if her mother was being unfair. Her mother hadn't even let the nymphs harvest with her. As her thoughts kept meditating on all the wrong her mother was doing, the angrier she got.

She glanced at her mother's plump form tending to her other fruits and spark ignited in Kore's golden eyes. Without thinking she threw the sickle to the ground and left her sack full of wheat and grains on the floor and made a run towards the woods.

Kore had been able to hear her mother hurrying after her, threatening to punish her more, but at that moment Kore could care less about what her mother thought. She ran through her mother's fields to the woods where she knew the nymphs would be playing in. Having lived so closed to the wilderness all her life she knew the lands like the back of her hand.

Before returning home the night before, she hid the Helm of Darkness in one of the hollow trees so that her mother would never discover that Hades had let her borrow it. She quickly made a stop by the hollowed tree to make certain nobody had stolen it. While reaching into the tree for the Helm of Darkness, Cyane crept up behind her and whispered her name, "Kore."

Kore jumped high into the air as she was caught off guard and accidentally dropped the Helm of Darkness on the floor. "Oh my goddess! Cyane! That was uncalled for," she scorned at her friend.

"I am sorry, my lady." Cyane gave a little curtsy as she bowed her head. Although when she looked up she had a mischievous gleam in her eye. Kore could no longer hold in her laughter as she saw her most beloved friend and partner in mischief bow to her and greet her properly.

"Cyane, it is so good to see you. Where have you been hiding? I have not had the pleasure of seeing you for the last month or so."

The naiad rested her slender body on the tree after she picked up Hades' most prized possession off of the ground. Kore's eyes grew big as her friend started stroking the gems encrusted into the Helm of Darkness. "Oh you know same old same old, running around with satyrs, gossiping with the other nymphs, playing with Apollo. Although playing with Apollo has gotten a bit out of hand. Everyone knows that he will never settle down, but Creusa is madly in love with him and she has the crazy notion that Apollo will take her for his bride.

"But that is old news and Creusa is beginning to realize that Apollo shall never take a bride. Yet, what I would like to know is who you stole this from."

Kore nervously laughed as she made a grab for the helmet. "I did not steal anything. Hermes gave it to me," she lied. But Cyane pried it out of her fingers just before Kore could get a firm grasp on it.

"It looks awfully familiar. Did Hephaestus make this for you?" Cyane kept observing all the rich detail that helm of darkness offered.

"Give it back Cyane. It does not belong to me and I would find myself in serious trouble if I were to lose it."

Cyane was a tall nymph beating Kore by a head, so when Kore made a grab for the helmet Cyane simply held held it high above her head. "I'll only give it back to you if you tell me whose it is."

"Fine," Kore muttered with reluctance. "It belongs to Hades. There I have told you who it belongs to, so keep your word." Cyane eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Hades? Kore, what on Earth were you doing in the Underworld?" Kore rolled her eyes as she put the Helm of Darkness back into the tree.

"I shall inform you about it on our way to the spring. But if I tell you, you must promise not to tell the others of this.

Cyane gave her an annoyed look. "Why would I tell anybody else?"

Kore took in a deep breath as she reminded her friend of the countless times she had opened her mouth without meaning to. Cyane rolled her eyes, "Fine. I promise."

But a promise didn't satisfy Kore enough since promises were made and broken so easily. "You must swear on the River Styx that you shall not tell any other soul whether it be god or mortal or nymph, or satyr, what I shall tell you shortly or that I am in the possession of the Helm of Darkness."

Cyane raised both her hands, "Fine I swear on the River Styx that I shall not speak to anybody about what you will shortly tell me or that you are in possession of the Helm of Darkness. Now is Hades really as hideous as the others describe him?"

Kore smiled to herself, "No, he isn't."

Echo sat under the lazy heat of summer dipping her feet into the refreshing spring and staring at her reflection the way Narcissus, captivated by his beauty, had done until he perished and almost all traces of his beauty vanished. Narcissus had never given any girl or nymph a second glance, thinking that his handsome looks were beyond all of them; girls and nymphs alike had fallen in love with him and had their hearts shattered to pieces because of his arrogance. Echo was no different, having experienced her share of misfortune in love. Those who had been ignored by Narcissus grew irritated that he would not yield to them and had thus prayed to the gods for vengeance. The gods do not always answer prayers, but one had been listening very closely, one who tried to keep balance in the world and Olympus. Nemesis, goddess of Revenge.

Nemesis heard the tales of Narcissus breaking young girl's hearts because of his vanity and thought it unfair that he had not suffered the same. To punish him and make him learn his lesson she cursed him to an eternity of loving no one but himself.

Echo, on the other hand, had been cursed by Fate. The nymph was a favorite of Artemis, the goddess and protector of the woods and wild creatures, but unfortunately for Echo, Hera was a much mightier goddess. Hera had heard rumors on Olympus that Zeus was yet again having an affair with another nymph and as such left Olympus in search of the nymph that Zeus might have been sharing beds with. During her long and tedious search, she had discovered Echo, who was by far the loveliest of nymphs and the spirit of all the chatter occurring in the woods. Hera in her fit of jealousy committed an injustice to Echo, cursing her to always have the last word, but no power to ever be the first to speak it.

The nymph sat on the bank of the spring in nostalgia, remembering the last word she had spoken. It had been a word that Narcissus had whispered to himself. Farewell. Narcissus' curse had fully taken effect when he, too, sat down on the spring bank staring into the water and caught a reflection of himself and immediately had fallen in love with his own image. As he gazed upon his reflection, he knew what countless others had suffered before him, for he could not reach out and touch the loveliness that the water mirrored. He stood in the trance, gawking at himself until one day he knew his time was up and called to his own image in the water, "Farewell."

Echo had been watching behind the trees and had the fortune to bid farewell to her love before he completely perished from the Earth only leaving behind a flower in his place. The flower was lovely and the perfection of beauty; therefore those who had been scorned by him called the flower by his name, Narcissus.

After Narcissus had died and his spirit was carried into the Underworld she had not moved from her spot next to the Narcissuses. She was their protector and guardian although hardly any creature came near the spring, so she was often left in solitude and to her own thoughts.

Therefore when Echo heard footsteps coming her way she grew alarmed and threw herself in the bushes afraid that it was Hera, who had come to finally destroy her, but it was not Hera. Echo silently crept out of the bushes and hid behind a tree, careful to not make a sound.

The footsteps belonged to a lovely youth, perhaps even lovelier that Narcissus, with eyes as blue and clear as the sky and a form fit for a god. Although he was handsome, Echo had to admit that there was something terrible about him that she couldn't quite place. Behind him a woman of gypsy skin and hair the color of the mahogany trees kept looking behind her, waiting for something or someone to arrive.

"Where has Eris gone too? My energy is draining faster because I am becoming stronger. I need more." His voice was loud and ragged and sent shivers down Echo's spine.

"More," Echo silently whispered to herself. She thanked the gods that she was far away enough that they could not hear her.

"My lord, you must learn that patience is a virtue and that if something is to be done right it takes time and practice." The woman's voice was neither sharp nor sweet but a combination of both, a balance of both.

"Practice…" Echo muttered to herself.

"But I do not have time. My energy is draining as we speak. Where is Eris?"

"Eris…" Echo found herself muttering into her hand to silence her words.

Another man rushed toward the springs where they were standing. The man had ivory smooth skin, hair as dark as the vast abyss of Nyx and eyes the color of Chaos. He had carried in a few unconscious bodies of lovely maidens and dumped them on the floor next to the man with eyes of the sky.

"I hope that you are pleased with these Lord Ouranos. They shall last you longer than the others have." He bowed and took his side next to the woman.

"Have…" Echo mumbled.

"Thank you Eris. But there is no need for disguises while you are in my presence."

"Presence…"

"Of course. Your wish is my command. My Lord."

"Lord…"

As Echo silently muttered those words to herself the man with the black hair began to rearrange certain features. His jaw line grew soft and was not as sharp, his eyebrows more defined with less hair, his hair grew longer, his shoulders shrunk as his breasts grew, his hips grew wider and his face smaller. In a matter of seconds, he was no longer a man, but a woman.

The woman with gypsy colored skin looked at her amused, "Why did you disguise yourself this time Eris?"

"Eris…"

"I did not want the town's people to recognize me and it would simply be easier to disguise myself as a man instead of a woman, Nemesis. These naïve girls thought I had fallen in love with them and would make them my brides. What foolish girls they are. They played straight into my trap."

"Trap…"

"That is all well Eris, but you must not mess with the balance of life and death. Too many people have died for him; it is time we ease up on the killings if not we may be caught and sentenced to Tartarus. We must trap an immortal." The Chaos in Eris' eyes stirred as she began to think the chaos and discord that a missing immortal would cause. Everyone would cower away in fear. Friends would no longer trust their friends anymore. The more she thought about it, the more she loved it.

"Immortal…"

Ouranos claimed the energy of all the fair maidens and left their lifeless bodies deep in the woods to rot. He stared at both of the goddesses as they began to formulate plans. "This energy will not last me more than a week or two. You need to find an immortal so that I may gain my full strength by draining them of all their energy."

"Energy…" Echo was on the verge of tears as she heard of all the horrendous things these monsters had planned. She could hardly listen to what they were saying anymore.

Nemesis and Eris both looked at each other and bowed to Father Heaven. "Yes, Lord Ouranos."

"Ouranos…" Echo muttered while she silently crept away, trying to find someone who would listen to her.

Kore wandered alone in the woods enjoying her walk in solitude. Not that she minded having company, but she just wanted to think and refresh her mind and nymphs are known for their incurable chatter. With them around she probably wouldn't be able to hear herself think.

She had been having fun gossiping with the nymphs about summer solstice and informing Cyane about everything that she missed. Everything had been cheerful, until they had mentioned how Kore had been humiliated in front of all the Olympians and how Hermes, the supposed love of her life, had not stood up for her, did not even glance at her. He just stood there and let her take all the pain and humiliation. Then she remembered how he rushed into the garden to beg for forgiveness because he had been a coward and left her to fend for herself. He was not to be trusted.

Kore could feel the tears trying escape, but she wouldn't cry. Not for Hermes. She sprinted and the trees became all but a blur of brown and green. She finally stopped when something caught her eye. Near the spring there bloomed flower, the likes of which she had never seen before. They were beautiful and in different colors and shapes. Yet most of them looked the same with white petals and what seemed to be an even smaller yellow flower popping out towards her.

The flowers held the young goddess of Spring in amazement. She was entranced by the little wonders that she ignored the sound of crunching leaves and small footsteps. However, she did feel someone's hand on her shoulder and when she looked up from the ground she found herself staring at Echo. Her and the nymphs thought that Echo had either died or left Greece ever since the incident with Narcissus, but yet there she was.

Kore was about to speak, but Echo covered the goddess' mouth so that Kore might hear the last word she heard and warn her of the danger.

Echo stared Kore dead in the eyes and in the most serious tone she could muster repeated, "Ouranos." With those words Kore snapped back into reality. She thought about the destruction he could cause and then thought about her mother having had her suspicions confirmed. "Ouranos!"

**So, I'm going to be doing things a bit differently. If you guys want me to post the next chapter as soon as I can I'm going to need at least 10 heartfelt reviews. :D **


	13. Journey Through the Dark Part 1

A/N: I realize that it has been months since I've updated and I'm sincerely sorry for those of you who have been following this story for so long. I deeply apologize. I am not finished with the chapter but some of you have sent me messages asking me to update and so I thought I'd give you the first section to this chapter. The next chapter should come shortly and by shortly I mean within the month, so do not despair. I hope that you like this section of the chapter. Again, I apologize and I hope you like it :). Also, I want to thank any of you who did not give up on the story and you should be getting another update soon.

There was no light and no sense of direction. The young maiden had no idea where she was, she only knew that there was darkness and she could feel it growing and expanding as each moment passed. She could not feel anything other than the empty void, nor could she see anything. As the hours passed she endlessly paced back and forth. Her mind was deep in thought and the darkness was getting the best of her. She began to question her whereabouts. She shook her head trying to dismiss the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

Thinking that she might be having a nightmare, she pinched herself only to find that she could not sense the pain. She slapped herself, but nothing. There was no noise, there was nothing. Everything was numb and there was no feeling, no warmth. Staring out into the void, the empty space, only frightened her more for she could not see its beginning and nor its end. She began to think to herself if she was even really there or if her imagination had begun to get the best of her. Perhaps it was a dream gone astray and it was her responsibility to wake up.

But she did not wake up no matter the pain she inflicted on herself. She pulled her hair, scratched at herself, stuck her nails into her eyes, and did anything possible to feel, to sense, to know the pain. The ability to feel pain meant that you were awake and alive, but she felt nothing. Numb.

She tried to wave her fingers in front of herself, but only the shadows of the darkness were noticeable. There was no light. She tried waving them again and when she did not see them or feel them her breath grew short and quick. She began to run, but didn't know which direction to run in and felt like she had been going around in circles. She ran for hours without end. The abyss had no time; it was infinite, at least that was what she had begun to believe.

Images flashed through her mind, but there was absolutely nothing. She couldn't remember who she was and she'd find herself having conversations with herself. Then after the minutes turned to hours and hours to days she tried feeling for a wall, for an escape, but there was none. No one could escape. There was no escape and already she begun to forget herself. She wanted to wake up from the horrible nightmare and made an attempt at screaming herself awake, but there was no sound. The abyss of shadows and darkness swallowed every attempt at trying leave.

Her frail, cold and numb body fell to the floor, but she couldn't feel the impact. It was as if her soul were floating in the shadows. Feeling the burden of being alone, of not enjoying her senses, or not knowing where or who she was, she cried. Her tears turned to icicles on her face, crystallized for eternity. There was no hope. Her memory had faded. The nightmare was too real.

Yet images had suddenly flashed across her mind, the only memories she could remember. A young man. A young man with eyes the color of the endless sky yet hidden deep within the clear sky lay the possibility of a frenzy of storms, of danger. Promises of love, his lips upon her, then the abyss of shadows, of madness.

She couldn't understand anything, couldn't remember who she was, and couldn't conceive thought. Her body went limp; her mind fell to chaos, and her soul could no longer feel. In the empty abyss she wept in silence. All hope drained out of her, surrounding herself with the shadows of the darkness, escaping to the deep recesses of her mind.

She lay down, rocking herself back and forth, trying to warm herself up. She was so cold, so lost. The darkness had swallowed her. Her thoughts, her memories, her mind.

While she slipped in and out of her mind, someone had sneaked up behind her stealthily. She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She felt. She could feel. Slowly, some warmth began to flow through her veins and pump through her heart. As she stood up and blood raced through her body, she turned around to face her companion in the darkness.

He had a golden aura that illuminated him, causing the darkness to subside and forced the shadows into their abyss. His feet were adorned with winged sandals, which fluttered and allowed him to hover in the air slightly.

"Who are you?" she inquired, her voice barely a shaken, audible whisper.

"I am called by many things, but you shall remember me as pschyopompos." He took a step towards her and she took several quick steps back.

Her eyes grew large in disbelief and she couldn't help but shake her head and hug herself. "It is not possible. You cannot be Lord Hermes. If you are Lord Hermes that means that I am…"

"Dead." He waited for her to breakdown as mortals usually do when they find out that they are no longer among the living. He offered her a hand, but she stared at it and began shaking her head.

"No. This is not possible. I am alive. I am in the realm of Hypnos and any moment I shall awaken from my slumber and you will be nothing but a dream." The maiden kept backing away from Hermes, taking larger and larger steps away from him until she broke into a sprint.

"Where will you run to? You are dead and if your soul stays here, in this limbo, you shall drive yourself on the brink of insanity. Do not fight your fate." He reached his hands toward her when she halted. "Take my hand, maiden."

Staring at his hand, her mind reluctantly thought of the endless darkness that had engulfed her. She hadn't been able to escape and her body had been numb and cold. Her body had felt no pain. Her eyes gleamed with desperation as she realized her fate. "I am dead. Gods! I am dead. How? Why?"

"All mortals must one day die. It is the fate every mortal must suffer. When I carry your soul into the Underworld it will all become clear." He took a step towards her, relieved that she did not back away from him anymore.

Tears flooded her eyes and she could not hold it in any longer; she broke down sobbing to the floor. "Lord Hermes, I-I do not understand. Help me understand. Help me, please." She grabbed at exomis and inside her eyes lay the darkness and the endless void of shadows, that continued to consume her mind. "Please."

Hermes, the psychopompos, the carrier of souls, brought her languid body into a standing position. Her mind had fled and nothing was left. "It is the will of the Fates. In the Underworld all shall be clear."

She locked her gaze on the receding darkness and shadows. "All shall be clear. Yes…_yes…clear"_


	14. Journey Through the Dark Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap, but school has kept me really busy so it took me about 3 to 4 months to write this chapter. This has been the most challenging chapter for me to write and the most challenging to construct. For those of you who are still reading this story, thank you and for those of you who have just started, I hope that you are enjoying it. Enjoy reading and as always leave me something to read so I can improve as a writer. Thank you and enjoy.**

**-Melissa**

**P.S. The italicized part in the beginning is the previous chapter. I just placed it there as a refresher for those of you who have read the chapter when it was published. Enjoy!**

_There was no light and no sense of direction. The young maiden had no idea where she was, she only knew that there was darkness and she could feel it growing and expanding as each moment passed. She could not feel anything other than the empty void, nor could she see anything. As the hours passed she endlessly paced back and forth. Her mind was deep in thought and the darkness was getting the best of her. She began to question her whereabouts. She shook her head trying to dismiss the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach._

_Thinking that she might be having a nightmare, she pinched herself only to find that she could not sense the pain. She slapped herself, but nothing. There was no noise, there was nothing. Everything was numb and there was no feeling, no warmth. Staring out into the void, the empty space, only frightened her more for she could not see its beginning and nor its end. She began to think to herself if she was even really there or if her imagination had begun to get the best of her. Perhaps it was a dream gone astray and it was her responsibility to wake up._

_But she did not wake up no matter the pain she inflicted on herself. She pulled her hair, scratched at herself, stuck her nails into her eyes, and did anything possible to feel, to sense, to know the pain. The ability to feel pain meant that you were awake and alive, but she felt nothing. Numb._

_She tried to wave her fingers in front of herself, but only the shadows of the darkness were noticeable. There was no light. She tried waving them again and when she did not see them or feel them her breath grew short and quick. She began to run, but didn't know which direction to run in and felt like she had been going around in circles. She ran for hours without end. The abyss had no time; it was infinite, at least that was what she had begun to believe._

_Images flashed through her mind, but there was absolutely nothing. She couldn't remember who she was and she'd find herself having conversations with herself. Then after the minutes turned to hours and hours to days she tried feeling for a wall, for an escape, but there was none. No one could escape. There was no escape and already she begun to forget herself. She wanted to wake up from the horrible nightmare and made an attempt at screaming herself awake, but there was no sound. The abyss of shadows and darkness swallowed every attempt at trying leave._

_Her frail, cold and numb body fell to the floor, but she couldn't feel the impact. It was as if her soul were floating in the shadows. Feeling the burden of being alone, of not enjoying her senses, or not knowing where or who she was, she cried. Her tears turned to icicles on her face, crystallized for eternity. There was no hope. Her memory had faded. The nightmare was too real._

_Yet images had suddenly flashed across her mind, the only memories she could remember. A young man. A young man with eyes the color of the endless sky yet hidden deep within the clear sky lay the possibility of a frenzy of storms, of danger. Promises of love, his lips upon her, then the abyss of shadows, of madness._

_She couldn't understand anything, couldn't remember who she was, and couldn't conceive thought. Her body went limp; her mind fell to chaos, and her soul could no longer feel. In the empty abyss she wept in silence. All hope drained out of her, surrounding herself with the shadows of the darkness, escaping to the deep recesses of her mind._

_She lay down, rocking herself back and forth, trying to warm herself up. She was so cold, so lost. The darkness had swallowed her. Her thoughts, her memories, her mind._

_While she slipped in and out of her mind, someone had sneaked up behind her stealthily. She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She felt. She could feel. Slowly, some warmth began to flow through her veins and pump through her heart. As she stood up and blood raced through her body, she turned around to face her companion in the darkness._

_He had a golden aura that illuminated him, causing the darkness to subside and forced the shadows into their abyss. His feet were adorned with winged sandals, which fluttered and allowed him to hover in the air slightly._

_"Who are you?" she inquired, her voice barely a shaken, audible whisper._

_"I am called by many things, but you shall remember me as pschyopompos." He took a step towards her and she took several quick steps back._

_Her eyes grew large in disbelief and she couldn't help but shake her head and hug herself. "It is not possible. You cannot be Lord Hermes. If you are Lord Hermes that means that I am…"_

_"Dead." He waited for her to breakdown as mortals usually do when they find out that they are no longer among the living. He offered her a hand, but she stared at it and began shaking her head._

_"No. This is not possible. I am alive. I am in the realm of Hypnos and any moment I shall awaken from my slumber and you will be nothing but a dream." The maiden kept backing away from Hermes, taking larger and larger steps away from him until she broke into a sprint._

_"Where will you run to? You are dead and if your soul stays here, in this limbo, you shall drive yourself on the brink of insanity. Do not fight your fate." He reached his hands toward her when she halted. "Take my hand, maiden."_

_Staring at his hand, her mind reluctantly thought of the endless darkness that had engulfed her. She hadn't been able to escape and her body had been numb and cold. Her body had felt no pain. Her eyes gleamed with desperation as she realized her fate. "I am dead. Gods! I am dead. How? Why?"_

_"All mortals must one day die. It is the fate every mortal must suffer. When I carry your soul into the Underworld it will all become clear." He took a step towards her, relieved that she did not back away from him anymore._

_Tears flooded her eyes and she could not hold it in any longer; she broke down sobbing to the floor. "Lord Hermes, I-I do not understand. Help me understand. Help me, please." She grabbed at exomis and inside her eyes lay the darkness and the endless void of shadows, which continued to consume her mind. "Please."_

_Hermes, the psychopompos, the carrier of souls, brought her languid body into a standing position. Her mind had fled and nothing was left. "It is the will of the Fates. In the Underworld all shall be clear."_

_She__locked__her__gaze__on__the__receding__darkness__and__shadows.__"All__shall__be__clear.__Yes__…_yes_…_clear_"_

The maiden's body lay face down in the water until she floated to shore. She could feel the sand graze her face as the motion of the waves pushed her further onto shore. Laments of woe and the shrieks of fear in the background reverberated through her ears, but she tried her best to ignore it not wishing to look up. But she could still hear them, the crying growing louder and louder until she felt her fluttering heart drop to her stomach. That's if she even had a heart, she thought to herself. Images of the dark abyss of shadows, of blackness, of nothing clouded her mind like morning mist, slowly creeping its way into every corner of her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut never wishing to open them. She felt something clawing at her leg as she stared at the black veil behind her eyelid. Her eyes shot wide open to find a man, with thick folds of skin on his face and deep etched lines near the creases of his mouth and eyes, trying to grab her leg and crying out for help. Afraid that he might harm her, she kicked him off and his body seemed to float lifelessly in the water.

Looking about her she noticed that there was no sun, no moon, no stars, yet a self-emitting luminescent glow radiated through the sky making everything visible. Gathering herself and turning to face the large body of water she caught glimpses of slight bumps in the water that rocked back and forth with each passing wave. The waves kept pushing the bumps closer to her, yet she could still not distinguish what the water had hidden under its waves. Stepping deeper into the water, she felt something break underneath her foot. Bending down to pick up the object she had broken she jumped and screamed as she found a face looking at her from below the waves. Its eyes held no emotion as they lay still staring off into the darkness that surrounded them. Suddenly, its pupil began to dilate as the eye began to move around. The young maiden jumped back as the body emerged from the water and began dragging itself towards her, muttering words she could not comprehend. Frozen by fear, the young maiden could not move.

The sand below her feet began to tremble as she watched the body, with a few of its limbs missing clawing its way up to her, stop in its track and focus its attention to the side. A creature that had the head of a lizard, eyes of a serpent, body of a tiger and tail of a serpent charged at the body while it clawed its way back into its watery grave. The creature gave a roar until the body was no longer to be found. The voice of a man with a hint of a hissing serpent spilled from its mouth saying, "You cursed creature, get back! Remain where you are told! This is a warning for all of you. Next time I might not decide to be so courteous."

While the creature had chased the body far away into the water, she could see that the lumps that rocked along with the waves were mutilated carcasses similar to the one that had just approached her. The carcasses surrounded her, floating lightly on the surface and none had their eyes closed in peace. Rather, they had their eyes wide open, still and lifeless, as if a force stopped them from being able to close their eyes and escape to the serenity of a deep sleep.

A fiery tongue spewed from its mouth before turning its head to the side, locking its eyes with the maiden. It rushed forth to her, its body moving with elegance and such potency that the force flowed through its body like waves crashing into each other every time it took a step forward. Its lizard head began to sniff at her to find that her aura did not smell of rotting carcass. Reaching its snake tail to her arm and rubbing it against her skin, while she stood there frozen with fear he said, "Why are you still resting near here? You no longer belong to this ocean of lost souls. You no longer carry the scent so move on into the Underworld. You would not want another euskopsauron to find you lingering here. Who knows what my brethren would do to a shade that still wandered near the lost souls. Perhaps they would send you back into the water so that your soul would rot in Orcus, your place of confinement. You remember that place do you not?

"It's dark and your mind continues to torture you filling the dark void with things worse than us, the euskopsauroi." It drew closer to her and she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, muttering under her breath. Memories of the wretchedness of the endless void clouded her mind as the euskopsauros' snake tail moved up to her ear and slowly whispered, "So…run!"

Her eyes opened as the euskopsauros emitted a lingering roar that echoed through the area as she opened her eyes and as quickly as she could, ran to the shore. She did not wish to be sent back to Orcus, to the confinement of her mind. When she reached the shore filled with soft grains of sand that stuck between her toes, she turned around to look at the ocean to find that the ocean was filled with dead, motionless bodies beyond the horizon. All along the coastline she caught glimpses of euskopsauroi, Minotaur, harpies, and other creatures that were too horrible to describe. Some of the creatures caught glimpses of her and were slowly making their way to her. Remembering what the euskopsauros had said to her about its brethren, she continued her sprint further up the shore until she finally reached dirt instead of sand. The dirt felt smooth against her feet for the sand had grazed a thin layer of skin on the bottom of her foot. She took a small moment to let her feet rest upon the silky texture of the soil and to take a small break from the running. As she slowly walked further inland, she could not avert her eyes from the sudden surge of fire off into the distance.

She ascended up a hill of dirt and when she finally reached the top, she could see everything. She caught sight of a gate that stood at the height of three or four giants. It looked impenetrable as if it had been forged in the heart of Tartarus. A three headed dog stood by it looking into the land inside the gates and growling every time a shade drew too close to the gate. Other smaller creatures stood guard near the gates, most of them keeping their eyes on the inner land as opposed to concentrating on keeping people from going in. A few inches beyond the gates, in the inside, was a river, the color of mourning, which forged a natural barrier and stretched out as far as the gate did.

The maiden finally turned her gaze to the land itself. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she gazed to the far off land where a fire seemed to rise from the ground and engulf all its surrounding area with red sparks of fire and geysers of molten lava. By the light of the molten fire she could see that a great body of water encircled the inner area behind the gates. It rose up into the sky, continuing its spiral ascent until she could no longer see where the water ceased from flowing. She could only see the river spiraling into the air and another river spiraling downward miles away from the geyser of lava, still following the same spiral pattern. Land seemed to be attached to the outer river, spiraling along with the river. It stretched out beyond her vision and she could only guess that the land was infinite.

The maiden could see that she only had a few more miles to walk before she arrived to the gates, yet she sat down on the hill, put her head between her legs. Her eyes glassed over as she stared at the lava bursting into the air. Trying to keep the over abundance of moisture in her eyes from flowing down her cheek like a river, she tried her hardest to keep her eyes wide open, but it proved to be too difficult. While she had stood on that hill and looked at Underworld with its hidden depths of fire and unknown land, she realized that she was no longer among the living. All things that she had seen were real, none fathoms of her imagination. Hermes had not lied to her; she had died.

Hermes had said to her, "Do not fear that which you do not know. The Underworld is not only for those who have erred in their lives, but also for those who have done well. You have been in Orcus for too long and you have lost your sense of reality to your confinement. When you realize you are dead remember these simple instructions: Do not stay on the land between the sea of dead bodies and the Gates of Erebus for too long. Those who wait too long to enter the Underworld experience something worse than death itself. They become shades of the land and are not allowed to pass through the Gates of Erebus for all eternity. Their souls are never at peace and they are taunted by the proximity of their escape. It tantalizes them for they are not able to quench their thirst for rest.

"Heed my warning and all shall be well, do not fear." Those were Hermes' last words before she had found herself washed up on shore believing she had dreamt everything and at any moment she would awaken.

Drying her eyes, she stood up ready to descend down the hill. During her descent she caught glimpses of shades rushing past her, oblivious to her presence for they were only trying to find an escape. As she reached the bottom of the hill she began to see other figures migrating to the gate as well. A little girl rushed past her crying for her mother. She stumbled on a little rock only to fall on the ground. She didn't make the effort to pick herself back up and lay on the ground crying for her mother. The young maiden rushed over to the little girl and picked her up in her arms. She knew if the girl did not pass through the gates she would eventually turn into a shade doomed to suffer for all eternity.

Her voice dripped with honey as she told the little girl, "It is going to be alright, little one. We will go find your mother. It is going to be alright. Dry your eyes, little one. Let's go find her."

The little girl stared at everyone's face, expecting to recognize her mother's familiar face, but she had no luck in finding her mother. Once or twice she thought that she had found her and had run to them shouting, "Mother, mother I found you." Yet as soon as they turned around all hope escaped her face and fled from her body and she lost the will to keep looking for her lost mother. She kept walking, holding the maiden's hand, while the fire behind her eyes fled and she became lost in the caverns of her mind. The maiden attempted to bring her back to reality, but figured she needed more time to fully realize her whereabouts.

When they finally arrived before the gates, the euskopsauroi made them form three lines to enter the Gates. The Gates, which seemed to stretch indefinitely, had a single entrance and a single exit, a bridge. As the souls walked through the bridge they caught glimpses of riches glimmering in the water, luring them to take a swim. A few, unwilling to control themselves, dived into the water for they wished to obtain the riches, yet when their bodies hit the water of the Cocytus, the river of woe, they vaporized into the air.

Three female voices, which came from the middle of the bridge, sliced through the air like swords saying "Let that be a warning to you all. These riches have one master and one master only…Learn how to control your greed." At the center on the bridge, each standing on a separate ionic column, which were the size of a man, were sphinxes. Sphinxes were elegant creatures with the powerful a body of a lion, which had a pair of wings attached to it, and the head of a beautiful woman. They each stood on their own column alone and unmoving. The crowd of dead souls did not dare cross onto the other side of the bridge until they had permission. All at once, the sphinxes outstretched their wings and bared their deadly lion teeth to all that could see. Everyone took a step back, fearing that they would attack them.

Their sharp voices echoed through air as they each began to recite a different piece of the riddle that every dead man or woman had heard of since the Gates of Erebus had first come into being.

"To enter you must pay the price…"

"Without the price you shall perish…"

"But with the price you shall live!"

All those, who were waiting to enter the Gates of Erebus began to murmur to each other trying to figure what the sphinxes meant by price. The sphinxes, tall with their chests puffed out and their wings outstretched, sat on their columns eyeing all the souls like prey ready to be devoured. They quietly descended from their posts unto the bridge. Those who were closer to them took several steps back afraid of being hurled to the water. The three sphinxes locked eyes with those who were nearest and asked them to come forward. As they approached the sphinxes, harpies began to fly overhead and screech with delight as the people began to move forward.

When the first three souls approached the sphinxes a mist surrounded them which did not allow those who were still in line to witness any event happening between the sphinxes and the three souls enveloped in the mist.

All three of them spoke at once with a cold, womanly voice carrying a hint of a lion's purr, "Come forward. The price we ask is small, yet the punishment for not having the price we seek is great. Present the price to us or ready yourselves for the inevitable consequence."

Each of the sphinxes held one of dead's gazes, paralyzing them in a trance as all their body's started convulsing except for one. Grabbing at their throats they began to cough until their faces were flushed either crimson or a dark purple. They fell to the ground unable to cease the coughing. After a few moments, a metallic object spewed from their mouth and simply floated in the air. A small, silver coin, an obolos, hovered in the air before the two souls.

The two sphinxes spoke to both of them at once, "Take it with you for you will need it once again. You may now pass through the Gates of Erebus. Be warned, there is no escape for there is only one way." They both collected their coins and vanished further into the mist, continuing their journey into the Underworld.

The sphinx in the middle gave a roar which caused its chest to become even more prominent and its wings to stretch out higher into the air. The soul in the middle cowered before the sphinx and fell to the ground covering its face with its arms. When the sphinx spoke, the womanly voice vanished and all that could be heard was the vocals of a lion speaking the words of humans, "You do not possess that which we seek. You shall continue to suffer. Until you possess the price we ask your soul will linger in Erebus or in the Ocean of Lost Souls."

While the sphinx had been speaking, two harpies emerged from the mist behind the soul. They had the bodies of different human sized birds and the face of a beautiful maiden, yet their noses changed to a bird's beak when they became crossed or excited. "Harpies, relieve us of this soul. Take it back to rot in the Ocean of Lost Souls."

The harpies' noses had changed to long, jagged beaks that began to poke and tear of flesh from the poor soul. It began to scream, "No! No! Don't take me back…NO!" Grabbing it by their claws the harpies lifted it into the air by digging their claws into its flesh. The soul tried biting them but they only dug their claws further into its flesh. They rose out of the mist and all those who were gathered on the bridge were able to see the consequences that lay ahead if they were not able to pay the price to enter the gates.

A third harpy flew above those waiting to pass through the gates and they all ducked in fear of being taken back to Orcus. The little girl burrowed her face into the maiden's dress and began to cry. "Don't let them get me mommy. Please, I don't want to go back mommy. Protect me."

The young maiden combed her fingers through the girl's hair, fighting back the urge to tell the little girl that she was not her mother. "It is alright, little one. I will not let them harm you. I need you to be brave. Do not be afraid for I will not let them harm you. Now dry your eyes, little one, and be ready to present the price to the sphinxes."

"Wh-wh-what if I do not have the price they ask for? What if they hurt me? I do not want to go back, mommy. Don't let them take me back, please." The little girl's body shuddered as she continued to hear the cries of the soul being dragged back by the harpies.

The young maiden kept combing her fingers through the girl's hair hoping to calm her fears. Then she began to rub her shoulders hoping for the same. "You do have what they ask for. So do not be afraid, you shall pass and no harm shall come to you. Dry your tears and be brave for mommy," she calmly told the little girl. The line had begun to move forward, yet everyone still tried to keep distance from the mist, afraid of being snatched.

Finally, their time had come to stand before the sphinxes shrouded by the mist. The maiden spoke softly to the little girl, "Be brave. Once you have crossed the bridge wait for me. If I do not pass through the Gates of Erebus you must be strong and continue. Do you understand?" The little girl nodded in apprehension.

From the mist, a voice echoed, "Come forward and give me that which we seek."

The young maiden gently nudged the girl into the fog. She called out behind her, "Be brave, little one." As the little girl proceeded forward, a few of the souls became restless and, suddenly, ran forward to the front of the line. They shoved all those who stood in their way.

"They can't take us!" they shouted. "We are many and they are outnumbered!" Unfortunately, dozens of harpies had been summoned to keep watch over the souls and keep them in line. "Death has already claimed us, what more can they do? Don't let them…" Before the soul could finish his speech, a harpy flew from behind and pierced its beak through the back of the soul's neck. The harpy flew into the air with the body and let it drop into the Cocytus River, where it disintegrated in the water. Those who had followed him quickly ran back to their place with their bodies tense and stiff.

Above them the harpies began to screech with delight. Everyone stiffened as the harpies began to fly lower over them. Finally, from within the mist the young maiden heard a woman's voice beckoning her to go through the barrier of fog. She slowly and cautiously stepped forward until she bumped into the chest of the sphinx that towered over her. It growled at her for it didn't like being touched by the dead.

"To enter there is a price you must pay.

It is not big, but it will cost you much should you not have it.

It is silver and double sided.

Without it some people perish from Earth,

For it is a weapon that can kill without drawing blood,

Or a shield that buys men and women many years."

The sphinx locked eyes with the young maiden and began to put her in a trance as her body convulsed and her mouth spewed out the little silver coin.

"_Do not fear the guardians of the Gates of Erebus for they only take out their fury on those who do not keep order. Once you have entered the Gates of Erebus seek the Acheron River for that is the only road that leads to an eternity of peace or anguish. Heed my warning, do not step foot into that river, for Acheron is alive in the land of the dead and does not take kindly to those who pollute its waters. The waters are cursed and those who do not heed my advice only know pain, both physically and mentally, and may never rest in peace. There is only one road that will lead to peace and only one god can lead you through the Underworld and he requires payment." _

The sphinx flashed her teeth to the young maiden and calmly told her, "You may pass through the Gates…but be warned the dangers are not yet over."

The young maiden quickly passed through the Gates of Erebus as the harpies hovering above the gates slowly descended to the ground and began to patrol the bridge on foot. The maiden caught sight of the little girl waiting for her at the end of the bridge, keeping her eye on the harpies who were beginning to hover around her. Suddenly, a harpy landed in front of the little girl and began to peck at her flesh. The little girl attempted to ward the harpy off, but the harpy was triple the size of the little girl. "Move on!" it screeched.

The girl replied, "I can't! I'm waiting for my mommy. Leave me alone, please," the little girl pleaded and cried. The maiden rushed forth before the harpy could do more damage to the little girl and took her by the hand.

"Follow me, little one. Do not linger on the bridge for it is not safe," she said to the girl. Then, she turned to the harpy, who had gotten angry that it had been interrupted from having its fun, "We shall be moving on to the next step of our journey. You may now leave us in peace for we are no longer disrupting the order of things." The harpy drew close to the maiden opened its mouth and gave a loud, screeching cry of agitation before lifting up into the air to find its next prey.

Hand in hand they took their first steps into vast realm of Hades with other countless souls following suit. At the foot of the gate stood a creature as tall as the gate itself that made sure that no soul tried to escape Hades' grasp. Its paws had claws made of metal that could rip a god in half with one slash. Its fur was constructed of the shadows of those souls that had tried to cheat death and escape back to the world of the living. The tail of the creature was assembled with the souls of soldiers who had slaughtered the innocent in their expeditions for power. In order to redeem themselves, they were sentenced to an eternity of being slaves to the horrible creature. Resting on top of its shoulders were three monstrous dog heads. Each one of the heads was the size of two grown men. Its faces were also composed of the shifting shadows of men and women trying to escape their prison. Its teeth were made of a substance sharper and stronger than any weapon known to man or god. The side of its tongues were covered in jagged, razor sharp weapons that would bring a new death to those souls who tried to escape Dis.

Its chest began to become more prominent as the souls trapped within its skin attempted to push their way through its fur. The beast, though, narrowed its eyes and began a menacing growl as it forced the souls to cease their attempt at escape. While the young maiden and the little girl walked hand in hand deeper into the heart of Hades following the procession of those who were dead, two souls were running towards them. They were being pursued by two creatures that had the bodies of men, yet they had the heads of owls that kept extending as the souls kept escaping their clutches.

The viristrixes finally grabbed hold of one of the souls with their claws and began pecking at its face and body, tearing the flesh from bone until nothing was left except its skeleton. The other soul glanced back to find its companion completely devoured yet its skeletal remains still stirring in agony for it was already dead and within the Gates of Erebus. It could not relive death for once within Hades, the soul lives forever and cannot be cast out.

The other soul kept running to the gates seizing the opportunity that the misfortune of his companion had brought him. It ran past the procession of the dead and yelled at them, "Fools! Escape while you can. Fools!" The viristrixes were still pecking at the remains of the other foolish soul that had not escaped their grasp.

The beast caught a glimpse of the single soul proceeding to the exit of the Underworld. Its eyes narrowed on the soul and the souls trapped within its pupil began to stir as the creature became enraged. It forced its fur to be completely still and it merged with the shadows that the lack of light in the Underworld created.

The soul beamed with delight as it realized that the gate was only a few feet away, but once it caught a glimpse of the harpies hovering around the Gates of Erebus its delight and hope was vanquished. It remembered how the viristrixes had happily devoured its companion. The more it thought about his unlucky companion the more fear began to pump into its dead heart, but it kept running toward the gates praying to the gods that they be merciful and let it through. The gods, however, do not concern themselves with the dead and could care less for someone who was no longer paying tribute to them. Out of the shadows the dog like beast appeared behind the soul. Its paws shook the ground every time it took a step making it visible even to those on the bridge of the gates. The soul, however, was preoccupied by the harpies and other creatures lurking beyond the gates that it could not sense the creature lurking behind.

The beast wished to catch the soul by surprise, so it decided to move no further than it should. Without warning it slowly released its souls from its body. First it released those who had killed the innocent during their power hungry campaigns from its tail. They slipped off of the creature's tail and began marching towards the soul. They looked like waves slowly advancing to the shore for they were so many that they simply created one single threatening obstacle. Some of the souls looked beyond the gate, their escape tantalizing them, but the beast quickly regained control over them and ordered them to finally seize the soul.

They drew out their weapons, which were poisoned by the River Acheron and made of the same metal that the beast's weapons were constructed of. One of the soldiers grabbed the soul by surprise from behind and cut off its ear. The soul yelled in agony, yet the procession of the dead going further into the Underworld paid no attention for they were concerned for their own well-being. Another of the dead soldiers decided to pierce him through the heart with a small dagger. The soul dropped to its knees keeping its eyes fixed on the gate. The soldiers followed the soul's line of vision and saw that it looked beyond the Gates of Erebus to its escape. When they caught sight of what he kept glancing at they all let out a deep, growling laugh. One of the soldiers grabbed its sword and sawed through the soul's foot and threw it beyond the gate where one of the harpies caught it.

While being dragged to the beast, the soul kept shouting and pleading for mercy. "I'll never try to escape again. Just let me live. I will behave and go further into the darkness. Please, let me go…I beg you." The souls of the soldiers just kept on laughing at it and making jokes of its misery. The terrible creature emerged from the shadows and called its souls back into it. The souls of the soldiers merged with those on its paws and they slowly travelled back to their place of residency like water flowing through a cluttered stream. The soul lay cowering before the beast in a pool of blood. The beast emitted a bark so horrible that even the harpies shuddered. Its bark reverberated through every single part of its body.

As it barked it released some of the souls from its paws leaving empty voids throughout its paws that were filled by other souls, causing its paws to shrink. About twenty of the creature's souls encircled the unfortunate soul lying on the ground. They grabbed a hold of it and carried it directly in front of the creature, which growled each time it tried to move itself.

"Please! I beg you, have mercy! Have mercy!" it shrieked in a desperate attempt to save itself. But the creature crouched low to the ground and sniffed the soul. All those who were his prisoners began to laugh for they knew what would occur within the next few moments. It had once occurred to them. The head in the middle grabbed it with its teeth and swallowed it whole. After a couple of minutes, something could be seen moving through the shadows of the side of its neck. The soul had become a shadow moving along the creature's skin until it ceased its struggling and became one of the shades forever controlled by Hades' most loyal guard and pet, Cerberus.

As the soul had become part of Cerberus, the young maiden and the girl continued their journey further into the land of the dead. When they had reached the murky waters of the Acheron, that never ceased their rippling, they noticed a ferry resting on the shore. It was covered in decorations of gems, but, also, illustrations of a man kneeling over a stream before three men with white beards and hair, and crowns resting upon their brows. As the procession of dead souls advanced to the ferry, the illustration morphed into a depiction of the three old men turning their backs to the man who appeared to be screaming in anguish. Suddenly, the side of the ferry turned to crimson as the earth beneath them began to tremble while fire and lava shot into the sky in the middle of ascending spiral of the river. The roar of the eruption itself began to ripple the water even more. The souls all dropped to their knees and covered their heads with their arms, afraid of being burnt.

Once the fire had died down and the trembling ceased, a hooded figure stepped off the ferry and in front of the cowering souls. Suddenly, a voice seemed to travel through all directions and didn't seem to have one set location from which it started. "All that I require is that which you already possess. Present it to me and you shall continue your journey into the depths of the Underworld." With that the hooded figure stepped onto its ferry beckoning the others to follow him.

No one wished to step forward in the land of darkness. A few looked back to the bridge and the idea of trying to escape washed over their faces. They had all witnessed what had happened to the poor soul that had tried to escape, an end worse than death. Turning back their gaze upon the ferry, a few began to step forward for they feared the unknown but feared Hades' loyal servant even more. As soon as they stepped onto the ferry, the hooded figure stepped out before them with a pithos floating nonchalantly by its side. The hooded figure whispered, "I seek that which you have."

Without much thought the souls dropped their obolos into the pithos. As the small silver coin fell into the storage jar, its sound was never heard. The ferry did not contain seats of any kind; instead, the floor was littered with obolos and drachmas so that whenever anyone would take a step, they could hear the shifting of the coins on the floor.

As the dead finished boarding the ferry, they found that there was barely enough space for people to breath let alone empty space for more people to sit. The hooded figure slithered its way to the entrance to his ferry and closed it. He began to hum a tune while he cast the ship off and, suddenly, the ferry began its ascent up the River Acheron. While the hooded figure hummed low and deep, the water of the river began to respond. Slowly, a similar sound began to emerge from the waters and the passengers of the ferry could see shadows swimming up the river. Suddenly, the hooded figure ceased its humming and gave a small sigh as the voices in the water began to fade away into the deep shadows of the river.

The hooded figure stood near the entrance of the ferry and turned to face the crowd of dead souls. The pithos came floating back to him and he reached inside of it and pulled out a staff. The staff was made purely of the coins of the dead. At the head of the staff there was a hollow sapphire gem filled with the water of a certain river from the realm of Hades.

Suddenly, he struck the ferry with his staff while in a powerful voice he said, "Stand!" Immediately, the pithos fell to the floor and spewed out all of its contents. The coins began to crawl to each other and form large masses of piled coins. They seemed to be melting into each other. Huge puddles of melted gold, silver, and bronze lay on the floor, but suddenly they began to rise in thin streams that flowed through the air like snakes slithering on land. Within a few moments benches of gold and silver began to fill the ferry and the dead began to take a seat. Some benches were not fully solidified so that souls seated upon them would move up and down in their seats as the ferry swayed in the river.

At the back of the ferry the hooded figure stood and called to everyone, "Welcome to the Underworld. I am known as Charon, the ferry-man of the dead, which would be you. I will be guiding you in your journey through the Underworld whether you are assigned to Tartarus, the Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, or the Islands of the Blessed. As a warning, do not try to escape the ferry for if you jump into the River Acheron you will suffer something worse than death itself and will simply cease to exist. The Acheron does not take kindly to the stench of the dead. Enjoy your passage through Dis, but do not do anything reckless to bring upon your own demise."

As he led them through the Underworld, they passed by the grey void of the Fields of Asphodel where those who were both wicked and good dwell. They passed by Elysium and were barely able to capture a glimpse of souls dancing around to a soul playing the lyre. Elysium had a luminescent glow that cancelled the grey and black of the Underworld. As they passed, while they ascended up the spiraling Acheron, they felt happiness come into their hearts, but as soon the land of Elysium was behind them, they fell back into their gloom and anticipation. Charon kept humming to himself as he kept on swirling the water inside his sapphire orb. Every now and again the dead could hear the lulling sound of humming pass underneath the ferry.

The lands of the different levels of the Underworld were below and as they kept going up the river everything slowly became darker and the waters of the Acheron became deeper. The river kept flowing upward, but it was no longer linked to any sort of land mass. Instead, it flowed up in mid-air. The passengers could feel things lurking underneath the murky waters slightly colliding into the ferry and having it sway side to side.

As they kept sailing on the river, they could see the debris of rock further up above them in the distance. An island of land floated above them with harpies and viristrixes flying underneath the island and keeping their eyes on the ferry of the dead. Some hanged upside down sleeping like bats. When they finally reached the island, the river ceased its ascent and flowed horizontally onto the small island.

In the distance, not more than a mile in the distance stood a mountain which was larger and taller than that of Olympus. The mountain loomed over the barren land. On the sides of the mountain there stood carved balconies that opened up into the darkness of the Underworld. There also stood a double gated entrance way, which was made of marble ionic columns that had the top of the column in gold as well as the bases. Above the columns was a pediment of sculptures that had sculpted scenes of a man, made of gold and ivory, sitting on a throne with a warrior's helmet resting on the arm of his throne. At his feet lay his loyal beast with three monstrous heads. Immediately on his left was an empty space. On his right were two men made of marble significantly smaller than him both wearing crowns of kings and on his left was a man of smaller height with a crown upon his head and his clothing had geometric patterns that began to form a shifting labyrinth. On opposite ends were two reclining figures that had folded wings. One of these figures was slowly falling asleep, while the other seemed to be holding a dead figure in the palm of his hand. The figures would move and interact with one another, but the empty spot next to the throne always remained vacant. The king in the middle put on his helm and vanished into thin air. The souls looked at these with amazement as they quickly approached the mountain.

The River Acheron seemed to be approaching the mountain, but it suddenly turned right and was approaching a palace, which was on top of a hill, that had six doric columns made entirely of gold. On top were three sculpted relief scenes. Each scene kept changing as the minutes passed. At one moment one depicted a man rolling a huge rock up the hill only to have it roll back down the hill before he got to the top. Another showed a man grabbing a tree while he was in water; he would reach for the fruit on the tree but the tree would slowly turn its branches away from him and when he tried to drink the water of the river, the river would slowly drain. The other displayed a man tied to a rock as an eagle swooped down and picked at his flesh. Then the scenes shifted to a man playing the lyre, a woman dancing and men drinking among their friends. After that, the scenes changed to women screaming and pulling out their hair, men crying and people just staring off into the distance, devoid of life, of happiness, of pain.

Charon steered the ferry more slowly and docked the ferry near the bank of the river. When he docked, he hit the floor of the ferry with his staff and the entrance and exit to the ferry opened. Moving closer to the people, he advised them, "Do not be so foolish as to cause your own doom. Law and Justice are always upheld in the land of Hades. Everyone justly receives their due. Do not think yourself higher than the gods and try to escape Fate. Once your Fate has been spoken, you can never escape it. Enter into the Palace of Judgment and do not wander off the lit path for you will find things that are not for mortal eyes. You may now disembark…and remember…heed my words."

They all stepped off the ferry and began to follow the road lit by candles suspended in midair. All along the roads stood statues of warriors, both men and women, who kept shifting their glances to make sure that none strayed from the path. One statue dragged a body that had tried to venture off the path. The woman statue stood on the side of the path with the body kneeling on the floor, its eyes gouged out. The soul wailed and cried, but the statue finally kicked it back onto the path forcing it to finish its journey.

The entrance to the palace was composed of two ionic columns carved of marble and had two sphinxes carved into it. As they entered the palace they stepped into darkness, the candles only had enough power to light the path not the surrounding area. Finally, they had entered into a room filled by the light of candles positioned on the walls of the room. The room led to three different doors. One had a minotaur emerging from the Labyrinth carved into it. Another had a man on the floor wailing and crying. The other had a man with a crown in the middle of men and women dancing and drinking.

In the middle of the room stood three statues of women decorated with beautiful draping chitons and peplos. They each held a balance of scales in their hands. The lights in the room slowly began to dim and the statues began to talk. Together the statues of women chanted,

"Beyond these doors lies your Fate

It is not possible to Escape.

One by one you will file in,

To rediscover who you are and how you lived.

Justice will decide your place in Hades

The Fate that you will never flee."

"There are three doors that are all the same so decide to enter one and meet your Fate," the statue on the left instructed. Little by little, the dead began to form a line behind each door. Suddenly, each door opened to reveal that the doors all led to the same room. In the middle of the room, there was a small circular pond and above it on the roof was a circular opening into the Underworld. Blue water that almost looked black spilled from the opening of the roof into the small pond. The water flowed out from the pond to the sides of the enormous room and out of the rooms of the palace. Further past the ponds stood three thrones carved out of the very terrain from the Underworld. On each one sat a man with a white beard and a crown upon his brow. Each throne has the same craved scenes as the doors did. At the back of the room stood a throne bigger and taller than the other three that overlooked the room and all its happenings. The man who sat upon the throne with the Minotaur slowly stood up and spoke in such a clear and loud voice that all those in line could hear him. He said, "You have now almost completed your journey in the afterlife. You shall stand before us three and you shall be judged for your deeds when your soul still inhabited your body. We are the three judges of the Underworld. I am Minos."

The man in the throne that had the wailing man carved on the throne stood next and averred, "I am Aeacus."

Lastly, the man in the throne of the man surrounded by mirth stood and spoke quietly and softly with a smile on his face, "I am Rhadamanthys. May the little one standing under the middle door please enter."

The little girl entered timidly and slowly. When she was fully in the room, all three doors closed and the little girl stood before the three who judge the souls of the dead.

Minos looked at the little girl with a kind heart, "Come closer to the water my dear. We will not hurt you, only if you have done wrong in your life." All three judges stepped forward to the small pond in front on them. Aecus held a small vase in his hands. He dipped it into the water and slowly filled it to the brim as he kept muttering words under his breath. Then Rhadamanthys held out a krater for Aecus to poor the water into. Minos stood before the krater staring at its shifting waters. He let out a small sigh and poured the water into a small golden cup. He then threw the water into the air and slowly a mist began to form on top of the pond and the little girl began to remember who she was.

The mist slowly enveloped the entire room. The little girl began to see images of her mother handing her a water jar to fill at the water fountains, but it was too heavy for her to carry so she simply followed her mother, who carried it instead. Images of her life began to flash by, each one reminding her of who she was. She saw images of her little brothers being held by her father, who let them hold his sword and shield, while she sat in the corner of the room learning to weave. Images of houses burning flooded the mist and she caught a glimpse of her father grabbing his sword and shield and instructing his wife to take herself and the children into the citadel. They entered the citadel through an entrance that appeared to be built by Cyclopes because it was so big and was adorned with two lions facing each other on the top. Days passed and the cistern provided enough water for all the refugees, but after weeks the food supply began to be scarce. There was not sufficient food for everyone. The little girl sat on the ground with her mother and siblings. Her stomach growled as her mother gave most of the food to her little boys. Boys that could one day defend the city as their father did. The little girl became weak as the food became less and less satisfying and eventually there was no food left for her. Then darkness spread through the mist after catching a few glimpses of her mother crying with her little boys situated on her lap eating her ration of food.

The little girl began to cry as she remembered everything that had happened. She remembered the war, the lack of food, the congestion inside the walled citadel and her mother begging her to be strong for her brothers. Minos stepped forward and the mist completely disappeared.

He spoke softly to her, "Do not cry, little one. All your suffering and pain is now over. Your life saved the lives of your little brothers, a noble thing. You are so full of innocence and good. You never inflicted any wrong upon anyone. You are not a criminal. Your soul is good and pure."

Suddenly the three judges stepped forward and began to speak simultaneously as the water from the River Lethe began to turn into the clearest blue, "You lived a life full of innocence and purity. All your pain and suffering shall now be vanquished. You shall be sentenced to the Fields of Elysium, where you shall rejoice for eternity and know no sorrow. Your heart will be full of happiness for all eternity."

The pond turned to its normal color as Rhadamanthys instructed the little girl to take the candle lit path out of the room and back to the ferry. Before the little girl left, she gave a hug to Minos, who kindly pushed her to the lit path.

As she left, the three doors once again opened to reveal all the dead waiting to be judged. "Young maiden standing under the door of Rhadamanthys step forward to receive judgment."

The young maiden stepped forward and jumped as the doors shut rapidly behind her. Minos looked at her and said, "Come closer, young maiden. Do not be afraid for we do not harm anyone, we may only decide their Fate."

She stepped closer and the judges once again gathered the water from the pond. When Minos looked upon the water in the cup, he took in a quick breath. As he threw the water into the air and the mist began to form he told Aeacus, "Lord Hades needs to be informed of the way this young maiden had her life stolen from her. This is the one he warned us of."

The mist began to reveal images of a young man, with electric blue eyes that reflected the shifting of the sky. It was as if his eyes were the heavens themselves.


	15. My Little Flower

_A/N: Hello all! First of all, I would like to apologize for taking a little over a year to update. School and life have kept me busy. But alas! I have found time. Yet, I will not have as much time this year until possibly the end of December. Yeah, it seems like such a long time to be busy, but now I have to think about applying to graduate school. So the next 10 months or so will consist of being a full-time student, researching graduate schools, studying for the GRE's, doing a research paper for a writing sample, applying to scholarships and fellowships, and applying to graduate school. Of course, I will try to find time and write every now and again, especially since my research paper will be dealing with the Greek and Roman views of the afterlife. Anyways, before I bore you, I want to thank those who have kept reading this story. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Also, I have a new Harry Potter Fanfic if anyone is interested. If you do check it out, leave me a review so I know how I am doing._

_P.S. I will also be editing the first few chapters because I was rereading some of them, and I feel like they could be better, so watch out for those updates too. Also, if you go to my FictionPress account, there is a story I had written a while ago titled A Stolen Apple. It would mean so much to me if you would read it and comment on it. Thank you. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!_

_Love, _

_Meli_

Hades sat in his obsidian forged throne, his mind lost in contemplation as he scratched the back of Cerberus' ears. Each head fought for a bit of attention, growling and biting at each other. The corners of his mouth slowly tugged upward as he placed a hand on his cheek. He could still feel the lingering warmth of her lips on his cheeks. He could still smell the faint aroma of flowers and springs that lingered on his clothes. His eyes transformed into a mossy green as he kept thinking about how he had grabbed her waist, and how she shivered at his coldness. The image of her smile when he let her drive the chariot kept replaying in his mind. With his mind in deep contemplation, he did not hear the doors to the throne room opening.

King Minos approached the throne room slowly, afraid of his lord's wrath for disturbing him when he was clearly in such a good mood. Cerberus barked at the visitor in the throne room. He ran at Minos and pounced on him, almost knocking him to the floor. "Get off, you big brute, I have important matters to attend to."

Hades snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Minos, with a look of annoyance. Shadows slowly began swirling in his eyes, causing them to become a mixture of gray and green. "King Minos," he said "Am I correct to assume that there is something amiss in the Underworld, for you never grace me with your presence? "

Minos stood straight and dusted the fur off of his robes. He cleared his throat, "Lord Hades, when you arrived last night and advised us to be on our guard for any suspicious deaths, we took it upon ourselves to be observant of how every soul had died. Most have died by plague, war, murder, old age, the mundane ways most humans die. One has stood out to us; we are holding her soul in the judging room for further inspection. She died by having her energy drained by something that was not human. We are not sure what killed her, but your presence is required, my liege." Once he had finished speaking, he bowed low to his lord.

Hades' mind jumped back to the meeting on Olympus the night before. His eyes dilated into full black as he realized that he would need to arrange another meeting on Olympus. He stood from his throne, grabbed his jewel engraved crown from his arm rest and placed it on his head. Taking powerful, long steps towards the doors of the throne room, he let the shadows extend from his body. Cerberus placed his heads underneath his master's hands. Hades scratched their ears, "Cerberus, it is time to get back to your post. I need you to be more alert for any suspicious occurrences. Do not fail me."

Cerberus stood in front of the throne. Shadows slowly extended from the floor attaching themselves to his fur. When his whole body was enveloped by shadows, he gained control of them. The dog stood up straighter, his claws transforming into deadly weapons. Once his body was fully transformed, he let the shadows, and himself melt into the floor.

After his pet had left, Hades turned to look upon Minos who was still bowing to his Lord. "Lord Minos, it is not necessary to always bow before me."

Minos did not stand up straight until Hades had walked past him. "Lord Hades, when I was King it was a sign of respect to bow to one's superiors. You are my lord, and I will always bow before you."

"As you wish, King Minos." They departed from the empty throne room with Hades' shadows only growing larger as he thought of someone stronger than his father gaining power.

He could still smell the lingering stench of acid. The acid that could kill mortals, but only harmed an immortal. Day after day, he burned from the acid. His brothers and sisters could do nothing but suffer. They were trapped in that infernal stomach, with no escape. They only had each other. Their father, Kronos, had been cruel and vicious. He only cared for power and he would do anything to keep his power, even devour his own children to maintain his throne.

"Let us hope, Minos, that whatever killed this maiden can be stopped before it regains its true powers back." Minos looked at his master and nodded.

Those inside the Room of Judgment stood silent. The trickling of the dark water from the River Lethe was the only sound in the room. The young maiden kneeled in front of the little pond, her eyes watering as she kept looking at the image of the man that had taken her life away from her. The judges decided to stop judging any other souls until Lord Hades came to assess the situation. They did not know how to console the lovely maiden. She kept looking at the mist, perplexed.

The doors to the judgment room creaked open. She looked to the door and saw all the souls parting down the middle. Some were cowering towards the wall, others simply kept their gaze down as they felt the power surging from the figure enveloped in shadows. The doors shut down behind them, slightly shaking the room. The young maiden looked at him.

With a crown resting on his head, his skin an ivory pale, his eyes fully black and his shifting wisps of shadows surrounding him, she knew she was staring at the Lord of the Underworld. She quickly ceased her sobbing, and threw a glance at the door. It was closed.

Hades caught her looking at the door with a look of fear in her eyes. He took in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He walked to his throne, which sat on a higher platform than the three judges thrones. He placed his crown on the throne, which was identical to the one in his throne room. Rubbing his temples, he walked to the young maiden and placed a hand on her shoulder as she slightly tensed.

"I am Hades, god of the Underworld, as you have already guessed. Do not cower in fear, young maiden. I am not here to harm you for you have done nothing wrong. But I would very much like to see how you died. Your death may help us save other lives. Is that okay?"

The young maiden looked towards the images in the mist and at Lord Minos, who offered her a weak smile. She gave a slight nod. Hades stepped in front of her. The three judges repeated the ritual. They placed the water in the krater by dipping the vase into the dark pond; then they poured it into a golden cup. After swirling the water inside the cup and saying a few words, Minos threw the water into the air. The mist immediately ensnared them as the maiden's death was brought to life through the mist.

Hades saw the young maiden, curious and naïve, being led into the forest by a handsome man. He was witness to the man seducing her, and as he placed a hand on the maiden, he could see the figure's muscles increasing slightly and his height changing. Before the maiden knew it, she was being kissed. As he kissed her, she grew weak, but she only thought it was the moment that was causing her to go light headed and feel like she was floating on the clouds. As her body lay crumpled on the floor, he had grown bigger. His eyes began shifting between light blue and milky white as if he had clouds flowing inside his eyes.

After turning away from the mist, he cast a glance at the young maiden who held back her tears. Slowly approaching her, he asked, "May I have your name?"

Shaking, she replied, "Phaladrae, my Lord."

He returned to his throne, and placed his crown upon his brow. The shadows rose from his body once more. "Phaladrae, you have nothing to fear from us. You lived a life full on innocence and naivety. You were not impious, unjust or wicked; you led a good life. You are sentenced to a life in the Elysian fields, forever to be among the good, and never to suffer again."

Releasing her tears of relief she thanked Hades, and bowed to him. He gave her a slight nod. Turning to his judges, he said, "I will not be in the Underworld until later today. Tell the Eriynes that if anything should go amiss, if anything else seems suspicious, to leave a report on my desk in my library. I myself will go to Olympus to inform Zeus. As usual, Minos you are in charge until I shall return. If you desire any help feel free to contact Lady Hecate."

With that, he opened the room with a flick of his wrist. The mob of dead people slowly parted for him. As he walked to his stables, his shadows trailed behind him like wings fluttering with every step he took. The shadows masked his face as his thoughts went to Kore. The maiden. Phaladrae had died in the woods on Earth. The place she had died seemed to be too close to where he had dropped Kore off. A surge of protection rose in his chest, and he decided he should add another destination on his journey to Olympus.

Kore's golden eyes lit up in surprise as soon as the words left Echo's mouth. Her mind went immediately to the meeting on Olympus. Ouranos had risen. Their suspicions had been true. The gold in her eyes began to disappear as she thought of how her mother would handle the news. That is, if Olympus decides to tell the rest of us, she thought. She would never be allowed to leave the house, never allowed to be in anyone's company. Her mother would grow more skeptical of Olympus. As her mind wandered into the many possibilities the news might bring, Echo grabbed Kore's hand and gave a gentle tug.

As she walked through the part of the woods with the grace and silence of a cat, Echo led Kore away from the spring. She turned to face Kore and placed a finger before her lips, signaling for Kore to keep quiet. Echo kept glancing to her sides and behind her. Since she lived in the woods, and had claimed herself as the sworn protector of her lover's lingering beauty, she had learned to hide herself from any intruders.

Kore on the other hand was not as graceful. As she followed Echo, her foot clumsily stepped on leaves that echoed through the quiet woods, which caused Echo to look back at her and roll her eyes. Kore could not help but notice how quiet the woods were. There were no sounds, no birds chirping, no chattering nymphs, no animals rushing up the trees, and no insects flittering around. The only thing Kore could hear was air brushing past her that quietly ruffled the leaves. Kore could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The silence in a place that a couple of days back ago had seemed so lively and friendly bothered her. As Kore grew more anxious, the flowers and plants surrounding her shriveled up or seemed to fold inside themselves.

Echo halted and hid behind a tree, her chest rising and falling more as she poked her head from the tree. Kore waited for Echo to say something, but Echo kept quiet as she gazed in every direction before beckoning Kore from behind the tree.

The word left her lips once again as she whispered to Kore, "Ouranos."

Kore stared at the ground before her. The rise and fall of her chest became more prominent. Her eyes become glossy and rimmed with water. All she could do to stop from screaming was to cover her mouth and suppress the scream. Breathless bodies lay still on the floor. A couple of the bodies had insects flying around them; other bodies seemed as though they were just resting for their color had barely began to drain. Some of these bodies belonged to young girls, she guessed lived in nearby villages. The others, though, she knew. They were the bodies of some of her friends, the nymphs. They lay on the floor, their laughter and endless chatter silenced forever. She rushed over to them and shook them, hoping that they would wake up.

"Echo," she sobbed, "Why don't they get up? Nymphs can't die. They are immortal, aren't they?" Her throat caught as she mentioned death and the tears streamed endlessly. Her eyes slowly became darker, all gold fleeing from her eye. Her eyes that once shone with the brilliance of the sun now seemed as lifeless as the color of the sky on a moonless night.

"Die…immortal…they…" Echo repeated back to her as she reached for Kore and embraced her as Kore's knees buckled. Echo looked at the desperation on Kore's face, her sobs becoming louder. Echo glanced back to the area of the spring where her lover's flower grew. Tears filled her eyes, and she clung to Kore as much as Kore clung to her.

Kore's body rested on top of one of the nymphs. She carefully combed the dead nymph's hair with her fingers. Her eyes seemed to look past reality, as if she were in deep thought. With great difficulty, she had ceased her crying. Yet, every now and again a couple of tears fell from her eyes onto the nymph's silver streaked hair.

After they had found the bodies, Echo and Kore had wept in each other's arms. Once they had finished crying, Echo sat near a tree deciding it would be better to let the young goddess pay respects to her friends. As soon as Kore had thrown her body over her companions, she left the vicinity to give her friend company. Not only that, but when her friend had thrown herself over their bodies, the tears came back to her eyes.

All alone, Kore turned her attention to the nymphs' faces. She grabbed the other nymph's hand and gave a tight squeeze. The coldness of their bodies disturbed her as she remembered how heat had often radiated off of them when they would run to the forest away from Demeter. She remembered all the times they had gone for a swim in the springs during the summer, and had chattered endlessly about the matters of other gods or nymphs. Every memory she shared with the two nymphs came flooding back to her. She laughed as the images of them running away from Demeter crossed her mind.

"We had so much fun together," she told them. She waited, hoping that they would join in on her conversation. As the minutes passed, everything remained silent. She realized they were not going to laugh or speak with her anymore. They would no longer run through the woods with her, or sit on the fields, plucking flowers. They were gone. Their souls had left as soon as they had taken their final breaths.

Kore lifted herself from her friend's corpse and lay between the two dead. She turned to look at both of them, and began to cry. There had been so many days and nights that she had laid with them on the ground, just as she was doing then. At nights when they did that, her friends would tell her the stories of mighty Orion, of Callisto and her son, Arcas, or of any who won a place in the heavens. They had filled her life with wonder and knowledge. Kore grabbed one of their hands and squeezed them tightly, afraid they might suddenly vanish.

"My friends, your names shall never be forgotten. All of adventures will not be forgotten." She paused and a smile crept onto her face, although she still wept. "Do you two remember how we met? I don't think I can ever forget all the trouble we had gotten into. My mother would not let me out of her sight for weeks. You two, though, received far worse punishment. Your mothers made you into some of the nymph's personal servants. My mother, on the other hand, made you help her with fields for such a long time that your skins turned so dark that it took a year for it to look normal again."

Kore paused, laughing. As she thought about everything they had shared together, her thoughts took her back to when they had first met as children. Now, as her friends lay dead next to her, she would always remember that day.

The rays of the sun had caused the house to grow dry with heat. Tiny droplets began to form on Kore's young body as she sat on a chair in her bedroom, the house growing hotter as time passed. Her mother had ordered her to stay inside the house. She warned her it was not safe to travel by herself at such a young age. Demeter had often sat her down at night in her lap, combing her hair, as she told Kore the stories of humans, especially men, who stole girls away from their families. Those girls were either found dead in the forest or had been made into woman, her mother would say. At such a young age, Kore stared at her mother with large puzzled, golden eyes. Her mouth would scrunch up to one side and her brow would furrow trying to figure out what death or becoming a woman meant. Since Demeter kept her daughter with her at all times and she never left their fields into the human world, she had been sheltered from life, just as Demeter wanted.

At that time, though, the heat rose to a point where nothing would grow in Demeter's presence. It felt as though the sun oriented itself closer to the Earth, destroying all the plants with its heat. Sometimes little fires flared up in their fields as the heat became unbearable, even to Demeter. The towns around the area had stopped needing her assistance as her worshippers slowly died from heat exposure. Her own daughter looked tired and drained. Kore would often catch her mother sitting by the window of their small abode, looking at her dried up fields. She carved away at stone muttering aloud how much crops they were losing.

Kore sat next to her mother, eyes wide with wonder as she looked upon the figures that her mother kept carving into the stone. "Mother, what is it that you are doing?" she asked. Her mother would comb her fingers through her hair, and massage her tired hands.

"Kore, when you are old enough I will teach you to manage the fields and the crops like I do. I will take you into town with me so you can teach the mortals how to grow crops so they do not die of starvation. You will be loved by all, my little flower." She turned Kore around and started braiding her wild amber hair, so that she could feel relief from the air.

Kore stood still, knowing her mother did not like her moving when she was braiding her hair. "Mother, what are mortals and what is 'die'?" When her mother was done, she climbed into her mother's lap and hugged her, despite the heat clinging to the air.

"My little flower, you ask so many questions for such a young age," she said with a slight frown on her face. "Mortals are the humans, the men and women, which I help in the nearby towns and villages. They are mortal because they die. We, on the other hand, are immortal. We will never die. We can be defeated, punished, enslaved, and imprisoned, but we can never die. We will live forever. Death is something that you and I will never deal with. We are the immortals that bring about life and give the mortals a chance to live longer."

Kore gazed upon her mother, with her head slightly tilted and her eyebrow lifted up. "Where do mortals go when they die?"

Demeter looked down at her daughter and raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "My, my, Kore you are the most curious daughter I have ever had." Kore was then assaulted with kisses as her mother tickled her. She got out of her mother's hold and started running around the house, trying to avoid her mother's tickles. Her mother finally got hold of her and tickled her until tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

After settling down from her fit of giggles, and fending off her mother, she stuck out her tongue. "I am the only daughter you ever had," she teased.

Her mother collected her in her arms and rubbed her daughter's nose while smiling and laughing. "And I think one daughter is enough trouble," she teased.

Kore let out a gasp at her mother's jest. After things had settled down a bit, Kore asked her mother again, "Where do mortals go when they die?"

Demeter let out a sigh as she looked out the window. "Do you want to hear a story, my little flower?" Kore nodded, her golden eyes shining with joy.

"A long time ago before you were born, the Olympians defeated the Titans and claimed power over the world. The world had three domains that needed to be ruled and looked after. Zeus, your father, took control of the heavens so that he could oversee all of Earth and be its protector. For this reason, and because he had freed the Olympians and defeated the Titans, he became the King of the gods. Next, there were the oceans and seas. These domains were assigned by the luck of a straw to Poseidon. After the oceans and seas were given to him, he left Olympus to live in his domain, just as Zeus lives near the skies on Olympus."

Kore softly interrupted, "Mother, how does Olympus look like?"

Demeter could feel her daughter's large eyes staring at her with anticipation. Demeter gave her daughter a sad smile, "It is beautiful Kore. The Pantheon is bigger than our fields. The clouds constantly flutter through Olympus. It was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen in all of my immortal life. Then you were born and you became the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life, Kore."

Demeter pulled her daughter in for a tight hug. Kore not aware of her mother's change of mood asked, "When can I go and meet my father?" Immediately Demeter's fist balled up, her brow furrowed and her lips thinned.

"One day when you are old enough, my little flower."

Kore brought her tiny hands to Demeter's face. She smiled at her mother. "You swear?"

Demeter nodded as Kore giggled from happiness. Demeter, on the other hand, lost herself momentarily in contemplation. Her thoughts began to wander back to when she had brought her newborn infant to Olympus. All the gods had been there.

The Fates had been present as well. The Fates had looked at the infant with somber expressions with their gazes locked onto the ground so as to not look at the infant. They looked at Demeter and gave her a sad smile. Demeter, although, was too happy with her newborn infant to pay attention to such a minor detail. She made her way through the throng of gods congratulating her. Before she had made her way to Zeus, Apollo stepped in front of her. His eyes were glowing with the brightness of the sun. He pointed to the child and closed his eyes as he spoke his prophecy.

Suddenly, Kore shook her mother from her thoughts. "Mother, you still have not told me where mortals go when they die. "

Kore smiled at her mother as she waited for her mother to continue telling her story. Before Demeter could resume her story, they heard a knock on their door. Demeter looked to her daughter, whose eyes lit up and her smile widened. "Kore, stay here and I will be right back." As soon as Kore had heard to stay put, she pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

Demeter opened the door to find the young god, Hermes, in front of her. He made a slight bow toward the goddess. "Good afternoon, Demeter," he said as he rose from his bow.

Demeter gave a curt nod as he continued to speak, "I have a message from Zeus, King of the gods. He demands that you be present tonight for a gathering of the gods and goddesses. The Olympians have pressing matters we would like to discuss with other gods. The meeting will commence after the sun has gone down. Farewell."

He gave another slight bow to Demeter and turned to leave. Before he left, a small hand caught his hand. Kore stepped from behind her mother and smiled at Hermes, "Hello," she said. "Are you from Olympus? Who are you? Mother, who is he?" He turned to face her, annoyed at being delayed.

A slight blush appeared on the little goddess' face as she gazed at his complexion. She looked at his light blue eyes in wonder and smiled at him. "I have never seen eyes of that color before. They look so beautiful." Kore took several steps forward and stood on her toes to obtain a better glance at his eyes. Hermes' lightly tanned complexion began to pink as Kore stared into his eyes. Her eyes became more golden as she smiled at him.

Kore held his gaze, unblinking. Hermes held her gaze as well until he gave a slight bow, "I am Hermes, the messenger god. Glad to make you acquaintance." He smiled at her as he stood up. Kore tried mimicking the same bow that he had just performed, but lost her balance and nearly fell. Hermes grabbed her by the shoulder, though, and steadied her while he chuckled at her clumsiness.

The young gods stood there laughing, while Demeter watched her daughter with amusement. "I am Kore, goddess of the spring. Pleasure to meet you, Hermes." Smiling at him, she asked, "Do you think my eyes are pretty, god Hermes?"

Hermes suddenly turned very red as she her brows shot upward, expecting an answer. He kept his gaze to the floor as he slightly shifted his feet around. Kore watched as he clasped his hands behind his back and swallowed with some difficulty.

Hermes quickly caught a glimpse of Kore by staring up through his eyelashes. As soon as their eyes made contact, he dropped his gaze to his fidgeting feet. "I think that…umm…you have…" Beads of sweat began to form near his temples.

Kore's forehead scrunched up and her lips began to form a pout as he attempted to talk. Growing a bit impatient, she bent down slightly so that she could look up at his face. She caught a hold of his eyes with hers and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hermes, do you think I have pretty eyes or not?" Hermes quickly nodded his head.

Standing up straight, Kore smiled with joy and her eyes shone with happiness. She grabbed his hands and tried to lead him into the house saying, "You should come inside Hermes. We can play together. Or Mother can tell us the story that she was telling me before you came. We are going to have so much fun."

Before Kore could drag him inside, Demeter grabbed Kore and pulled her back towards the house, "Kore that is enough. Young Lord Hermes has important matters to attend to. Bid him farewell and go back inside the house. I am sorry Hermes for my daughter's behavior. I will see you tonight at the meeting. Farewell."

Hermes stood bowing before Demeter and her daughter. "Farewell Lady Demeter. There is no need to apologize." He turned his gaze onto Kore, "Perhaps one day when I am not as busy we can play together. I think…I think your eyes are p-p-prettier than…than the golden s-suu-suun."

"Farewell, Lord Hermes." Kore said, reluctantly.

Demeter watched as her daughter bid the young god farewell. As soon as Hermes had walked out of their eyes' reach, Demeter nudged Kore, who had grown quiet, into the house. Kore trudged to their small social area inside their modest house. She sat herself in her mother's chair, keeping her eyes cast down to the floor. "Mother?" she asked, "Why couldn't I play with Hermes? I am never allowed to play with anyone."

Demeter approached her daughter and let out a small sigh. "Kore, one day you will understand. I am only trying to protect you, my little flower. When you are older, you will be able to play." She picked Kore up in her arms and sat down on the chair.

While combing her daughter's hair, she caught sight of small droplets of water melt into the fabric of her daughter's dress. Demeter bit her lip and closed her eyes as she thought back to Apollo's prophecy. Maybe his prophecy would not be true. After all, Demeter knew prophecies were hard to interpret for only the Fates knew the destinies of others.

Sighing, she said, "Perhaps, next time that Hermes visits, you two may play as much as you would like. Does that sound fair, my little flower?" Kore wiped her eyes, and nodded in agreement.

As Demeter placed a small kiss on her daughters head, she said, "Good. Now, I must leave to Olympus. I will return during the night. Kore, I want you to stay inside the house. Drink water if it becomes too hot. Do not open the doors to anyone, not even people you might recognize."

Kore glared at her mother, " You are going to Olympus? Why can I not accompany you, Mother? I will promise to behave." Demeter shook her head.

"Why can you go, but I may not?" Kore puffed as she stood on her toes.

Demeter placed her fingers on her temples as her daughter challenged her. "Kore, you are to stay here and that is final. Do not disobey your mother. I will return during the night. Remember, you are not to leave the house or let anyone inside. Do you understand?"

After a few moments, Kore replied, "Yes."

"Farewell Kore. Remember do not leave the house. It is a world full of dangerous men and creatures. You are safest in the house."

"Farewell, Mother." With those last words, Demeter grabbed her cloak and began to make her way to Olympus.

As the hours passed, Kore began to hear voices coming from outside of her house. She rushed to her window hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was making the noise. Outside, on her mother's fields, she caught sight of two figures running around the fields. Their laughter resonated through the empty fields.

Kore watched the two small figures with curiosity sparkling in her golden eyes. They ran around the fields, chasing each other and laughing. As they approached, Kore joined in their contagious fit of laughter. Both figures stopped laughing. They hunched low to the ground circling each other. With their eyes squinted, they searched their surrounding area, carefully, with their eyes. Kore's breath became short and shallow when their eyes locked onto the window of the house. She ducked under the window holding her breath.

Suddenly, she could hear knocking on her door. Kore stayed squatted deciding which was the best course of action, to open or not open the door. She thought to herself that her mother had forbidden her from leaving the house or from opening the door to anyone, but her mother had, also, decided not take her to Olympus. Her small lips began to curl up as she thought to herself that her mother had been the one to leave her alone in the house. It was not Kore's fault if she wanted to talk to people other than her mother. At the same time, she thought of how disappointed her mother would be if she were to find out she had opened the door for strangers. While weighing the options in her head, there was a knock on the door again.

"Hello, Lady Demeter," called a voice from behind the door. Kore slowly made her way to the door, thinking that she should not open the door on account of her mother's wishes. Kore's eyes shot open as she realized that her mother had ordered her not open the door, but she never said anything about talking to strangers through the windows.

Kore rushed to the window and called out to the figures. "Hello," she said. "I am at the window, not the door." Kore could hear the rustling of grass as the figures approached the window. Quietly, they reached the window and Kore's eyes grew wide with amazement as she caught her first glimpse of the small figures.

They were around the same age and height as Kore, but Kore had never seen anyone like them. One of them had skin the color of tree bark with eyes the color of a clear sky. Her hair mostly consisted of a dark brown, like that of her skin, but it also consisted of natural streaks of silver. Her hair was adorned with a crown of dried leaves. The other figure had olive skin with eyes the color of a pale green. Her raven black hair was arranged in a braid. At certain angles in the sun, her hair seemed to be a deep crimson.

They both stood in front of the window, squinting their eyes as if they were studying Kore. Finally, the one with eyes the color of the sky spoke to Kore. "Hello, my name is Leuce. This is my friend, Minthe. Are you a nymph, like we are?"

Kore shook her head, "No, my name is Kore. I am the daughter of Demeter."

Minthe looked up at Kore with a huge smile, "Does that make you a goddess, as well? I do not believe that Demeter has ever mentioned she has a daughter, has she Leuce?"

"No, Minthe. I do not believe Lady Demeter has ever mentioned that she has a daughter."

Leuce turned to Minthe saying, "What do you suppose she is the goddess of?"

Minthe rolled her eyes, "How should I know that, dummy. I don't know her. I have never even heard of her."

Leuce turned back to Kore, "Are you sure that you are the daughter of Demeter?"

"Yes, I am the daughter of Demeter. Why do you ask when I have already told you?" Kore responded with a hint of impatience.

Leuce put her hands on her hips, "Well, maybe you were lying. Surely Demeter has never mentioned you before."

"Leuce!" Minthe lightly elbowed her friend on the ribs. "Do not ask questions like that. You should be embarrassed. This one is a goddess, show respect."

Leuce rolled her eyes, "It's not like she is older than we are. In fact, she looks younger and shorter."

Minthe sighed as she put her fingers on her temples and shook her head." Forgive her, Kore. Leuce always questions everything. Quite annoying sometimes. Anyway, have you had your goddess ceremony yet?"

Kore stuck her tongue out at Leuce and turned to Minthe, "What is a goddess ceremony?"

"See! I told you she was not a goddess, Minthe."

Again, Minthe elbowed Leuce. "Demeter has never taken you to Olympus? There is this whole ceremony in which a new god or goddess is presented to Olympus and given their title. For example, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were given their domains after the Titan War. When they received their domains, they inherited all their powers. Quite amazing. Although, some are born with their powers already, but that is rare. I'm surprised you have not been given your title yet."

"That's because she probably is not a goddess. Or maybe Demeter never mentions her because she is ashamed of her."

Kore's lips became thin and her eyes burned with rage. She quickly climbed out of the window and lunged herself at Leuce. She caught a piece of her silver streaked hair. Leuce pulled her hair free and ran out into the fields with Kore pursing her. Minthe ran after them, trying to convince them to stop.

After a few minutes, they all stopped. The heat radiating from the sun became unbearable. They stood in the middle of the field attempting to catch their breaths.

Kore glared at Leuce, "How dare you speak like that to me!" With every word she spoke, her anger only increased. She thought of her mother who had refused to take her to Olympus. Then, she had ordered her to stay put inside the house. Her mother had also never mentioned she had a daughter to anyone. Kore thought to herself that maybe her mother was ashamed of her daughter, but Kore obeyed all of her mother's commands. As those thoughts flooded her mind and her questions went unanswered, her eyes seemed to burn brighter than sun with rage. Suddenly, the wheat around her began to crumple up and turn into dust.

Minthe caught sight of the wheat tilting, crumpling, and turning into dust. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards as she jumped in the air.

"Look, Kore! You have done something with the plants."

Kore was shaken out of her anger as she looked upon the dust of wheat that surrounded her. She smiled at Minthe, "I did that?"

Minthe nodded at her as she jumped with joy, "I did that!" She turned to Leuce and stuck out her tongue. "See, I told you I was a goddess." Running around in a circle, she plucked some wheat and placed it in her hair.

Minthe glared at Leuce, "Leuce, apologize."

Leuce rolled her eyes, " I am sorry, Kore." Kore came rushing up to her and embraced her.

"Did you see what I just did? I have never done that before. It felt so, feels so…" she continued running as she laughed. Finally, she fell to the floor and stayed there looking up to the skies.

Minthe fell to the floor beside her. Leuce reluctantly joined both of them. All three of them gazed upon the heavens with the sun shining with great force upon them.

"I have never done that before. I didn't even know that I caused the wheat to turn into dust." Kore smiled at the sky.

Minthe told Kore, "It may be possible that your powers needed something to trigger them. Anger? Maybe you are a goddess of anger or something? Or maybe a goddess of destruction? Yet, oddly you don't seem to have the personalities for those. I mean, I have met a goddess of destruction, not fun to be around with."

Kore propped herself on her elbows and stared at Minthe with wonder, "You have met another goddess. You are so lucky! The only other immortal I have met, besides my own mother, is Hermes. His eyes are so pretty." She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought about Hermes' eyes.

Minthe turned to look at Kore and started giggling, "Kore, I believe you have a crush on Hermes."

Kore shook her head as she giggled, "No. Maybe. I don't know. I only met him today, but his eyes. They made me grow hot."

Leuce rose from the floor and pretended to throw up. "It is getting hot out here, maybe we should go and play inside the forest, Minthe."

Minthe nodded in agreement and looked at Kore, "You should come play with us, Kore."

Kore's eyes grew large with excitement. She quickly got to her feet. When she stood, she found herself facing her modest home. Her smile faltered for a moment.

"Demeter ordered me not to go outside the house, or open the door for anyone. Maybe I shouldn't go. I do not want to disappoint her. If she comes at night, like she said she would, and does not find me I might be severely punished."

Minthe walked over to Kore and tugged on her arm. Kore looked back to Minthe, who had a smile on her face. "We will just make sure that we get you back before night time. Right, Leuce?"

Leuce simply grunted. Kore glanced back at her house, then at the forests. "I have never been in there, is it safe? Mother always says it is dangerous."

Minthe gasped, "You have never been inside the forest? But your mother visits frequently. Well it is decided then, we are going to expand your mind and play."

When Kore heard that her mother often went to the forest and never took her, she stopped struggling and let Minthe lead her into the forest, without glancing back.

While they walked through the forest, Minthe gave information on the trees, the plants, and anything they found while in the forest. Kore gazed at everything with wide eyes. She touched the bark of the trees, smelled the scent of the flowers, dipped her feet into a small pond, and chased after little animals they encountered in the forest. Leuce simply trudged along behind them, silently. When Kore asked her any questions, she would give a short response.

As the sun began to set, Minthe mentioned that they should be getting back to the fields before Demeter returned. Kore spun herself in a circle and took in the view of the forest surrounding her. When she stopped, she grabbed both nymphs and hugged them. "Thank you," she whispered to them.

Minthe hugged Kore back, "It was my pleasure Kore. We must do this again some day."

Leuce's face held no emotion as she patted Kore's back, "Don't mention it, goddess."

When they reached the outer skirts of the forest, the sun had not completely set yet. As Kore looked further up ahead, though, her heart sank into her stomach. The nymphs caught sight of what she was staring at and Minthe grabbed her hand.

Minthe whispered to her, "It will be fine. We are here for you."

Kore saw her mother's silhouette. As her mother approached, her face held only one emotion, anger. "You insolent child. I was worried sick when I arrived at the house and could not find you. I thought that perhaps someone had kidnapped you or injured you. Yet, here you come from the forest with two nymphs."

Kore looked at her mother, her eyes seemed to be a bit puffy lie she had cried. "I am sorry, mother. It w-"

Leuce stepped forward and bowed to Demeter, "Do not blame Kore, Lady Demeter. It truly was not her fault. I forced these two to come play in forest with me. If you shall punish anyone, punish me. I am the reason your daughter left her house. I wanted to play with her."

Demeter grabbed her daughter and placed her by her side. Turning to Leuce she said, "Leuce, your mother would be ashamed of you. I will notify your mother as soon I get the chance. The punishment for both you and Minthe is to tend to my fields until I feel you have learned your lesson."

Demeter turned to her gaze to Minthe, "Yes, you will have a share in the punishment. I will also be notifying your mother. Now run along!"

The low murmur of voices snapped Kore out of her thoughts. She rose to her feet and hid herself behind a tree. Echo appeared next to her and placed a finger in front of her pursed lips. Echo crouched down to the floor and made her way to the voices, silently. Kore followed behind her, being careful not to make any noise. They reached the area where the voices were and hid behind a tree. Kore's breathing became shallow. She could feel her heart hammering inside of her chest. Echo peaked her head from behind the tree. Quickly, she snapped her head back and looked at Kore. Her eyes grew wide with fear. Echo's breathing became shallow.

Kore decided to peak her head from behind the tree. She found herself spying on Eris, with her raven black hair, and another goddess she vaguely remembered seeing on Olympus. Next to them stood a large man, who had his back turned towards her.

She hid herself behind the tree and stared at Echo. "Ouranos?" she asked.

Echo nodded, "Ouranos."


End file.
